


【锤基】太阳山

by yewuya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 108,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewuya/pseuds/yewuya
Summary: 古代皇室和亲AU，双性生子。出书版存档。





	1. Chapter 1

000 最好的狗

侍从官们捧来一摞画匣时，十七岁的约顿海姆小王子只说了一句：“如果我不得不和一条狗结婚，那我选最好的那条狗。”  
那条最好的狗就是索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德的王位继承人。  
阿斯加德送来三位适婚王子的画像，而他抬起手，悬停住，令画像们失去了大展宏图的机会。  
侍从长丝维格躬身问他想用自己的哪副画像作为回礼。  
小殿下研究起指甲。他的手移动时，仿佛有天鹅在湖中回旋。  
半晌，他微微一笑。“就用我姐姐的大作吧。”  
对方颇犹豫。“殿下指的是……”  
“对，就是她八岁时为我做的肖像。”他按住心口，“我的最爱。”

 

001 世纪婚礼

送亲队伍赶上一场暴风雪，皇室的威仪被吹得七零八落。纵使如此，原本他们也是不会迟到的，时间刚刚好，侍女们都说，晚到不如早到，早到不如刚刚好，这才是缘分呐。  
车队入城，受夹道欢迎，一串串百合与金雀花抛在马蹄前，道路铺满花与香泥。他们听说过这位雪原上的王子，听说他的泪水是珍珠，听说他用风声讲话，听说他被女巫施了不笑的魔咒，他一笑，玫瑰在天南地北开放。  
洛基的花粉过敏症，就是在此刻犯了。  
他在马车里涕泗横流，错过了“刚刚好”，阿斯加德礼仪大臣前来催问，令他产生了爆炸般的愤怒。他甩下所有阻拦，锋利地劈开人群，冲入神殿。  
不就是结婚吗，他吸着鼻子想，来啊，贱民。  
红毯两侧达官贵人们退化为沉默的壁画，他向前走，像是走进钢铁里，却越走越快。他什么都看不见，什么都入不了他的眼，他来结婚，来受辱。他要像国王一样受辱。  
然后他摔了一跤。  
布匹撕裂的巨响宛如雷霆。  
他意识到自己的礼服一定破了，而且是惨不忍睹地破了。这一刻，洛基想起了被狼群杀死的马，想起了被暴风雪扯走的旗帜，那旗帜上有他的国家的徽章，肉粉色的内脏散落在雪里。他是来受辱的。  
他微微一动，礼服上数百颗珍珠倾盆而下，仿佛这件衣服在哭泣。珍珠环绕着他弹跳，为这场惨败鼓掌，又一齐寂静。  
寂静压在他双肩上，数百道目光钉下来。  
爬起来，懦夫。他冲自己咆哮。过敏症折磨着他的五官。  
“你还好吧？”忽然有人问。  
于是寂静的山脉被移走，洛基抬起头，看见一个男人，他有一双蓝眼睛。  
他的心跳漏了一拍。  
对方伸出手，洛基没有接受，自己起身，才看清男人跟他穿着形制相同的礼服。他愣了一秒，接着感到狂喜。这狂喜只存在了一瞬间，便被斩断、刨根、挫骨扬灰了。  
你是来受辱的，他想。  
洛基试着前进，可他的脚踝剧痛。索尔·奥丁森来搀扶他。他推开，介于刚才起起伏伏的心绪，他难免推得有点重。奥丁森一晃，后退半步，踩在珍珠上，顿时坐下了。  
二人呆滞地面面相觑。  
人群中传来飘渺的窃笑，后来变得广阔，瘟疫似的。  
奥丁森也受了传染，傻笑着站立起来，重心一稳，一把捞起洛基，横抱到神坛旁边放下。洛基浑身僵硬，一半原因是过度震惊——他今生还从未做出过如此失格之事。他乐于让别人失格，他解开大哥军演舞马的鞍扣，趁夜黑风高剃掉二哥的眉毛，给三哥的妻子写匿名情书，向姐姐的裙装里塞铅块，他干得得心应手，恶作剧的技术炉火纯青。如今轮到自己，他震惊之余，恼羞成怒。  
另一半原因是，他想打喷嚏。  
花粉是这世上最可怕的东西。  
大祭司诵读冗长的誓词，这是世纪婚礼，势必要得到每一位无所事事的神明的祝福。在这场佶屈聱牙的神明点名大会上，洛基抿紧嘴唇，面孔扭曲，拼命忍住打喷嚏的本能。大祭司频频看他，眼神困惑而无辜。  
终于，到了最后环节。大祭司面向奥丁森：“索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德大王子，王座继承人，四境的守护者，在每一位仁慈神明的恩典下，你是否愿意与约顿海姆的洛基·劳菲森成婚，从今以后，他将是你的一生所爱。”  
索尔说：“我，索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德大王子，王座继承人，四境的守护者，愿在每一位仁慈神明的恩典下，与约顿海姆的洛基·劳菲森成婚，从今以后，他将是我的一生所爱。”  
大祭司转向洛基：“洛基·劳菲森，约顿海姆四王子，在每一位仁慈神明的恩典下，你是否愿意与阿斯加德的索尔·奥丁森成婚，从今以后，他将是你的一生所爱。”  
洛基没张嘴，胡乱点点头。他怕他一张嘴，约顿海姆就将颜面扫地。  
经过一段尴尬的沉默，大祭司意识到他不会说话了，显出不满的神色，硬邦邦地说：“请交换戒指。”  
洛基恨戒指。戒指就像缩小的项圈，尤其是婚戒，亮闪闪地向世界宣布“我是某人的所有物了”。哦，看呐，这枚绿宝石还如此庞大。  
他飞快地为对方戴上基本款珀金指环。  
大祭司说：“在神明的见证下，索尔·奥丁森与洛基·劳菲森成婚。你们可以亲吻了。”  
洛基鼓足勇气看向奥丁森，看着那双蓝眼睛，比蓝色更蓝，是一种人类尚未发现的颜色。这未名的蓝色越来越近，越来越近，然后——  
啊嚏！！！  
他连续打了十几次喷嚏，弯下腰，声嘶力竭，因缺氧而眩晕。观众忍无可忍，爆发出排山倒海的大笑。洛基一边打喷嚏，一边咳嗽，整张面皮都在发痒，恨不得即刻撕下来扯烂。奥丁森半扶半抱住他，笑得像一头罹患库鲁病的蠢驴。  
洛基渐渐平息，被奥丁森拉起、擦掉生理性的泪水。  
“准备好了吗？”他问。  
洛基气息奄奄。  
对方凑近，亲了下他的嘴唇，快得像幻觉，什么都没有激发。  
“好啦，”蓝眼睛的王子快活地说，“现在我们结婚了。”  
他的金发与阳光融合，双眼吹来海风，神明竟然如此明目张胆地偏爱一人。  
洛基如释重负，向他笑了一下。  
“哦。”奥丁森说，收起笑容，眉目肃穆了。  
洛基有些不安：“怎么了？”  
对方牵起他的手轻轻一吻，说：“玫瑰刚刚在天南地北开放。”

婚礼结束后，众人前往皇宫参加宴会。奥丁森骑着马，洛基躲进马车，用湿布蒙住口鼻，试图活过今天。不，我活不过了，他心想，我要用餐刀自杀。  
多半个宴会他都在深思餐刀自杀的可能性。他旋转刀柄，每转一次他的面容就闪现一次，模糊的，幽灵般的。直到一个金色的影子出现在那上面，充满光与热。洛基松开刀柄，仿佛被它烫伤。  
“洛基！”奥丁森大喊，嗓音里有种醉汉特有的洒脱，“来吧，兄弟，轮到咱俩开舞了！”  
他们跳“镜湖上的天鹅”，这是阿斯加德的婚礼习俗。传说编舞者是数百年前的冒险家，有一天他翻过一座不存在的山，发现山谷中有一个湖，湖水是流动的银子，一对天鹅在湖中起舞。那之后湖失落在群山里，再之后冒险家的名字失落在时光里，只留下这支舞。  
开舞之前二人商讨男女步问题，奥丁森无懈可击地说：“我不会女步。”  
洛基叹气。  
他跳得专心致志。洛基知道，大家在目睹了那场前无古人、希望也后无来者的婚礼闹剧之后，都一门心思地想看他再出洋相。  
他以弧线接近对方，唱诗班在歌颂春神、太阳和阿斯加德金黄色的海岸线。在阿斯加德，一切都是金黄色的。洛基确信自己是这间宴会厅里唯一的黑头发的人，如果诸神正从高空俯瞰着这里，那他们大概以为看到了一片麦田。  
他为这想法不动声色地笑了笑，击掌转身，看向舞池对面的联姻对象。  
索尔·奥丁森。贵族中的贵族，金黄色中的金黄色。洛基原本不喜欢这种颜色。他生在酷寒的约顿海姆，那里的所有生灵都像铁块，因为风雪热爱吞吃柔软的东西。他在书中了解到，南方有个国家名叫华纳海姆，它的树会结出五颜六色的果子；更南方有穆斯贝尔海姆，人民皮肤黝黑，愿意用黄金换冰块。  
他为这些异国而着迷，但也满足于它们被画在书页中的样子。  
洛基以为他会一辈子呆在约顿。而现在，他身处阿斯加德的世纪婚礼上，奥丁森的金发令人目眩神迷。  
他们一步步靠近对方，提琴音乐形成漩涡，灯光是一场涟漪。擦肩而过时，奥丁森悄声问：“你中了女巫的魔咒吗，不笑的天鹅？”  
洛基稳住动作，断定奥丁森在嘲讽自己。这种话只属于酒客和舞女。  
下一次接近的契机来临，洛基仰起脖子，轻声回答：“是的。当这支舞结束，我就要飞走了。”  
侧身，再侧身，交颈。  
笑意在奥丁森的蓝眼睛里扩大。他们分开，各自完成花式跳步，再次靠近。“那你会哭出珍珠吗？”他问。  
背手，展臂，逆向旋转。  
洛基回答：“我从没哭过。”  
准确地说，他从没因悲伤哭过。  
奥丁森摆出揽腰的姿势，洛基也摆出扶肩的姿势，可都没有碰到彼此。这是这支舞的规矩，在谢幕之前不能接触，不断重复靠近和分开的过程，永远隔着全世界或是一层空气。一旦接触，就是谢幕。  
“你想让我哭吗？”洛基问。  
对方笑了。“天呐，不。我会让你笑，你适合笑。”  
舞蹈结尾，奥丁森笑道：“好了，给我个吻吧，天鹅殿下。”  
“我的名字，”洛基压抑着怒火，“是洛基。”  
奥丁森垂眼颔首：“洛基。”  
洛基踮起脚——对方比他稍高一点——亲了亲奥丁森的额头，完成谢幕。

卧室墙上挂着两幅画像，都镶着最昂贵的花梨木画框。  
其中一幅，色彩浓烈，技艺高超，索尔·奥丁森骑在一匹枣泥色战马上，大红披风以匪夷所思的角度飞扬，圣光从他上方倾洒，白胖的小天使们捧着他的黄金王冠。  
一场灾难，洛基暗暗评价。  
它的旁边是另一场灾难。  
那是一幅碳棒简笔画，不，简笔画这个词侮辱了创作者，因为她明显竭尽所能地将它复杂化了。那些线条张牙舞爪地纠结在一起，彰显了一个孩童应有的、天马行空的想象力，勾勒出一张狰狞的人脸。她真是天才，将地震、海啸和世界末日集中表现在一张肖像画里。  
最可怕的是，任何人一看，就知道这画的是洛基。非常传神。  
它是在洛基授意下送来阿斯加德的回礼。  
不愧是他朝夕相处的姐姐。  
“你觉得怎么样？”奥丁森雀跃地问，手舞足蹈，“你的最爱，我的最爱，虽然风格不太相同。不过说实话，你真人比画好看多了。嗨，太多了！”  
洛基用尽毕生察言观色的绝学，将奥丁森片成半透明的生鱼片，才终于确定他的真情中不掺丝毫假意——他发自内心地认为，这幅灾难般的儿童画真的是“他的最爱”。  
“太可怕了。”洛基实话实说。  
奥丁森压根没听到他的回答，继续谋划道：“我计划在中间放家庭画像，正式的得放到肖像室去，这里可以挂一张不太正式的。你知道，你，我，还有孩子们。”他顿住，严肃转向洛基，“你可以生孩子的，对吧？”  
洛基在打他一拳和啐他一口之间犹豫，最后说：“探索是一种美德，殿下。”  
直到侍女为二人换好睡袍，奥丁森才明白他的意思。他的脸烧红了。洛基意识到他这位新婚丈夫的脑子可能不太灵光，但好歹混沌只存在于内里，他的外表还是金光闪闪的。  
此刻奥丁森却变红了，便真正是一幅从内到外的蠢样子。  
洛基一向讨厌蠢样子。他讨厌狒狒、考拉、他的哲学老师和亚马逊人等一系列样貌愚蠢的物种，他的眼睛本能地拒绝不闪光的东西，因为它们是如此闪光，它们是这枚绿宝石结婚戒指在星空里的远亲，只能接受银河在其中流动。  
现在他看着索尔·奥丁森，金黄色，傻得发烫，比此刻的烛光更明亮，像是秋天农村土路上会出现的男孩，麦浪在他身后翻涌。  
他的心脏又漏了一拍。他不知道自己是怎么了。  
侍女们都退出房间。  
奥丁森跳上床，向他展开手臂。“来吧。”  
洛基僵在床边。  
“来吧。”奥丁森重复。  
洛基爬上床，把自己塞进对方的手臂，碰触因丝绸睡衣而滑动。奥丁森散发着葡萄酒的气味，慢慢引着他躺倒。随着倾斜角度的增大，洛基越来越恐惧。他梗着脖子，有一瞬间以为身后是悬崖。然而他安全地躺进了玫瑰香的鸭绒垫里。  
奥丁森罩在他上方，金色长发垂下来，轻挠洛基的脸颊。他俯身亲了一下洛基的鼻梁，手滑进他的睡袍。  
洛基猛地并紧双腿，开始推他。这太难了。他是雪原上的王子，不笑也不哭泣，生活在与世隔绝的高塔中。从没有人离得这样近，这太难了。  
“嘘嘘嘘——”奥丁森按住他，“你知道我们必须这么做，是吧？”  
他说得对，他们必须这么做。这是他们的职责，王子与王子，国家与国家，订婚，联姻，将后代的血缘线编成绳结。  
洛基逐渐放松，艰难地眨着眼点头。  
奥丁森抬起一只手给他看，很蠢，仿佛在说：看，没有武器，不是狮子，别害怕小羚羊。他缓慢地把手移下去，按在洛基的膝盖上，贴着大腿内侧滑动。洛基又产生了并腿的冲动，奥丁森在他耳边出声安抚。  
他碰到了。  
洛基一把抓住他，屏住呼吸。奥丁森连声说着“别怕别怕”，另一只手托住他的脖颈，大拇指在耳根摩挲。  
“呼吸，宝贝儿。”他笑着指挥，“你快憋死了。”  
那只手摸过洛基的男性器官，没多作停留，继续向下探索，陷入峡谷，并顺着峡谷找到尽头的洞穴。  
“哇喔。”他说。  
洛基紧张地收缩，老天作证，他自己都没碰过这里。原本也不会有人碰这里，他会和一位得体的约顿女爵士结婚，办一场不大不小的皇室婚礼，他们生一个孩子，只生一个，把最好的给他。他对于婚姻和爱情的构想到此为止。  
但是阿斯加德的军队来了。  
“我以前没跟约顿人睡过。——哇喔。”阿斯加德的大王子喃喃。  
洛基皱眉。“你和很多人睡过？”  
“不是很多。”奥丁森嬉笑，“嫉妒？”  
尽管翻白眼不是礼仪课的必修内容，但洛基依然做得端庄美丽。  
一根手指钻入洞穴，只进了两个指节。它开始骚动，让洛基惊慌，感到似乎有一只虫子误入了他的身体。  
洞穴变得潮湿，吞进一整根手指，在第二根时卡了一段时间，不过也成功了。洛基更加惊慌，咬着牙根问：“这正常吗？”  
奥丁森笑得几乎瘫下来。“天啊天啊，你竟然是第一次吗？我是说，你肯定不和男人，但是女人…你这么漂亮，约顿女人可真矜持。”  
洛基顿时怒气冲冲。他认识好几个约顿女人，她们穿着金丝玉片的裙装喝下午茶，眉毛一丝不苟，眼神是疏离而出尘的。她们不能受这样的侮辱。  
但你是来受辱的。  
他闭上眼睛，按指示放松身体。奥丁森粗喘着，热气喷上来，手指的动作愈加鲁莽，最后抽出，说：“我忍不了了。”  
洛基睁开眼，看着上方的人，葡萄酒的气味令他微醺。那海洋是碧蓝色的，可世界上没有这样蓝的海，不然人类必定不甘心活在陆地上。  
奥丁森一挺身。  
洛基瞬间一拳击中他的鼻梁。  
他连滚带爬地逃向床头，对方捧着流血的鼻子摔向床尾。  
“你干什么？！”他大吼。  
“你弄伤我了！”洛基吼回去。  
“不我没有！”  
洛基检查一番，无言以对。  
“你怎么这样！”对方继续指责，一把一把擦血，红色糊在下巴上。  
“很疼！”洛基咬牙切齿地说。  
“那是你太紧了！”  
洛基火冒三丈。“你怎么不说是你太大了？！”  
“大还能有错吗？！”  
“那紧有什么错？！”  
二人愤怒地瞪视。  
最后奥丁森妥协：“好吧，我是太大了。但你就不能试着放松一点吗？”  
洛基抱起双臂，扬下巴：“我特别放松。”  
奥丁森叹气，抹了把脸，不知觉中给自己画了张原始部落战争涂彩。“我们总得想个办法，我不可能突然变细。”  
洛基坚硬地回击：“我也不可能突然变松。”  
奥丁森想了想，说：“好吧，那好吧，我去要油。”  
他端着油回来，对洛基道：“麻烦殿下自己把腿拉起来。”  
洛基心想，这没什么可害羞的，我们联姻，联姻就得有子嗣，这只是在解决问题。就像解一道函数题，或是学一门新语言，很必要，很理智。  
他捞起膝盖，感到一些凉而粘稠的液体滴在双腿中间，奥丁森将整只手浸湿，不做声地插进来两根手指，很快是第三根。洛基发起抖，刚想向后躲，对方把整碗油倒在他下体，就势撸了两把，按住他压上来，直接顶进他的身体。  
洛基听到自己在惨叫。  
奥丁森像山脉似的，伸手捂住他的嘴，苦涩的橄榄油流进他嘴里。洛基疯狂地挣扎，却只挣出了说话的自由，呜咽着喊：“奥丁…奥丁森！停下！停…”  
他真的停下，嘟哝：“别喊我父亲的名字，我都快萎了。”  
洛基一动不敢动，抽着嗓子说：“你不要动，不要动，我不行，我不做了。你不要动。”  
对方严肃地回答：“可是我们别无选择。我现在也很难受，你忍一忍好吗？就忍一忍。我保证很快就射。”  
洛基体内的长钉又突进了几寸，他爆发出惊恐至极的哭喊，感觉要被钉死了，感觉自己像一只紧闭的贝壳，被撬开，滚烫的刀捅进软肉，这片柔软的区域从未经历过任何风吹日晒，如今突然遭受雷霆的处刑。  
他抵住对方的胯骨，蜷缩着，抽噎道：“你放过我，奥丁森，索尔。索尔！你放过我，索尔，我会感激的。我还…还没准备好，请你放过我。”  
他的眼睛已经盛满泪水，看不清对方的样子，只有一片金黄的薄雾，漏了两个破洞，外面是蓝天。  
半晌，索尔叹气。“好吧，我们不做了。”  
他退出去，洛基飞速窜到床的彼端，缩成一团，用睡袍罩住双腿。索尔跪坐着，织物堆在腰间，那根东西显得斗志昂扬。洛基不敢移开视线。  
索尔点头道：“你，嗯，你先睡吧。我得去解决一下。”  
他下床，吹熄蜡烛，低语：“晚安。”  
洛基瑟缩着。  
直到对方关上房门，他才松劲，在床头歪了一会儿，钻进被褥。  
他不知道索尔去了哪儿，不知道他今夜还会不会回来。洛基希望他不回来。从出生开始，他就是一个人，只有孤独是他的朋友。他不能没有这唯一的朋友。  
到了后半夜，洛基长长出气，允许自己陷入柔和的丝绸里。  
这是一场世纪婚礼，势必载入史册。羊皮纸上会这么写：六百一十五年春，阿萨王子索尔·奥丁森与约顿王子洛基·劳菲森成婚，洛基殿下在诸神面前十八次打喷嚏、一次摔跤、并且未能说出婚礼誓约。索尔殿下半夜被逐出寝室，裆部顶起，满面鲜血。  
看戏的群众们会疯狂的。他们仅仅在期待一块巧克力，却得到一个巧克力喷泉。  
但明天的事属于明天，现在他要睡了。  
晚安。他对孤独说。

 

002 太阳山的福斯特女士

早餐时索尔没出现，洛基独自享用培根和煎蛋，感到有些不合时宜的舒适。恍惚中阿斯加德风格的金殿卸下装潢，他回到约顿海姆苍白色的寝宫，火盆终年燃烧，寒气终年弥散，他终年坐在穹顶之下、长桌一端吃早餐，除了刀叉的轻响之外鸦雀无声。  
这里和约顿海姆不尽相同。除了刀叉之外，鸦雀并不是无声的。他听见窗外的鸟鸣，应该是布谷鸟，自从他们进入阿斯加德地界，这种鸟就叫个不停。  
午餐时索尔依然没出现。  
“奥丁森殿下在什么地方？”他心不在焉地问了一句，叉起西兰花。  
侍从长丝维格鞠躬道：“在金伦加比武场，准备后天的大赛。”  
洛基点点头，他对比武大赛没兴趣。两个穿铁桶的蠢货，骑马冲向对方，咣当一声撞得稀巴烂。鼓掌，欢呼，神爱世人。  
“我听说阿斯加德皇家图书馆有十万册孤本藏书？”他问。

他从图书馆大厅的楼梯下来时，迎面碰上索尔和一位棕发女士。二人相挽，态度亲密，穿着配套的金红相间骑装。那是种可怕的配色。  
看来索尔昨晚的去向揭晓了。  
洛基敏锐地发觉她并不是贵族。懒散的步态，粗糙的指节，脸上的小伤疤，错误的系丝带方式。他隐约闻到一丝海盐的气味，配不上这爱奥尼克柱式和橄榄枝纹地砖，让人想起聚集海鸥的礁石。  
索尔见到他，愣了半秒，然后笑着说：“啊，洛基！这位就是简·福斯特女士，想必你已经认识了。”  
在婚礼之前，洛基甚至不知道索尔的长相，遑论什么福斯特女士。他来和狗中的佼佼者结婚，没兴趣预习对方祖辈二十代的爱恨情仇。  
“我不认识。”洛基回答，不紧不慢地走下台阶，微微鞠躬：“女士。”  
福斯特松开索尔，屈膝行礼。“洛基殿下。”  
“啊，你认识我。”洛基微笑，扬起下巴，复又垂首，迤逦而寒冷，“我的荣幸。”  
她双目发亮。“大家都认识你。约顿的小王子，北海冰与雪簇拥的玫瑰，云层里的赞美诗，雪王冠上最光辉的钻石。市面上流传着你各式各样的画像，几百种！我自己收藏了比较真实的几种，你是个传奇，老天，没人真的见过的你。你从不在公共场合露面，但有关你的传言像是锁里漏出的金粉。你可不可以…可不可以给我签个名？我是个冒险家，热衷于收集奇闻，正在筹划一部阿斯加德编年史。而且你知道，会读星象的话，船队们都愿意免费带我。”  
什么？  
洛基礼貌地挂住了微笑，不是非常难，他曾经对着一只踩高跷的马戏团猴子微笑了四十分钟，起码福斯特女士赏心悦目。  
最后索尔清嗓子打断她。“简，我想我们应该放过洛基和…”他憋了眼洛基拿着的书，《泛灵论惯有演化模式》，书名明显是他不认识的单词，“啊，和他的书。”  
听听啊：简。这语气仿佛相伴一辈子了。  
“噢，当然。”她握住双手，像个乡村女孩那样耸动肩膀，“抱歉。我平常不聒噪的，只是现在有点激动。”  
洛基漫不经心地摆出自己最好看的角度，说：“希望我没让你失望。”  
热情的福斯特女士表示她喜出望外。  
“我喜欢你的约顿口音。”她不忘补充。  
我喜欢她。他心想，走出图书馆。

“我有约顿口音吗？”他翻过一页，问侍女。  
丝维格性格坦诚。她回答：“有，殿下。”  
洛基移动舌头。“听起来什么样？”  
丝维格：“很性感。”  
性感，这个词不该出现在皇室身上。它属于下城区酒吧的舞女，那种女孩在桌子上拎起裙摆转圈，好让男人们为她们的吊带袜呐喊助威。皇室不应该性感，他们的领子顶到下巴，从不露出手指，用花茎般纤细的烟斗制造香雾，再从雾背后半睁着眼睛相互凝视。  
或许阿斯加德有不同的习俗？  
但洛基不是阿斯加德人。  
“奥丁森和那个简·福斯特有什么故事？”他的约顿口音更重了。  
丝维格犹豫一瞬，说：“据说他们是真爱。”  
“真的？这种东西还没灭绝吗？”洛基倒真吃惊了，合上书，“童话故事贻害万年，是吧？”  
“在索尔殿下十六岁时，他前往赫尔海姆的死地，见到本世纪最伟大的预言家尼尼夫人。她告诉他，他会在太阳山找到真爱。”  
洛基自认世界地理学得不错。“太阳山？那是什么地方？”  
“没人知道。为了这条预言，索尔殿下一直不肯婚配，满世界寻找太阳山，赏赐每一个提供情报的人。两年前，福斯特女士来了，告诉殿下太阳山很可能指的是镜湖旁边的那座山。相传它的峰顶超过雪线却没有积雪，十分干燥，所以被称为‘火’。在古代赫尔海姆的语言中，‘太阳’是‘火’的最高级。”  
几百年前，一位冒险家翻越一座不存在的山，发现一个白银的湖，湖中有一对天鹅在起舞。从此新婚夫妇在婚礼上跳“镜湖上的天鹅”。  
洛基挑眉。  
“阿斯加德真是个奇妙的地方。”他评价，顿，“赈灾粮？”  
丝维格躬身。“今早已装载完毕，发往约顿海姆。”  
洛基点头。  
片刻后，他又问：“昨天的事，仆人间怎么传？”  
丝维格说：“他们开了个赌局，赌索尔殿下今晚能不能成功。”  
“是么？”洛基轻声说，“赔率多少？”  
“一比三，押成功的人多。”  
他点头。“帮我压不成功。”

当晚，洛基靠在床头看书，索尔游移地进屋，走外八字，努力地拉长门到床的直线距离。洛基瞥他一眼，继续看书。  
终于这只螃蟹挪到床沿，用汇报工作的语气问：“你今晚准备好了吗？”  
洛基合上书，说：“我有个问题想问你。”  
索尔如临大敌，看着那本他不认识书名的书。“你问吧。”  
“你真的相信那个预言吗？”他慈善地问。  
索尔愣，接着笑道：“当然，那可是尼尼夫人的预言。她的每个预言都应验了。”  
洛基听说过这位尼尼夫人，她从未离开赫尔海姆的死地，名声却飞过森林、海洋与冰雪，福斯特一定想要她的签名。说不定已经要到了。传说有一天尼尼夫人去镇上买橘子，她那天突然想吃橘子。卖橘子的姑娘向她求一个预言，她说：你将来会生下三只地位尊贵的红耳鸭。  
现在那个姑娘是华纳海姆的一位伯爵夫人，有三个孩子，她丈夫的家徽是红耳鸭。  
“但这里有漏洞。”他指出，“尼尼夫人说的是‘你的真爱在太阳山’，你怎么确定就是福斯特女士？她只是提供了一些信息。”  
索尔笑得更愉快。“啊，你瞧，预言充满了隐喻，更何况她是用古赫尔语说的，翻译官告诉我，这句话又很多种解释。唯一确定的是，我的真爱和太阳山联系在一起。而且，简也符合第二条预言。”  
这激发了洛基挖宝的兴趣。“还有第二条预言？”  
“没错。第二条预言是，我的真爱是个旅人，不断地离开又回来。”索尔响亮地握掌，“非常符合。她刚从中庭回来，送给我一包悦耳的海螺。”  
的确非常符合。  
洛基中断对视，面无表情地说：“恭喜。”  
安静了半分钟，索尔摇晃着问：“那么…我是说…你……”  
“我不太舒服。”洛基装模作样地捂住肚子，“我们是诸神祝福的伴侣，却在卧室谈论你的情人。这实在让我心存愧疚。我一愧疚，就会心痛。”  
“那里是胃。”索尔提醒。  
洛基象征性地把手提了提，露出虚弱的微笑。  
索尔愣住。  
他比那只踩高跷的猴子还要蠢，洛基忍不住清嗓子。对方惊醒，左右移动重心，咕哝着：“啊，是的，没错。我该走了，我是说…嗯，对。晚安。”  
“晚安。”洛基回应。  
他目送索尔的背影，恶毒地想：哈，贱民们，你们赌输了。无坚不摧的索尔殿下今天又失败了。

次日，半个皇宫前往金伦加，参加那场庆祝新婚的比武大赛。洛基再次见到阿斯加德的国王奥丁陛下，圆而雪白，鬓边发辫里编着一绺金发，那属于已故的弗丽嘉皇后。这对夫妇有一段堪称卓越的政治婚姻。  
贵族们走完过场，在主台落座。索尔坐在洛基侧前方，身披锁甲，镀金工艺，长发束成马尾。从这个角度，洛基只能看见他的鼻梁和颌骨，睫毛一闪一闪。  
他感到一只金蝴蝶落进胸腔。  
洛基皱眉盯着远山，接着专心致志地剥葡萄，比武场上换了几轮人马，断枪弃在场地角落，越码越高。  
待到太阳接近天顶，一个约顿骑士引起他的注意。那人穿着蓝釉盔甲，家徽旗子上绣有金线蓝玫瑰花环，视线滚烫，目标明确。  
索尔转头问：“你认识他吗？”  
洛基心知绝无可能。约顿皇室追捧神秘主义，抛头露面时都蒙着几层纱，隔山隔海，惜字如金。更何况他本人极少参加社交活动，大半生命耗在寝宫里看书、上课、等死。  
但他模棱两可地回答：“我或许不认识他，殿下，可想必他认识我。”  
索尔烦躁地在椅子里扭动。  
那约顿骑士再次将对手击落马下，忽然回转马头，向主看台喊道：“我，约顿海姆的格伦达尔，在此挑战阿斯加德的索尔。”  
看台一阵骚动。索尔立即起身，被奥丁抬手拦住。  
骑士下马，继续喊：“阿斯加德的索尔，你不敢应战吗？”  
索尔冲开他父亲的阻拦，鲁莽而生机勃勃，大步上前，说：“我接受你的挑战。”  
骑士脱下铁手套，掷在脚前。索尔挥开侍从，跳下看台，亲自捡起手套，转身走向他的帐篷。  
哇喔，终于有点意思了。洛基心想，叫了一壶酒。  
几杯过后，索尔骑马回到场地。他穿着白金色的盔甲，红披风，胸口用黄钻石镶嵌着一头狮鹫，羽纹路漫过全身。以洛基的审美来看，这是一幅糟糕至极的盔甲，艳丽、浮夸、百无一用。  
但现在索尔穿着它，阳光在其上爆炸。他穿着它，就像朝霞属于大海，像宝藏属于龙，像丘比特之箭属于每一颗空旷的心，他属于这阳光璀璨的一刻。这一刻，只有他是鲜活而发着光的，其余万物都沦为灰暗的背景板。  
洛基的心脏悬停一瞬，重重地砸落，让他的肋骨生疼。  
他想起阿斯加德的金甲军，从雪城的城墙根、蔓延至地平线上的朝阳，这其间没有一寸土地是平静祥和的。  
索尔翻身下马，走到看台前行礼。  
约顿骑士单膝跪下，说：“我请求洛基殿下赐予我祝福。”  
观众一片窃语。  
“你说什么？”索尔愤怒地问。  
骑士重复：“我请求洛基殿下赐予我祝福。”  
索尔反手就要拔剑。洛基笑了一声，于是所有人安静了。他歪头，食指摩挲酒杯，保持靠着椅背的姿势，和缓地说：“你知道那是不可能的，格伦达尔骑士，我是索尔殿下的…嗯…丈夫，在这种情况下，我的祝福是属于他的。”  
“殿下可以祝福我们两人，”骑士不肯让步，“这样无论谁输谁赢，荣耀都将归于您。”  
这次洛基真的被逗笑了。王子是种傲慢的生物，他们要么独占，要么摒弃，不可能分享。  
果然，索尔嫌恶地低吼，抬头对洛基说：“你祝福他吧。”说罢，走向侧翼看台上的简·福斯特。人群甚至响起几声欢呼。  
洛基想起一句话：无论一个人做出怎样穷凶极恶的事，只要人们得知他的动机是爱，就会顿时产生怜悯之心。  
所以去吧，狗，找你的真爱去吧。带着我的祝福和怜悯。  
国王陛下倾身过来，对他说：“最深的歉意。我会教训他的。”  
洛基微笑，放下酒杯。“您过激了，陛下。其实索尔此举到正好解决了难题。”  
他起身，上前，居高临下地看着约顿骑士，看清了对方眼中的痴狂。这痴狂令他陶醉，感到被珍视，被簇拥，被托举，成为山巅上离太阳最近的冰雪。  
“你瞧，格伦达尔骑士，我没有随身携带手帕的习惯。我是男人，便也不戴饰物。”他说，“那么你想要我如何祝福你呢？”  
骑士窒息般地回答：“一个吻，殿下。若您肯用吻祝福我，我今生再无遗憾。”  
洛基抬眼看了看索尔那边，他正在亲吻福斯特的手背，胳膊上出现一块暗红色丝帕。洛基伸手：“给我你的剑。”  
骑士将剑取下，呈给洛基。洛基拔出一掌宽的剑刃，刃上出现他寒冷的、幽灵般的影子。他把剑身贴上冰凉的嘴唇，闭了闭眼，然后归剑入鞘，扔回去，问：“满足了吗？”  
骑士顿首，用约顿语郑重道：“一切荣耀都归于您。”  
远处索尔翻身上马，整个人笼罩在暴怒的阴云里。洛基远眺这云，被一丁点暗红色刺了眼，便转向另一端。约顿骑士向他行礼致意。  
蓝色真令人心旷神怡。他想。  
双方拉开架势，号角一响，策马冲锋，在中间猛然相撞，无人落马。欢呼声震耳欲聋。约顿骑士的胸甲凹了一块，索尔的一只披风搭扣被打飞，他将披风整个扯下丢掉。那红色像一滩血。  
第二声号角，马蹄溅起泥土，甲胄铿锵作响。半途中，约顿骑士突然扔掉骑枪，跃至马鞍之上，在交错的刹那扑向索尔。二人摔下马，索尔的一只脚卡在马镫里，被拖拽出去数十米。人群在惊呼。洛基看到一道剑光。所有人都站了起来，包括他自己，阳光像是长了刺。  
那柄短剑被索尔的护臂格开，他终于摆脱马镫，二人在泥地里翻滚，他的头盔——一顶浮华的狮鹫生翅形头盔——飞了出去，约顿人一拳砸在他脸上，怒吼：“你配不上他！”  
磅礴的尖叫声。  
侍卫冲上去。索尔挣开对手，拔出佩剑，却再次被扑倒，他狂怒地咆哮着，鱼一样弹跳。  
二人被强制性拉开。侍卫们扭住约顿骑士，索尔捡起剑，拔下对方的头盔。  
“索尔！”  
寂静。索尔看向他，眼神是冰蓝色的。  
洛基气喘吁吁，浑身僵硬，过了一会儿才意识到刚才不止他喊叫了。  
国王厉声说：“索尔，够了！”  
索尔的鼻翼翕动着，额头淌血，半边脸是红的。最终他后退半步，啐一口，收回佩剑。  
约顿人大吼：“你配不上他，阿斯加德的畜生！我要杀了你！你配不上他！”他被扭送到主看台前，依旧在破口大骂，“你们践踏我们的国土，闯入我们的家园，还撬走了我们最光辉的宝藏。盗贼！土匪！你是个畜生！你配不上，你会摧毁他！”  
索尔的手按住剑柄。  
“索尔。”国王警告。  
卫兵从泥地里捡回一柄乌黑的匕首，是淬了毒的。洛基意识到这是一场有预谋的行刺。  
他小声说：“我向您保证，尊敬的国王陛下，我的家族与此毫无瓜葛。他们赞同这次联姻，对于约顿海姆来说，它百利而无害。”  
国王面无表情，颔首，向骑士道：“谁需要为你的行为负责？”  
“我的行为，完全出于我个人意愿。”约顿人大声回答，转向洛基，挣扎着，似是要走近他，似是蛾子要走近烈火，“殿下！殿下，您还记得我吗？三年前，在庆贺大公主成年的比武大赛上，我曾将冠军的花冠献给您。您有花粉过敏症，所以那些玫瑰是黄金制成的。您还记得吗！”  
一段记忆浮出水面。  
他十四岁，海拉十八岁。约顿皇室端坐在雪纺笼罩的看台上，用朦胧的目光凝视天际线。他们自认是云层中的一片雪，但凡落到地上，就成了泥，但凡飞往天上，就成了水，所以必须不上不下，笼在云里。  
洛基看着远处的旗林发呆，偶尔溜一眼比赛进程。他姐姐显得百无聊赖，一杯酒喝了一上午。  
云变了三个形状，比赛终于结束。冠军举旗骑马绕场一周后，拒绝了侍从捧来的红玫瑰花冠，从铁盒里取出一顶纯金的，走向皇室看台。这是为大公主举办的比武，他应当将花冠献给她。  
冠军喊：花冠属于最美的人，我将它献给约顿海姆的洛基殿下。  
观众爆发出欢呼。  
骑士捧着黄金的冠冕，微风吹动纱幕，皇室依然如同冰雕。  
半晌，洛基轻笑一声，起身上前，十几层纱幕为他打开。他那一天戴着时兴的鸟笼面纱，两颊缀着珍珠，碧绿的双眼掩映在白色里，仿佛一场春对冬发起的革命。  
他向世界露出微笑。  
骑士举高花冠，颤抖地说：一切荣耀都归于您。  
“…您还记得吗？您向我微笑了，将花冠戴在头顶。我同每一个吟游诗人描述了您的美丽，那些歌！您听过那些歌吗？‘他微笑时，玫瑰在天南地北开放’，是我写的，您对我微笑时，全世界的玫瑰都盛放了。”骑士又哭又笑，“您值得更好的！不是我，更不是阿萨人！”  
洛基微微前倾身体，俯瞰着这种痴狂，滚烫的，极致的，却又不会让他融化。他爱这种感觉，这种被爱的感觉。  
“我确实记得，”他吟诗般开口，“但这里有个误会——我不是在对你微笑。我是在对玫瑰微笑。那是我生平第一次近距离观赏玫瑰，它们真是种无与伦比的植物。”  
他顿住，沉思，微笑。

当天傍晚，洛基走进餐厅，发现索尔竟然坐在长桌一端。  
桌子长七米，其中五米摆着烛台和绿植。他在另一端落座，隔着一片小白掌观察对方。观察结果并不乐观。  
索尔额头裹着纱布，没动叉子，酒瓶已经空了一半。  
洛基坐下，若无其事地叉起沙拉里的小西红柿。  
汤类上桌再撤走。索尔发问：“你有什么想说的吗？”  
“阿斯加德的奶油非常香醇。”洛基回答。  
“我是说今天的比武大赛。”  
“殿下你英姿飒爽。”只有他能将奉承说得像嘲讽。  
索尔重重地将酒杯按在桌上，酒水溅出几滴。“这件事和你有关吗？”  
洛基放下刀叉，垂着眼说：“殿下，就算你真的死于刺杀，我们的婚姻依然有效，我并不能回约顿海姆。所以不，这和我无关，也和我的家族无关。”  
索尔似乎被说服了，沉默地吃完红烩牛肉。到了香草布丁登场的时候，他指责道：“你不应该祝福他。”  
洛基深吸一口气，抑制住掷餐刀的冲动。上天作证，他准头极好。  
“我还以为阿斯加德不太注重这个。”他回答，将樱桃大小的布丁切成两半，“我的祝福属于你，正如同你的荣耀属于我，对吧？但你去找福斯特女士了，我就觉得，也许阿斯加德不在乎。”  
“她是我的真爱。”索尔着重强调。  
“哦。”洛基气笑了。人们对真爱之举格外宽容，他偏不。  
他叉起手，似笑非笑地看着索尔。烛光平稳。  
“那你为什么不去和你的真爱在一起呢？”他一字一顿地问。  
“我不能。我是阿斯加德的王储，必须承担责任。我不能和她结婚。”索尔理所当然地说。  
“借口。”洛基耻笑，“如果她是你的真爱，你无论如何都要和她在一起。”  
他不认识真爱的样子，但清楚它应有的轮廓。真爱，一生所爱，多么沉重的承诺——你承诺将每一点一滴的爱、都献给一人，直到生命终结。  
没人能做到，所以它才会出现在童话书里。  
“你太年轻了。”索尔说，喷出鼻息，“你不懂，这很复杂。没人能随心所欲。”  
可真爱不是随心所欲，而是孤注一掷。  
洛基猛地起身。“抱歉，殿下，我累了。今天十分精彩，你也早点休息。”

他是被强行扛进卧室的。

索尔把他扔上床。洛基蹬踹着窜向床头，被一把扯住腰带。他抄起那本墙砖厚的《泛灵论》反手拍向索尔的脑袋。索尔痛呼一声，捂住额头。  
该死的，那里是他的伤口。  
血从纱布里洇出来。  
索尔揭开纱布，伤口已经裂开。  
洛基停止挣扎，颤抖着说：“我去叫医生。”  
索尔忽然揽住他的腰，接着天旋地转，洛基摔进枕头，索尔压制着他，像洪水压制着田野，骤然间他的心肺充满对方的气味。酒和火焰。血爬过阿萨皇族那雕塑般完美的脸，开辟出一条风景线，途经山脉、湖泊、峭壁与峡谷，最终滴落在洛基的脖颈上。  
索尔低头，舔掉了那滴血。  
啊。  
有烈火冲进洛基体内。他揪住索尔的金发，没想好是该拉远还是拉近。索尔追逐着他滚动的喉结，仿佛狗追逐着田鼠。  
啊。  
洛基艰难地喷出一口气：“索尔。”  
索尔抬起头，说：“洛基，我今天要操你，你可以试试反抗。”  
他的眼神是冰蓝色的。  
他在比武场上提着剑、意图把刺客斩首时，就用相同的眼神盯着洛基。没有温度，没有理智，令人瞬间置身寒冬、脸颊因冷空气而刺痛。  
洛基·劳菲森从不做无用的挣扎。  
他躺了回去，向征服者亮出脖颈。

洛基被扣在床上，裤子卡在膝盖，疼痛向全身蔓延。  
他听说做爱是很愉悦的，他被骗了。尽管约顿皇室崇尚性冷淡的风格，但他们从不忌讳谈论性。他们请来最著名的诗人，用最美妙的词语描绘月亮、雪夜与性爱，然后他们雕塑一般坐着，欣赏鲁特琴的伴奏，用微表情表达自己的沉醉。  
现在洛基正经历的事和月亮雪夜无关，它是折磨。就像你非要把拨火棍塞进剑鞘里，鞘痛苦地咯咯作响。他的身体没法咯咯作响，只能簌簌发抖。  
一场征服。他心想，手指嵌进床缝。这不是做爱，是征服。征服才是痛苦的。  
他想起自己站在城墙上，俯瞰下方六万阿斯加德军队。几百杆战旗组成五彩的树林，其中一面格外大，是皇室的金狮旗，旗下的人穿着白金色盔甲，红披风像流动的血。即使下一刻就要落败，洛基仍旧面无表情，他是约顿的皇室，他至死都将冷漠而平静。  
只是冷风刺得他落泪。  
他咬住枕头，一声不吭。  
终于索尔顶到最里面，停住。洛基松一口气，挂在这根阴茎上，咬着牙问：“你可以射了吗？”  
索尔笑了声，按住他的肩胛骨。“我以持久著称。”他俯身，阴茎微微向里推进，似乎要顶开什么障壁。“你如果夹得好，我就能早点射，殿下。”  
洛基转动脑筋，试探性地调动肌肉，夹了一下。  
索尔倒吸气，掐住他的胯骨，开始凶狠地撞击。洛基吼了几嗓子，然后死死捂住嘴。就算是被征服，他也要昂着头、冷着脸、带着尊严。  
快点结束。他祈祷。  
他学着迎合对方，摆动身体，收缩阴道。索尔喘出了声音。  
直到他突然顶到什么地方，引得洛基剧烈地一抖，泄出呻吟。索尔又顶了顶那里，快感在洛基脑海里炸开，他控制不住地一吸。索尔一下子射了。  
他们都呆滞地一动不动。  
洛基笑起来，边笑边说：“听说你以持久著称。”  
索尔怒气冲冲地把他翻过来，脱掉裤子，捞起一只腿重新插入，这次没那么疼，堪称一路顺风。洛基捏住他的下巴，说：“既然射完了，就出去吧。”  
索尔回答：“这由我说了算。”  
他再次撞击那个地方，洛基弓起脊椎，张开嘴，指甲抠进对方的衣服。他感觉自己正在被打开，这令他惶恐——被征服，之后是被驯化，给马钉上铁蹄，给荒野铺上道路，然后就可以快马加鞭，肆意奔驰。索尔在他体内奔驰。他的阴道在发烫，渐渐地每一寸都愉悦起来，一层层波浪拍击着皮肉。  
啊。  
洛基用双腿环住索尔的腰，跟上他的节奏。索尔的血和汗甩到他脸上。洛基舔掉嘴唇边的一滴血，索尔低头啃咬他的嘴，洛基啃回去。这和他们的婚礼之吻天差地别。  
血的腥气。  
他想摸自己的阴茎，却被索尔拉住双手，搭在肩背上。  
“以前摸过吗？”他问，每个字都是烫的。  
洛基点头，暗示性地夹紧双腿。  
索尔加快频率，向他索吻，但洛基没法回应他，因为他在放声叫喊。他的世界里什么都不剩，只有索尔和索尔的阴茎。对方把舌头伸进他长大的嘴里，牙齿随着动作磕碰。他帮洛基撸了几下，手很重。高潮来得如此强烈，以至于洛基晕厥了几秒钟。  
索尔在低吼，抽插变得不规律，最后一下深深顶进抽搐着的阴道，射了三波。  
洛基感觉被融化了。  
他瘫软下来，扯开马甲。二人的上衣仍旧整整齐齐。  
索尔翻倒在旁边，笑着拍打他的肩膀：“你刚才叫得全皇宫都能听见了。”  
洛基翻白眼。“你喘得一点都不比我声小。”  
“哦，你太低估自己了。”索尔谦虚道，凑近替他打开那些难缠的纽扣。  
洛基挣脱马甲和衬衫的禁锢，困倦地平躺着，说：“我们应该叫侍女来换床单。”  
索尔把汗湿的衣服扔到床下，踢掉靴子。“别换我这边，”他说，吹熄蜡烛，“我要睡觉，累死了。”  
洛基立即嘲讽：“你这就累死了？”  
“你明天会为此后悔的。”索尔打哈欠，“晚安。”  
洛基盯着床帐顶发呆，过了会儿，在鼾声里回答：“晚安。”

第二天早上他确实后悔了。

他向丝维格咨询仆人们的反应，得到两个字作为回答：“赔了。”

之后一段时间，洛基和索尔相处得不错。准确地说是顺利。就像登山，一级级台阶往上爬，风景轮番变幻，他想爬得更高一点，看看山顶是什么样子。  
两个月里，二人一起吃早餐和晚餐，有时候晚餐会提前结束。他们为床上的支配权争论不休，不停地互相压制，能一直滚到地上。洛基喜欢居高临下，那时索尔会仰望着他，金发在枕头上摊开，蓝眼睛像数万英尺之下的一片海。这让洛基感觉如在云中。而当索尔开始向上顶时，山脉和大地都在涌动。  
他们聊各种各样的东西。起初主要是索尔在说，讲阿斯加德的风土人情，讲吟游诗人带来的奇闻异事。洛基保持着礼貌聆听但不过分投入的姿态，直到他提起小时候的一桩蠢事。  
索尔说：我小时候想当女武神。母后给了我极大的鼓励，并安排画师给我画像，骗我说所有女武神都必须有这样一幅画像。我以前很皮，你知道，精力过剩的青少年。但为了当女武神，我在那个假马鞍上坐了半个月，每天三小时。  
洛基看着卧室里的那副索尔的肖像，情难自已地笑出声。  
很好笑吗？索尔边问边掐他的腰。  
洛基蹬他。他们滚在一起。  
结束后索尔问：你呢？你小时候做过蠢事吗？  
洛基摇头，恹恹地回答：我活得很无趣。  
但索尔缠着他，舔了他一脸口水。好吧好吧，他捂住对方作恶的嘴，好吧，让我想想。  
他说了自己的恶作剧——解开大哥军演舞马的鞍扣，让他在众目睽睽之中滑到马肚子下面；趁夜黑风高剃掉二哥的眉毛，让他留了一年半的齐刘海；给三哥的妻子写匿名情书，让他整整一个冬天都在疑神疑鬼；向姐姐的裙装里塞铅块，舞会结束后她的脚踝肿得像苹果。  
索尔笑岔了气，拍着他断断续续地说：哦，老兄，看不出来你竟然是个捣蛋鬼。  
因为我的生活太无趣了，洛基解释，所以我得自己制造乐趣。  
然后他讲了约顿海姆，讲了好几周，讲冰苔和鱼油做成的香膏，讲皮草的制作方法，讲十七种纱帽款式，讲雪皇城那永不融化的积雪，讲著名的维多维尔湖，在约顿语里它的意思是“雷声”——正巧和索尔的外号相似。  
你问为什么要叫雷声？因为两百年前那里发生过大地震，巨响传出数十英里，滚雷一般。地震使丘陵向下坍塌，一座古城废墟重见天日，据考证它是被附近的红火山掩埋的。半个世纪间无数探险队进入地缝，挖掘火山岩里的金银珠宝。后来双河改道，在这里形成大湖，就是维多维尔湖。严冬时水面封冻，皇室在湖上举行滑冰比赛，庆祝春神诞生节；往下游去的旅行者会选择冰刀鞋，比步行快好几倍。全约顿海姆的人都会溜冰。  
那你会溜冰吗？索尔问。  
洛基扬起下巴：当然，难道我不是约顿人吗？  
但是阿斯加德不会结冰，索尔遗憾地说，这里没有冬天。  
我们只有冬天。洛基回答，低下头切割胡萝卜。在约顿菜比肉贵，那里一年中有七个月寸草不生。

总之，他们相处的不错，用谈话互相渗透，像两种颜色的油彩，在水中柔和地碰撞、交织。虽然索尔总是不经意地显露出一点负面情绪，洛基看不懂这种情绪，他吃了一口白糖，发现里面混着一颗沙子。但他相信等到糖融化在味觉里，这粒沙子自然也就被吐出了。  
他迫不及待地想看看山顶的风景。  
洛基没能等到糖融化，他等来一次晨吐。  
医生来了，医生走了。索尔握着他的手，说了三次谢谢。  
洛基照单全收。就算索尔要来亲吻他的拖鞋，他也会毫不犹豫地抬起脚。  
诸神在上，他是个男人，却怀孕了。这绝对是天底下最伟大的牺牲——你为另一个人，甘愿变得臃肿、迟缓、丑陋，不喝酒，不吸烟，不剧烈运动，还得对着肚皮念童话故事。他该死地值得全天下的感谢。  
然后索尔也走了。  
他晚饭的时候也没回来。  
洛基问丝维格：“索尔人呢？”  
丝维格没吭声。  
洛基又问了一遍。  
她声音里蕴含怒火，回答：“在福斯特女士那里。”  
洛基用约顿语重复问题，得到相同的答案。  
他放下叉子，看着盘子里的牛排。七分熟，血丝从切面渗出。  
他吩咐侍女拿来风衣。

“打开门。”他对侍从说。  
侍从没动，面露难色。“王子殿下命令……”  
洛基提高声音：“我是约顿海姆的王子，与索尔在诸神殿成婚，与他享有同等的地位。现在我命令你，开门。”  
门从里面打开，索尔穿着外袍和睡裤，胸膛裸露。“洛基？怎么了？”  
洛基瞥一眼室内，床帐是放下来的，椅背上挂着一条蕾丝缎带。  
“你在做什么？”他僵硬地质问。  
索尔困惑地笑了，歪头，“兄弟，怎么了？发生了什么？”  
“那好吧，既然你那愚蠢的大脑无法理解我的意思，让我说得再明白点——你在你的情妇这里干什么，索尔·奥丁森？你在折辱我吗？”  
索尔看上去完全懵了。“折辱？不。我是说，简后天就要启程去中庭了，我当然要来陪她。你知道的，她是我的真爱。”  
这句话引炸了洛基。  
“你和我睡了整整两个月，在我怀孕之后告诉我她是你的真爱？！你有什么毛病！！！”  
索尔挥手赶走闲杂人等，会客室里只剩下他们两人，烛火在脸上跳动。  
“我不懂，伙计，我们不是达成共识了吗？”他皱眉，“你不想和我结婚，我也不想和你结婚，但我们结婚了，而且不得不生个孩子。现在任务完成了一半啦，我挺开心的，你为什么生气？”  
洛基无话可说，怒极反笑。  
“既然你已经有了真爱，”他气得声音发抖，“为什么又同意和我结婚？还和我上床？”  
“你选的我。”索尔提醒。  
洛基咆哮：“所以这是我的错吗！”  
对方叹气，叉腰。“我没那么说。你看，洛基，我们都没有别的选择，我们都是被逼的。但是我不想让这变成一场冷冰冰的政治联姻。我一直表现得很友善，我想跟你做朋友。”  
这是洛基听过的、最好笑的笑话。  
他歇斯底里地问：“你和你的朋友上床吗？你对朋友这个词，有什么误解！”  
索尔烦躁起来，抓挠后颈。“天呐，你在说什么？我以为你理解的，我们必须生个孩子，不是吗？这是责任。但除此之外，我很想跟你做朋友，我喜欢和你聊天。”  
洛基后退半步。  
他知道了，他知道那粒沙子是什么了。是愧疚。索尔跟他在一起的每分每秒都在愧疚，觉得愧对自己的真爱。可他又不能对洛基冷眼相向，因为他是如此发着光的一个好人。他今生万事如意，觉得他们可以做朋友，问题迎刃而解。  
原来纯粹的善意也可以这样恶心而残酷。  
“我们做不成朋友。”洛基咬牙切齿，泪水盈眶，“你入侵我的国家，杀戮我的同胞，迫使我离开家乡、和敌人结婚。我们怎么做朋友？啊？告诉我我们怎么做朋友？！”  
索尔冷硬起来。“是你们约顿先骚扰阿萨边境的。”  
“因为我们要饿死了！暴风雪，颗粒无收，没有国家愿意降低粮价，商队压榨我们的矿藏，人死在大路上。连我都知道情况有多糟糕！你们能打败我们，是因为你们有十倍的国土，有十倍的士兵，有粮食！你们这些南方好土地上生长的废物，把我们的尊严当做玩笑！你是得了什么重病，才以为我们能做朋友！！”  
他吼着，哭着，崩塌着。  
这场联姻为约顿海姆带来优渥的贸易条款，如果索尔能爱他，他就能争取到更多利益。洛基只能选最好的那条狗。  
现在他希望索尔爱他，不仅仅是为了利益。  
约顿的小王子生活在与世隔绝的高塔上，双脚从未碰到大地。然后塔下路过一个人，对他张开手臂，说，下来吧，我接住你。  
他没接住。  
洛基挥开索尔的手，转身离开。

他一夜未睡，想通两件事：一，索尔不可能爱上他。二，他们做不成朋友了。  
洛基·劳菲森从不做无用的挣扎。他在这儿摔倒，磕疼了，但不会坐下哭泣，因为没人会来搀扶他。前面的路还很长。  
所以当索尔在傍晚进入起居室时，洛基平静地说：“我们谈谈。”  
夕阳挂在丝绸窗帘上，金红色的，洛基把镂空书签嵌进书页，索尔谨慎地在对面坐下，像一头受了委屈的狮子。  
“我觉得，我们的婚姻没必要进行下去了。”洛基开门见山。  
“啥？”  
“你给不了我想要的，我对你也毫无用处。”洛基阐述，“我建议你去找国王陛下，要求解除这段婚姻关系，并着重强调你对福斯特女士的深沉爱意。如果陛下不同意，你就和她私奔，去外国结婚，也许再生个孩子，到时候大家都会接纳你们。真爱之举永远会被原谅。”  
“不行！”索尔大声拒绝。  
“你无需感到良心不安，我的前景也很可观。我希望我会被遣送回约顿海姆，虽然颜面扫地，但得偿所愿。”洛基捏紧精装书的皮质封面，“较坏的结果是，我将和另一位阿萨王子结婚，就目前形势来看，可能是霍德尔或者维达。”  
“不行！！”索尔跳起来，激动地挥舞手臂，“听听！你到底在说什么？！”  
洛基疲惫地叹气。“这是最好的解决方案，索尔，你得到你的真爱，我得到我的利益。双赢。”  
他的心脏轻微地抽痛一下。  
“屁话！”索尔咒骂，俯身抓住他的双肩，“听听你自己在说什么屁话！我们不会离婚，你怀着我的孩子，他会是我的继承人。别再让我听到类似的言论，我的脾气不像你看到的那样好。”  
说罢，他大步走向门口，几乎是在跺脚。  
洛基叫住他：“索尔。”  
他想说：孩子的问题我可以解决。  
索尔回头，眼神没有温度，也没有理智。  
洛基咽唾沫，说：“你冷静地考虑几天，我们以后再谈。”  
“不需要。”对方斩钉截铁。

等索尔走后，洛基吩咐侍女：“去找罗盘草*。”  
既然无法通力合作，那就只能先斩后奏。  
丝维格犹豫：“殿下……”  
“去找。”

第二天，洛基喝下罗盘草，搭配着煎蛋和奶油培根。中午他又喝了一次。索尔一直没来，当然，洛基预料到了，今天是福斯特启程的日子，他们想必正在城门外依依惜别。  
真是天赐良机。  
他骑马去了皇室专属的三翠峰园林，这里以优质鹿头标本闻名遐迩。青山舒缓地起伏，风带来春天的香气。约顿海姆从没有这样的风。  
“你觉得，从这里跑到那座山头，需要多久？”他用马鞭一指，问丝维格。  
她艰难地回答：“殿下，我觉得索尔殿下会大发雷霆。”  
洛基眯眼眺望远山，“阿斯加德需要约顿海姆的矿藏、皮毛和制香工艺，他们不敢撕破脸皮。”  
历史上阿斯加德曾两度征服约顿海姆，把它并为王国的一个省份，而约顿皇室也两度复辟成功。柔软的阿萨人无法在冰天雪地生存。  
“让我看看你的本事。”洛基挽一圈缰绳，一夹马刺，“驾！”  
他策马狂奔了将近七英里，冲上丘陵顶端。蓝天低垂着铺展开去，洼地里盛开着野雏菊。洛基掀开湿面罩，深深呼吸这充满花粉的空气。  
他想起索尔讲过的一个小故事。他说他十五岁那年在三翠峰射中一只大雄鹿，追着它从正午跑到夜晚，从草地跑到森林，最后那只鹿血尽而死，临死前撞断了双角。它撞击的那棵大树伤痕累累，红叶几乎掩埋了鹿的尸体。  
洛基踉跄着下马，马鞍上全是鲜血。他半跑半滑地陷入花丛，惊起一片浅色的蝴蝶，仿佛地里升起一朵云。  
花粉过敏症开始发作，他肆无忌惮地流泪、咳嗽、打喷嚏，消磨掉所有的力量。  
丝维格追来了，几次三番想扶起他。  
洛基竭力吼道：“滚！”  
“殿下！”她跟着一起哭，“殿下，您在流血。”  
我在流血。洛基心想，低头看，裤子已经被染红了。他站不起来。  
“叫医生来。”他说。  
丝维格跳上马疾驰而去。  
洛基缓缓躺倒，忍耐着痛和痒的折磨。天空经过一朵飞鸟形状的云，花海经过一只游荡的幼鹿，二者都丝丝缕缕地消散了。  
他做了个梦。  
梦里海拉抱着他轻轻摇晃，哼唱古老的约顿摇篮曲。  
远山吃了太阳呀，星星涌上窗。  
大风吹着雪花跑，乒乓又叮当。  
睡去吧，我的爱，故事到终章。


	2. Chapter 2

003 旧王已逝，新王万岁

第一缕晨晖破壳而出，皇城一百零一座神殿的金钟齐齐奏响，低声部，高声部，北区南区，共同演奏《天佑吾王》。  
旧王死去的第五十天，新王登基。  
仪仗队从东门出发，一对锦衣号角手开道，每骑行一百米就吹号并高呼：旧王已逝，新王驾到。二十四名旗手紧随其后，马的铠甲上伸出金制的翅膀。接下来是今天的主角索尔·奥丁森，骑着他的花斑爱马欧德姆，昵称小奶牛。他身着国王礼服，身后六名女武神托着他沉甸甸的刺金红披风。  
洛基坐在敞篷马车上，嘲讽地看着前方那条十米长的披风。  
看呐，他心想，煤矿暴发户的新娘生怕他的大金脑袋不够醒目。  
议事会原本打算推迟洛基的加冕礼。到生产之后，他们说。洛基据理力争，终于如愿以偿。接着他要求和索尔一样骑马，这次被议事会全票否决。长桌另一端，索尔严肃地说：绝无可能，洛基，你怀孕八个月了。  
七个半月。洛基反驳。  
索尔：下一个议题。  
城墙上挤满观礼的市民，向天空抛洒金纸屑。卫队已经提前确保没有一朵花会出现在街道上。  
洛基发觉，差不多就是去年的这个时节，他坐着饱经风霜的马车进入这座城，布谷鸟欢庆冬去春来，人群将百合与金雀花抛在马蹄前。据说他来的“刚刚好”，这就是缘分。  
他想起那场滑稽的婚礼。当他摔倒时世界仿佛轰然坍塌，然后他抬起头，看到一双蓝眼睛。他的心跳被偷走了，而这世界安然无恙。  
果然人不可貌相。洛基用指节轻轻敲打隆起的肚子，想，你最好不要像他，也最好不要像我。至于长相，索尔长得不算太丑，你可以学习一下他的蓝眼睛。其余部分就算了。  
洛基厌恶索尔的其余部分。  
去年七月，索尔在生日宴上喝得烂醉，听信了某个狐朋狗友的怂恿，半夜撞开洛基的寝室，令他梦见一声惊雷，紧接着火舌往全身流窜。洛基被摸醒，大惊失色，反手抽出枕头下的餐刀刺中了这个胆大包天的流氓。他俩在黑暗里对坐着大口喘息，酒和梦都醒了。  
血腥味。  
索尔伸出双手捧住洛基的脸，满手热血，缓慢地撕咬他的嘴唇。  
这个荒诞而安静的吻持续了几分钟，洛基推开他，喊道：丝维格！索尔殿下发酒疯，不小心把刀子捅进肾里了，你去找个医生。快点，别让他死在我床上。  
那是他流产后的第十八天。  
不，不应该叫流产，是堕胎。流产是大自然的决定，而他们之间的仇怨全靠自己添砖加瓦，无辜的大自然全程冷眼旁观。  
刚满二十三岁的索尔躺在洛基最喜欢的一套纯白霜花纹床品上，肾的地方插了一把餐刀，像是一份白瓷盘子里的精美菜品，要是再加点鯷鱼酱就更妙了。他中气十足地骂道：你这个疯子！  
洛基火冒三丈：你半夜猥亵我，还敢说我是疯子？  
索尔：我们结婚了，我在履职！  
洛基反唇相讥：我们就要离婚了，我在自卫。  
索尔激动得血流不止：我们不会离婚！  
这可不由你说了算。洛基冷哼：深呼吸，你正在彻底毁掉我的床垫。  
索尔怪叫：我流着血，而你却只在乎床垫？  
洛基脱口而出：床垫是我人生中不可或缺的重要组成部分。而你，你可有可无，实际上奥丁森，你一死，我能省很多事。  
他们仇恨地瞪视彼此。  
好。半晌索尔说，捂着伤口起身，挪到床边的椅子里。现在你满意了吧！  
洛基言不由衷地回答：满意了。  
被抬走时索尔恶狠狠地诅咒：和你的床垫白头到老去吧！  
洛基气得三天吃不下饭。

仪仗队完成环城游行，走上虹桥大道，这条城市主干道是用七种不同颜色的砖铺成的，每夜两点有专人清洗，鲜亮得名副其实。  
洛基有点累了，重量压得他尾椎骨生疼。他应该接受索尔的那个软垫的。  
春日正午的阳光令他头晕。洛基还没能适应南方天气，去年夏天是一场漫长的噩梦，这个噩梦是炎热的、逼真的、连续性的，梦里他是一只碳烤鱼干。

八月初，捅肾事件之后，索尔耍起了不服输的王子脾气，拆纱布第一晚就卷土重来，洛基故技重施，却因贴身护甲马失前蹄。他俩床上床下窜来窜去，最后洛基走投无路，抄起烛台摆出剑术顶式，不小心引燃了绉绸床帐。  
二人连滚带爬地逃进院子里，索尔大叫着扑打头发上的火星，洛基的睡袍多了一个窟窿。  
对视。  
然后他们心有灵犀地打了一架。晚风翻腾，月色波动，两位王子像街头暴民一样疯狂盲目地攻击对方，扭着摔进新种的荆棘丛里，大有不死不休之势。这里原来种的是玫瑰，被洛基下令改种荆棘，为此索尔曾暴跳如雷。  
他俩爬出来时衣服撕烂，遍体鳞伤，一个嘴角被打裂，另一个鼻子在血崩。  
救火的卫兵们呆滞地看着他们。  
洛基意识到离婚迫在眉睫。王子这种生物，不仅不接受共享，还不接受失败。他害怕索尔把这当成了一项新颖的狩猎游戏，要兴致勃勃地攻克难关。洛基可不想当三翠峰的那只血尽而死的雄鹿。  
他觐见国王奥丁，痛心疾首地陈述了他与索尔的种种不合，强调流产后自己元气大伤，恐怕从此不孕，希望陛下恩准他们离婚。洛基盘算好了，阿斯加德已经发粮赈灾、救下了约顿海姆，这次稳赚不赔。  
不行。奥丁说。  
接下来一个小时，洛基晓之以情、动之以理，从理智到情感证明自己和索尔无法在同一间屋子里生存。就像狮子没法容忍蹦跳的瞪羚，春天没法容忍湖冰，他举例，佯装拭泪。  
奥丁和善地点头，说：不行。  
洛基强压住忿忿不平。在他看来，奥丁无法想象“婚姻不和”，毕竟他和弗丽嘉的政治联姻简直就是“天赐良缘”。  
既然无法另辟蹊径，洛基只能让索尔知难而退。  
然后他开始了自己的失败之旅。

仪仗队经过虹桥大道，金钟齐奏的《天佑吾王》蒸腾为一片火烧云，人群在金红色的气氛里呼喊：雷霆！雷霆！  
雷霆是索尔的外号。他曾经斜靠在床头，向洛基说起这码事，眼睛闪闪发光。那时他们的关系还没有坠入谷底。  
你问为什么要叫雷霆？因为我出生时晴天打雷，持续了一日一夜。据说那闪电是赤红的，小树一般粗。每当我陷入极其严重的负面情绪，这种雷就又会出现。所以渐渐地人们喊我“雷霆”。  
洛基曾在雪城城墙上听过这样的呼声，滚烫地扑面而来。那一天的画面、声音和触感永恒地在他的脑海里打转，像一条误入池塘的鲸鱼。  
他感到眩晕。  
有几片金纸黏在他的睫毛上，他却不能动。小动作有损皇室的仪容。  
索尔回头看了看他，洛基不赞成地皱眉。  
队伍似乎加速了，他悄悄弯曲脊柱，礼服下衬衫已经汗湿。  
洛基见识过“那种”雷霆。  
流产第二天。索尔一拳打断床柱，床帐半塌下来，几乎砸中洛基。洛基一动不动。侍女卫兵噤若寒蝉，窗外一道猩红的电光撕破天幕，片刻后雷声才轰然而至，像一对错了位的爱人。  
破碎过的东西永远无法复原。  
别想那些了，他对自己说。  
队伍抵达神殿正门，索尔翻身下马，忽然几步走回来，向洛基伸出手。那六名举披风的女武神猝不及防，如同彷徨的小鸡仔一样挤成一团。  
洛基撞进他的蓝眼睛。

他们在去年的秋猎节互相妥协。不是屈服，是妥协，屈服是单方面跪倒，妥协是彼此顿首。他艰难地学会了这个动作。  
枫叶变红，西风转凉，王宫里流言涌动，说是这对著名的新婚伴侣有奇异的性癖，每次行房必须见血，而且动静巨大，总有些脆弱的家具摆设要遭殃。丝维格结巴地转述完毕，脸红得像番茄。  
洛基开始想方设法捉弄索尔，往他的衣服里撒痒痒粉，让他在朝会上化身一只疯猴子；酒换成辣椒水，让他喷了三勇士一脸；马鞍涂鱼胶，让他重温了童年静坐三小时的惨剧；钉子、泥坑、死老鼠，想象力没有极限。但它们都没能发挥什么实际作用，到是洛基挨操的次数显著增多了。  
有一次索尔在练武场脱掉上衣，引发一场轰动。他的腱子肉虽然颇为壮观，但抓痕明显更胜一筹。从那之后，所有人都知道了洛基殿下有怎样一双刀光剑影的手。  
他莫名其妙地收到许多包装精美的指甲锉。  
这是怎么回事？洛基问。  
索尔微笑着解释了。  
洛基指控：你是故意的。  
我就是故意的。索尔坦荡地承认。  
第二天他进门时被扣了一桶冰水，为此洛基付出了代价。他们湿漉漉地在床上打滚、叫喊、撕咬，索尔往他的身体里塞冰块，他打肿了对方的眼睛。  
或许我们真的有问题。洛基心想，又纠正自己：不，我没问题，是索尔有问题。他看向旁边枕头上的阿萨王子，认真地问：你是不是有什么强奸的性癖？  
索尔一脸匪夷所思：什么？这是从哪儿冒出来的？  
洛基冷着脸反问：这难道还不明显吗？  
索尔说：我很正常。倒是你，你每次都爽得胡言乱语。  
洛基目瞪口呆。看看是谁在胡言乱语！他大叫，哪次不是你主动的？  
是你故意捉弄我，让我很生气。索尔指出。  
洛基愤怒地下逐客令：立即离开我的卧室，你这个血口喷人的骗子，找你的真爱福斯特女士去吧！她一定很喜欢被你折磨！  
我不，简还在中庭旅行呢。索尔无动于衷：我就不离婚。  
这下洛基彻底发怒了，他蹬踹着索尔，道：你走！走！我和我的床垫不欢迎你！  
索尔捉住他的小腿，问：你是不是又痒了？  
洛基悻悻地钻进被子，愈加坚定了离婚的决心。王子只会独占，从不分享。他就是一位真真正正的王子。  
九月底，秋猎节。  
三翠峰园林变成舒缓的暖色。年轻贵族们大呼小叫，吵闹不堪。洛基与索尔并肩骑行，展现出恹恹的神态。他对这个神态得心应手，这是约顿皇室的金字招牌。骑在马上，脊背挺直但不笔直，脖颈延长但不用力，眉弓放松，眼皮低沉，必须不耐烦，最重要的是不能太不耐烦，把不耐烦变成情绪之外的一种暗示，变成黑森林蛋糕上的那棵红樱桃。  
索尔频频看他，几乎使他破功。  
他抽空狠瞪了对方一眼。  
号角吹响，围猎圈开始收缩，鹿群从树林里冲出。洛基跟在索尔马后，知道他看中了那头大雄鹿。秋猎中最美丽的鹿角将被镀金，挂到皇室的标本展览馆里去，称为“日神鹿”。而猎到神鹿的的人会得到“月神弓”。那弓就挂在索尔背上，。  
洛基张弓搭箭，一箭射中那只鹿的右眼。鹿却没停下，反而跑得更快，伤口并不深。他不能抢了索尔的风头。  
阿斯加德金发蠢货大声问：那一箭是你射的吗？  
洛基懒得回答，转而去射一些小动物，每支箭都穿颅而过。  
他们渐渐脱离队伍，追着鹿进入深林。三勇士之一的霍根跳下马，检查地面上的血迹。他建议：我们最好把马留在这里，它跑不了多远。  
洛基表示自己留下来看马。  
他看着一只松鼠向贮粮地搬运了二十二颗坚果，忽然那只鹿小跑着掠过他的视线。洛基抽出箭，鹿惊觉。第一箭射偏。他追着它狂奔一番，越过一条小溪，闯进一片芦苇丛里。他看不见鹿的踪影了。  
洛基顺着蛛丝马迹走了半英里，突然一陷，淤泥吸着他的靴底。他意识到这是片沼泽，便缓慢地卧倒，利用芦苇一寸寸移到硬地上。真该死。他咒骂着，清理头发，解下佩剑试探地面，磕磕绊绊地向回走。如果待会儿索尔问起，他就说遇见熊了。没错，好主意。  
转过一片芦苇丛，他看见了那头鹿，一半陷在泥里。  
洛基走过去，试图抓住鹿的角，但它不断地挣扎。别乱动，蠢货，他呵斥。鹿停止挣扎，用仅剩的眼睛凝视他。  
洛基抓住鹿角，踩稳地面，试图把它拉出来。他失败了。  
有人吗？他大吼，我是洛基·劳菲森，我需要帮助！  
没人回答，万籁俱寂。  
洛基跪下休息一会儿，再次尝试，可雄鹿越陷越深。他逐渐意识到这是无用的挣扎。在他找回任何帮助之前，这只鹿就将被沼泽囫囵吃掉。  
多么漂亮的鹿啊，角十个叉，像一双捧着宝物的手。洛基小心翼翼地拔出它右眼上的箭簇，摸了摸它的脖颈，轻声道歉。  
他目送那只鹿沉没，手里拿着染血的箭。  
傍晚洛基回到营地，对焦急的索尔说：我要洗澡。  
你去哪儿了？索尔追问。  
洛基钻进帐篷，脱掉泥泞的外衣，把衬衫拽出裤腰，重复：我要洗澡，凉水就行。  
现在是秋天了，索尔说。  
我九岁就能冬泳。洛基回答。

他们沉默地对视，一个坐在椅子上，一个坐在木桶里。帐篷被夕阳浸透，又印着庞杂的影子。索尔手肘撑着膝盖，骑装束发，蓝眼睛因光线而发酵，熔岩与冰雪在这里狭路相逢，呈现出一场绚烂的交锋。  
洛基再次为他的外貌暗暗惊叹。他拥有一切好的东西，即使是他的愚蠢也是好的愚蠢。洛基心想：成千上万的人想要取代我的位置，我没理由拱手相让。  
索尔这枚胸针虽然让他心口刺痒，但无比光鲜亮丽，纵使不能贴身佩戴，放在橱窗里观赏，依然是不错的。  
他问：你为什么就不肯离婚？这对我们都好，说不定我能回约顿海姆……  
索尔打断：你回不去。你会和维达成婚。  
维达是索尔的四弟，比洛基还小两岁，生来少半条腿，可能脑子还有点问题。  
洛基：你问过国王了？  
索尔：嗯。  
洛基沉默片刻，说：好吧。  
约顿小王子从冰雪中坐起，看到了朝霞，看到了鲜花，看到了日暮，现在是躺回去的时候了。  
洛基发问：你确定要继续这段婚姻吗？  
索尔毫不犹豫：当然。我们在诸神面前宣誓成婚，离婚就是欺神。  
这真是非常“索尔”的理由。洛基麻木地点头：好吧，索尔，那就不离婚，但是你必须答应我的几个条件。  
索尔手一挥：你说。  
洛基说：一，你登基之后，我拥有阿斯加德一半的领土，从北境直到艾达华尔平原，这片土地将在我死后传给下一任阿萨国王；二，我要在议事会拥有一个终身席位，有提案、投票和否决的权力；三，你不能有任何私生子，我们都清楚他们的危害；四，行房必须征得我的允许。让你的参谋起草文件，只要你签了字，我就会献上忠心和子嗣。  
这份不平等条约明火执仗，洛基唯恐低估了对方的智力，心中有些忐忑。  
索尔皱眉沉思，开口：我觉得第四条有失公允。  
听听，他甚至知道“有失公允”。  
洛基放松地笑了：那就加上条件“在有了继承人之后”。  
一言为定。索尔伸出手。  
洛基与他握手：一言为定。

索尔向他伸出手，钟鸣，欢呼，金色的大雪，蓝眼睛里没有一丝杂质。  
无形的海风扑面而来，洛基感到自己坐在高塔的窄窗上，双脚空悬，下方是一片超越蓝色的蓝色。他前倾身体，痴迷地俯瞰这景光。他想要这波涛中充满爱意，想要塞壬开始歌唱，想要被诱惑、被呼唤、被崇拜然后被吞没。  
可是索尔不打算爱他，海洋只是碰巧路过。他的真爱还等待着，在太阳山。他们只是一对有旧仇的合作伙伴，凑巧被命运挤压在一起而已。  
洛基无视了他的手，慢吞吞地走下皇辇，与他并肩。从神殿正门到王座台的这一段路，按礼仪必须步行，按礼仪，皇后应挽着国王，但他们没人愿意当皇后。  
“你真的不挽着我吗？”索尔低声问，“你看上去要昏倒了。”  
洛基目视前方。  
金钟的奏鸣进入尾声，他们并肩通过正门。智慧泉大广场满是观礼的贵族家属，从四面八方赶来，带着各地的风土人情，家族旗帜组成树林。——雪原长出一片五彩旗帜组成的树林，仿佛繁花盛开。  
雷霆。  
他们走上九十级台阶，每十级停下，放飞一只鸽子。在最高的平台上，一口气放飞一百只，精选过的，一根灰羽毛都没有，代表腾飞的希望。贵族们打开阳伞，以免不幸被鸟粪击中。  
洛基筋疲力尽。  
约顿人虽然生来双性，可依然有男女之别。男性约顿人不适合生产。他们无法泌乳，骨盆太窄，缺少母性。  
他的髋骨痛得似乎要裂开。过去七个月，洛基与他的床垫相依为命，像个天生的阿萨贵族那样赖在床上吃早餐，尝试了著名的鱼腥草蜗牛，吐个精光。走路令他脚疼，坐姿令他尾椎疼，平躺令他脊梁疼，所以只能侧躺着。胎儿热衷于在他体内燕式旋转，索尔开玩笑说：遗传了你的滑冰天赋。  
洛基习惯性地一蹬，索尔收到讯号，压上来。洛基连忙推他，说：不行不行不行，动不了动不了。  
索尔撸起他的睡袍，指出：你都湿了。  
怀孕的一大弊端，性欲旺盛。他们有两三个月没真刀真枪地做过，一直用手替对方解决。  
你来骑我。索尔殷勤地建议，扶着他慢慢跨在腰上。洛基感觉自己像一头笨拙的河马。他们还没找准位置，阴茎就滑了进去，曾经它是凶神恶煞的野兽，现在被驯服了，套上笼头，顺从地耕地。是水田。索尔扶着他隆起的肚子，和缓地顶，洛基膝盖发软，哽咽道：我跪不住，进得太深了。  
索尔托住他的屁股，说：放松，我接住你。  
洛基听到这话，忽然产生哭泣的冲动。骗子，他心想，你没接住。  
但索尔开始操他，他失去时间和空间感，连带着爱与恨也蛰伏了，只在这似乎无尽的、愉悦的潮汐中起伏。  
可大海总是要退潮的，它还要前往太阳山呐。

王冠落在索尔头上，金色连为一体。  
洛基上前，在王座台前单膝跪下，大祭司吟唱冗长的祝福颂，最后道：“这冠冕授予你，洛基·劳菲森，从此你是受万事万物祝福的阿斯加德的国王。”  
他被加冕为国王。  
一年前，他狼狈地离开家乡，来到这一片画满诸神天使的穹顶之下，与一个注定不会爱他的人成婚。现在他在这里，就是这里，成为异乡的国王，那个人依然注定不会爱他。  
传令官笃杖三声，拉长声音呐喊：“旧王已逝，新王万岁！”  
山呼“新王万岁”。  
他起身，肚腹沉重地下坠，突然一股水流涌出他的下体。  
洛基僵住，睁大眼睛看向索尔。金发的国王陛下微笑着，对世界充满信心，对世人充满爱，太阳也无法像他一样明亮。“怎么了？”他问。  
“我的羊水破了。”洛基回答。

 

004 丝露德

六一六年春，阿斯加德长公主丝露德在大神殿降生。  
那一天的记忆模糊不清，洛基坐船旅行时偶然会回想起几个片段。摇晃着的，有点颠簸，很潮湿。  
我羊水破了。他说。  
索尔拦腰把他抱起，像结婚那天一样。人群轰动。洛基揪住他的领口：仪式还没结束。  
索尔边跑边回答：我觉得王座可能不大喜欢羊水。  
洛基怒道：呸！  
然后宫缩开始了，疼痛接管他的身体。  
记忆在此断裂，它干净利落地手刃了疼痛，扯来别处的帆布遮住血迹。洛基似乎躺在三翠峰的春日草地上，云路过天空，忽而又散作白蝴蝶，忽而又飘落下来，成了雏菊海，忽而又是小雪。他在失血，变冷，直到一颗太阳拥抱了他，摇篮曲轻轻地响：  
远山吃了红太阳，旅人在边疆。  
睡去吧，我的爱，大地到终章。  
下一个片段，他躺在神殿的穹顶之下，诸神歌舞升平，产婆严阵以待。疼痛前所未有地倾轧而过。丝维格告诉他宫缩持续了十二小时，但那感觉像是一生一世。  
索尔被请了出去。  
片刻后洛基发现，刚刚的疼痛实在不能算疼痛，那么淡而无味，此时才是辣椒和鱼露的总攻。他歇斯底里地尖叫，一把抓向旁边，抓空了。  
人们嗡嗡地讲话，单词阴沉地蒙在空中。  
他吼：索尔呢！让他滚回来！  
他疼得失去理智，便也抛下了恒久的仪态，嘶鸣着：让他立即给我滚回来！操他的！操你的索尔！你听到了吗！这是你干的好事！我不生了，操…操——！不生了！  
记忆再次裂开，裂缝中是一道猩红的闪电。  
堕胎事件令索尔暴怒。他像一头疯狮子似的咆哮，动作夸张，恨意沸腾，把整个房间变成灾区。洛基疲惫地靠在床头，想起了那只踩高跷的猴子，二者很有些异曲同工之妙，只是这次他无法露出微笑。  
你知道吗，索尔嘶嘶地说，他都有手指了。  
洛基忽然头晕目眩，雷霆在他肺里奔腾。  
眩晕过后，索尔滚烫地握紧了他的手。他金闪闪的，汗珠也金闪闪的。  
洛基哗哗地淌眼泪，他已经不是他自己了，只是疼痛在人间的投影。他对索尔哭喊：看看你干的好事！我恨死你了，太疼了！我要死了…让我死吧，我不想活了，让我死吧。  
别喊了！索尔抓紧他，别喊了。跟着我深呼吸，洛基，洛基！看着我。深呼吸，好么？  
他用一种滑稽的方式吸气呼气，像一只快速打嗝的青蛙。洛基嫌恶地想甩开手，但索尔抓得很紧，热量一层层碾压进他的皮肉。  
疼痛再次涨潮，洛基挣扎着破出水面，呼吸，哽咽，摆头，无意识地呢喃：救救我，我不生了，我生不了。  
好的！好的！索尔语无伦次，凑近他，说：就生这一个，我们就生这一个。再也不生了。  
洛基气得几乎暴毙——他还想过生第二个？！  
疼痛的波涛骤然淹没他，记忆触礁了。

丝露德在黎明时降生。

她被安放在纯金和琥珀的摇篮里，头顶悬着矮人打造的宝石床铃。索尔拨弄着那些红宝石、蓝宝石、绿宝石的小动物，兴奋地说：“这就是我小时候挂过的床铃。我给它们起了名字，这是斑比，这是科达。”  
“困惑被解答了。”洛基嘲讽，留下他独自咀嚼意味，俯身看向自己的女儿。女儿，多么古怪的词，每个读音都是崭新的。这个词曾经存在过吗？或者它是刚刚被发明的？  
“她可真小。”洛基评价。  
索尔放弃思考，接话：“你听上去很失望。”  
他是很失望。昨晚他以为自己生了一艘四桅克拉克帆船，现在看看，她只有西瓜那么大。克拉克帆船一定能装载三千颗西瓜。  
我竟然被一颗西瓜折磨得痛不欲生，他挫败地心想。  
“她会长大的。”索尔展望未来，提前露出慈祥的微笑，“她一定很高，很漂亮——她的起点这么高，是吧？我希望她有我的鼻梁，和你的眼睛，你的眼睛比较适合女孩儿。我不是说你长得娘！我的意思是，你知道吧，咳。”  
洛基更担忧了，因为他意识到丝露德有一半几率得到索尔的智商。“这不是拼图游戏。”他翻白眼。  
索尔迅速被“拼图游戏”四个字吸引了，当洛基从灰暗的前景预测中清醒，他已经策划了将近十套拼图，画面从“梣木和榆木造人”到“金甲军长征赫尔海姆”，应有尽有。  
“我们做一个全世界最大的拼图，五万片！”索尔心满意足地挥手。  
愿诸神保佑你，丝露德。

一周之后，索尔安排好了丝露德二十年的人生。洛基目瞪口呆地看着那匹小马驹，蹄铁镶着小钻石，鬃毛上系着一长串蝴蝶结。  
“这是什么怪物！”他大叫。  
索尔回答：“这是我们女儿六岁的生日礼物。”  
洛基捂住脸，沉重地说：“但是等到她六岁时，这匹马就已经儿女成群了。”  
索尔显然还没来得及考虑这个问题，他沉思几秒，又雀跃起来。“那我们可以从他的儿女里挑一匹。”  
什么都挡不住国王陛下的好心情。  
两周时，他欢腾地冲进房间，对地毯上的洛基道：“帮我签个名吧。”  
洛基正在做瑜伽——一种中庭传来的塑身运动——试图缩小因生产而变宽的骨盆。一本植物图鉴摊在他面前，翻到四叶草和鸢尾的一页。他抬起身体，问：“紧急文件？”  
三个月前他第一次走进御前会议，在长桌彼端坐下。群臣骚动。洛基拿出索尔签过名的法律文件，确保每一个人都看清了那个丑陋的鬼画符，然后扬起下巴，复又垂首，迤逦而寒冷，微笑道：很高兴加入你们，先生们。  
索尔把一张画卡放在他面前，画的是他。绿颜料十分新鲜，衬得四叶草黯然失色。洛基挑眉。  
对方磕磕绊绊地解释：“简从中庭回来了，刚回来，她特别想要你的签名。你知道她在写书吧？书名还没确定……”  
洛基拿着卡片起身，索尔打住。他往外走，索尔跟着。到了门外，他把卡片塞进他的衣领，说：“做梦吧，我不会签的。”  
说完咣地关上门。自从他们关系破裂，洛基就在每一扇门上挂了锁。  
“听着，索尔·奥丁森。”他在拍门声里舒畅地说，“只有天塌地陷、江河倒流、大海燃烧起来、鹿角长出鲜花，我才会给你签这个名。”  
第二天，他面孔扭曲地走进索尔的书房，问：“你还要不要我的签名？”  
索尔惊讶地眨眼，歪头问：“鹿角长出鲜花了吗？”  
洛基强忍住抽他的冲动，把一封信扔过去：“不，但我姐姐海拉要来了。”  
索尔展开约顿皇室封蜡的信纸，迷惑道：“好吧？”  
洛基叹气，叉腰，宣布道：“所以你务必与我扮演一对和乐美满的伴侣。”  
“你在说什么啊？”索尔迅速入戏，笑着把他拉近亲吻，“我们不就是嘛！”  
各取所需，合作愉快。  
洛基对索尔的积极配合颇为满意，提笔在卡片背面签名，还多写上一行字：祝真爱永存。

六一六年初夏，约顿使团抵达阿萨皇城，恭贺新王登基、公主降生。约顿的海拉殿下身着本土服饰走入觐见厅，带来千里外的雪气。她的声音从层层面纱后贯穿而出：“好久不见啊，弟弟，你还挺适合阿斯加德的风格。”  
他们陪她参观收藏室，海拉的阿萨语说得不好，洛基充当翻译。她在八岁时解雇了“无用的”语言教师，把多出来的时间献给骑射和剑术。  
海拉对着一整面墙的镀金鹿角标本说：“啊，真可爱。我正好有一顶相似的帽子。”  
然后她看到了那副正式的家庭油画，笑得停不住，用阿萨语问：“陛下，你手里拿的是什么？一个木瓜吗？”  
实际上，是一个毛绒玩具。  
原计划是洛基抱着襁褓，但他无法忍受那两只纽扣眼睛的恐怖凝视，所以这项任务就交给了索尔。他根本不会抱孩子，那样子像是随时准备进行铁饼比赛。  
索尔的脖子变红了，洛基深吸气，岔开话题：“你的画技进步了吗，姐姐？”  
海拉做了个优美的手势，手指柔软得像海蜇。“即使我成了举世闻名的画家，你的肖像画依然是我最爱的代表作。很传神，不是吗？你把它挂在哪里了？”  
洛基咽唾沫。“烧了。”  
索尔偷偷瞟他。洛基大无畏地继续说：“发生了一场火灾，把整个卧室都烧了。”  
安静。  
海拉是约顿铁卫队的先锋官，她沉默时每一寸皮肤都是尖刀。  
随后，尖刀消失了。她抬起藤蔓般的手挽住洛基，说：“看来我得给你新画一张了，弟弟。现在，我可爱的小侄女在哪儿呢？”  
他们去看了丝露德，海拉执意称她为“小木瓜”，还毫无保留地嘲笑了那个床铃。索尔的红色已经蔓延到了脸部，洛基找借口把他拽出来，没等说出警告，就听见对方问：“你在约顿海姆时也是这样的吗？”  
洛基冷笑一声，回敬：“我的脾气不像你看到的那样好。”  
“这太诡异了，那个面纱。”索尔抹脸，“我看不见她的表情。”  
洛基提醒：“和乐美满。”  
“当然当然。”索尔活动肩膀，“交给我吧，我擅长社交。”  
他走过去，对海拉说：“上次在战场未能交手，现在我们比一比剑术吧。”  
洛基没来得及肘击他的肋骨。

私人比武室里，海拉第三次夺剑，用约顿语对洛基哼道：“他的肌肉是水囊吗？”  
“她说什么？”索尔爬起来，茫然而震惊。  
“她夸奖你打得不错。”洛基平静地回答，“你想必知道，海拉是约顿最好的剑士，她天赋异禀，从无败绩。”  
索尔大喊：“难以置信！”  
看样子他很想打第四场，洛基急忙佯装疲劳，结束了无聊的比拼。海拉把羽击剑放回武器架，用约顿语冷笑：“怎么了，弟弟？床上太用力了吗？”  
“床成了我的战场，你觉得呢？”洛基笑着反问。  
“你们在说什么？”索尔问。  
“我们在说约顿新发明的烟丝口味。”洛基仔细地把领巾花纹翻到正面，“你尝试过约顿烟吗？”  
“没有。”  
海拉插入对话：“既然这里只有我们三个人，那么，陛下，我要问你几个问题。”她的阿萨语发音坚硬，像一块生铁，“——有关简·福斯特。”  
索尔仿佛被雷劈了，他看向洛基，洛基轻微摇头。  
“简…简·福斯特女士是我的好朋友。”他回答，抱起双臂，左右移动重心，“她是个冒险家，嗯…懂星象…出版过好几本书……怎么了？”  
海拉轻缓地踱步，阳光掠过面纱，形成浮动的火影。“我听说了几个有趣的故事，有关尼尼夫人和真爱预言。恳请陛下为我解惑，尼尼夫人当时到底说了什么？”  
“她说我会在太阳山找到真爱，还说我的真爱是个旅人。”索尔回答，皱眉，显出不耐烦的征兆。  
海拉似乎觉得有趣：“所以陛下和福斯特女士相爱了？因为一个预言？”  
“那是尼尼夫人的预言。”索尔提高音量，没看见洛基尖锐的眼色。  
海拉发出一个意味不明的鼻音，轻飘飘地说：“祝陛下真爱长存。”  
索尔开口，这时一个金发青年闯入房间，扬声道：“哥哥，我听说你藏在这里和铁卫队先锋官海拉比剑！”  
巴德尔，索尔的王弟，也是金发碧眼，光芒璀璨。他向洛基鞠躬，“陛下。”接着对海拉鞠躬道：“久仰大名，我是布列达公爵巴德尔。”  
“海拉，约顿铁卫。”她抬起手，让他行吻手礼。  
巴德尔跃跃欲试：“不知道有没有荣幸与殿下比一次剑？”  
洛基叹气，想起了约顿比武厅外排起的长队。

晚间欢迎宴会，杂耍团在厅中央表演助兴。约顿使团坐在王座右手侧，清一色本土服饰，仿佛误入麦田的一座冰山。连狮子钻火圈都没有他们抢眼，更何况海拉还戴着那顶鹿角帽子。洛基敏锐地从她的帽子上感受到了杀意。  
他得找个时间和她好好谈谈。  
索尔倾身过来，悄声说：“嘿，洛基，我想告诉你个事。啊……我和简分手了。”  
酒杯忽然变滑了。  
“你被你的真爱甩了？”他惊讶地问，把杯子放回桌上。  
“不，没有。天呐，你怎么能这么妄加揣测。”索尔蠕动着，“是和平分手，你知道，互相甩了。”  
“你被甩了。”洛基总结。  
索尔抹脸。  
“这是什么时候的事？”洛基感到神清气爽。  
“上周，她一回来。我们去听音乐会，好像是个音乐会吧。我可能睡着了一会儿。然后她说我们不合适，还列了一张不合适清单。唉，她说得确实很有道理。”索尔嘀咕，揪着自己的胡子茬。  
“我可真羡慕她。”神清气爽之后，洛基开始冷嘲热讽，“很遗憾我没有甩你的机会了。”  
“这是什么意思？”索尔稍微激动，引起几个人的注意。洛基向他们一一点头致意，说：“没什么意思。”  
他看向索尔，对方情绪消沉，金发也不那么闪亮了。洛基有些心软，便客气地安慰道：“别灰心，索尔，她可是你的真爱啊。命运终归会让你们在一起的。”  
索尔很久没回答，直到钻火圈表演结束，他才说：“我在想，也许…也许她不是我的真爱。如果她是我的真爱，又怎么会甩…怎么会和我分手呢？”  
洛基吃惊，夸赞：“你变聪明了。”  
索尔问：“这又是什么意思？”  
一个吟游诗人上场，洛基一边鼓掌一边说：“原来我以为，你的大脑无法进行如此复杂的思考。但今天它证明了它自己。”  
索尔变红了，应该是气的。他喝掉了一壶酒，再次凑近，说：“洛基。”  
洛基等了半天，开口问：“嗯？”  
索尔坐回去，蠕动，抹脸，抓过头皮。洛基嘲笑：“小公主对自己今天的形象还满意吗？”  
索尔转头：“你想和我试试吗？”  
洛基眯起眼睛：“试什么？”  
“试试在一起。”  
“我们就在一起。”  
索尔看上去惊慌失措，喉结滚动好几下，挤出半句熟悉的话：“我觉得我挺喜欢你的。”  
“我们做不成朋友。”洛基转眼去看节目，吟游诗人正引颈高歌，每唱完一节就换一种弹鲁特琴的姿势。“我以为我早就说得够明白了，去找别人谈友情，好吗？”  
索尔又喝了一壶，动作渐渐洒脱。他探身抓住洛基的后颈，蓝眼睛飘着雾却又泛起光，“我没在说友情。”  
洛基闻到了危险，好像他眼前有一个深水湖，而地面静悄悄的倾斜。  
“那你在说什么？”他好笑地问，“爱情吗？”  
“是的。”索尔干净利落地回答。  
洛基只感到一股怒火急速烧出皮肉，火焰很小，针尖一样。“你现在说这个，不觉得太晚了吗，陛下？在我们撕破脸皮之后，在堕胎之后，在那些强奸之后——在简甩了你之后？”他把言辞打磨锋利，不惜割伤自己的舌头，“我是什么？你的第二喜欢的菜品吗？火鸡插翅飞了，所以你打算吃熏火腿了？”  
索尔呆住。“没有，我没那么说，这不是我的意思。”  
“这就是你的意思。”洛基冷声说。  
“这不是我的意思！你为什么总是曲解我的话！”  
吟游诗人发出窒息般的气音，僵在大鹏展翅的动作里。整个厅堂陷入寂静，酒水惶恐地摇晃，所有人都看向他们。  
快笑一笑。洛基心想，微笑，再说个笑话，人人都爱笑话，很快他们就会忘记索尔的狮子吼，继续听这只大公鸡唱黑龙和公主的逗趣故事。  
但他笑不出来。他的面皮紧绷，压抑着其后蓬勃的恨意。他怕他稍稍一动，这缝线就会裂开，然后他的脸将被仇恨冲垮。  
半晌，他说：“我累了，先休息了。”  
“洛基。”索尔叫他。  
洛基起身离开，全身因愤怒而发抖，仿佛皮肤下是成千上万春雷后的昆虫。他的感情在这一刻被叫醒了，从冰雪、枷锁、深夜里不合时宜地惊醒，慌不择路，在体内横冲直撞。  
他想起婚礼的钟声，百合花零落在马蹄前，有人问“你没事吧”，那声音沙哑而柔软。然后是疼痛。索尔靠在床头，簌簌地讲着奇闻异事。指甲里的鲜血，脸上的鲜血，霜花纹床单上的鲜血，泪水。红叶掩埋了他，地里升起一朵云。还有那些恨意，在喉咙中涨潮，恨是一片海，浮不起任何东西。  
他溺水了，被身体里的海溺毙。  
他站在城墙上，拉开弓。远山正在吞吃太阳，金线狮鹫旗熠熠生光。海拉是最好的剑士，洛基是最好的弓箭手。  
雪沫飞过弓弦，旗下的人面目不清。  
几万人呐喊着：雷霆！  
一双蓝眼睛。  
洛基猛地停住，闭上眼深深吸气。  
你不能在这时候说爱。他咬紧牙根，心想：你怎么敢在这时候说爱。在一切都结束之后，你把坟墓挖开，把尸体拖出来，妄想它复活，以为骨头能重新长出肌肉，以为一切能完好如初。谁给你的权力？谁给你的这种狂妄？——你凭什么这样为所欲为？  
身后传来重重的掷杯声，接着索尔喊：“唱！”  
洛基冷笑一下，继续走远了。

他陪了丝露德一整晚。十一点半的时候她醒来了一次，睁开海蓝色的眼睛。  
洛基凑近，又远离，害怕呼吸会惊扰到她。她的脸太小了，人类的脸不应该那么小。还有她的皮肤，像是透光的玫瑰花瓣。仅仅是看着她，洛基都感到鼻腔刺痒。  
他对丝维格说：“她醒了。”  
丝维格走到摇篮边。“公主殿下的眼睛真美。”  
当然了。那是比蓝更蓝的颜色，虽然现在只是一滴水珠，但会成长为汪洋大海。多年后她将爱上一个人，她将把他托举在波涛之上，让他触碰朝霞与日暮，让他把星星串成鱼线，再让他听到塞壬的摇篮曲。  
那是索尔的颜色。金，蓝，红。金色的心，蓝色的天堂，还有红色的血。  
“她为什么不睡觉，却一直打哈欠？”他问侍女。  
丝维格：“可能是不习惯新环境。您睡觉前一般会做什么，殿下？”  
洛基认真地思考了一下，发现自己睡觉前一般在听索尔打鼾。  
他撑住额头，坚决地说：“不。”  
“你会唱摇篮曲吗？”忽然他出主意。  
“殿下指的是哪一首？”  
“太阳啊，雪花。那首。”洛基根据模糊印象哼了一段，“你知道吗？”  
侍女摇头。  
洛基叹气，靠回椅背，脱口而出：“我姐姐以前给我唱过这首。”  
“海拉殿下？”  
洛基不确定还要不要说下去，秉烛夜谈不是他的风格。他用食指敲打扶手，半晌，漫不经心地唱出几句。“远山咬住太阳了，狼群咬住羊。睡去吧…睡去吧，我的爱，寒夜…嗯…寒夜……”他忘记了。  
睡去吧，我的爱。  
就在洛基快想起来的时候，索尔绊倒在门口，发出惊人的巨响。丝露德开始哭。他跌跌撞撞，一身酒气，喊：“洛基！”  
洛基难受地架住他，“你发什么疯？”  
索尔整个人瘫在他身上，像一坨金红色的糖浆。“你在唱歌吗？”  
然后他突然唱起阿斯加德战歌，完美诠释“鬼哭狼嚎”这个词语。丝露德哭得更响，她大概以为地狱之门刚刚打开了。洛基把索尔拖出门外，发现他竟然没带来一个侍卫。于是他只能继续撑着对方，艰难地向寝宫挪动。  
战歌被呕吐打断。幸好索尔弯腰转头的动作够快，不然洛基的丝绸衬衫就要报废了。他按住自己的腿，以免它们自作主张地把索尔踹进花肥里。  
“你疯了吗？”洛基揪起他重新上路，“你把维多威尔湖喝下去了？”  
“洛基。”索尔说。  
洛基等着他说话，可索尔又叫了一声：“洛基。”  
接着他连续叫了好几声。他的下巴放在洛基的肩膀上，开口说话时脑袋一耸一耸的。  
洛基隐忍着怒火，回应：“说！”  
索尔却安静了。  
二人摇晃着进入寝宫，侍卫想上来帮忙，可国王陛下像是黏在他身上一样，扒不下来，扒得狠了还会嚎叫。洛基找到索尔的房间，把人摔在床上，怒道：“松手。”  
“洛基。”  
“你到底要说什么？快点说。”  
索尔躺在枕头上，金发摊开，蓝眼睛像数万英尺之下的一片海。“我是真的挺喜欢你的。”他说，烛光在这一刻纹丝不动。  
洛基的心跳漏了一拍，然后胸腔开始疼痛。  
“睡吧。”他回答，抽手，索尔不放开，牵到嘴边亲了亲指节，咕哝道：“你是我今生见过的最美丽的生物。”  
够了。  
洛基点头，“好的，谢谢，我的荣幸。现在睡吧，好吗？”  
索尔长出一口气，小声问，“你唱的那首歌，讲的是什么啊？”  
他睡着了。

他返回自己的房间，吹熄烛火，片刻后从床上坐起，轻声道：“海拉？”  
一道人影从窗台跃下，站在月光与阴影的分界线上，动作像一只猫。  
“弟弟。”  
洛基挑起眉毛，“有话快说。”  
她单刀直入：“约顿计划刺杀索尔·奥丁森。”

 

005 你会是唯一的王

第二天朝会索尔全程心不在焉，洛基独自一人面对大将军海姆达尔和他的三十页金甲军季度结算报告。  
会议结束后索尔没动，于是他也没动。群臣撤离时眼神交织，纷纷以目示意。看来茶会聚餐又有新谈资了。  
议事厅只剩他们两人。  
“洛基。”索尔交叉双手。  
“我知道你想说什么。”三个词形容索尔：愚蠢，热情，锲而不舍。“你想让我也列一个不合适清单吗？我保证它会比福斯特女士的那份长。”  
索尔清嗓子。“不，我不想。我是说，我们已经结婚了，这辈子都会在一起。为什么不尝试一下呢？我很抱歉以前的事，我态度恶劣。那些强…强……我可能，唉。但是我不会、不会再那样了，我保证。你也喜欢我的，不是吗？试一试总没有坏处。”  
天呐，他是在“请求”吗？  
洛基打赌索尔此生从未“请求”过，他把请求说得像是施舍。他是不是整个朝会都在准备这个？  
昨夜月光里的海拉一闪而过。  
洛基抿唇，移开视线。“正是因为我们结婚了，才不能试一试。想想看，索尔，现在我们能和平共处，但分手之后呢？不得不和旧情人朝夕相处、养育孩子，听上去就令人毛骨悚然。”  
索尔开始仔细考虑这个问题。  
洛基再添一把火：“何况你的真爱还在太阳山，命运终归会让你们相逢。到时候我们怎么办呢？别难为自己，别做无望的尝试，让大家都活得轻松一点。”  
“我没想这么多。”索尔承认。  
洛基一笑：“我习惯了。”  
他起身离开，留下索尔坐在空桌边、独自思考着前因后果。一大片阳光铺在橡木桌面上。  
能掀翻这东西，索尔抗婚时一定相当激动。

洛基绕道王座厅，远望那两把纯金的椅子。它们虽然摆在同一个平面上，却依然有尊卑之别。  
昨夜。  
海拉单刀直入：“约顿计划刺杀索尔。”  
洛基怔了下。“……为什么？两国关系史无前例地好。”  
“你忘了为国捐躯的拜勒斯特殿下了吗？”她冷哼一声，“虽然他那是不自量力。”  
拜勒斯特是他们的二哥，约顿王的爱子。洛基曾趁着月黑风高偷偷剃掉了他的眉毛，让他留了一年半的齐刘海。那个瓜盖头给全王宫带来了欢乐。拜勒斯特知道幕后元凶是洛基时，只随意说了一句：啊，那个捣蛋鬼。  
他们不熟。  
索尔用锤子砸破了拜勒斯特的脑袋。士兵把头盔从尸体上摘下，他的大脑和血浆立即滑溜溜地淌出来，像一只奇异的碎鸡蛋。  
于是国王塞给洛基一张弓，把他推上了雪城城墙。  
“复仇？”他问。  
“还有夺权。”海拉无声地行走，“索尔死后，丝露德会继承王位，相当于你会继承王位。我们都没想过会有这么一天，是吧？”  
红毯尽头纯金的王位。  
“你觉得那帮阿萨贵族会答应？”洛基反问。  
“他们必须答应，这是法律，不答应就是谋反。女武神拱卫王座，金甲军拱卫皇室，他们都会支持你。”  
洛基摇头：“太冒险了，太急了。起码要再等五年，甚至十年。”  
海拉笑，“哦，弟弟，你不会觉得十年后你还会是阿斯加德的国王吧？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“拜托，别表演幸福快乐了。你不适合幸福快乐。”海拉轻笑，“我听说索尔当时为了抗婚，在朝会上直接掀了桌子，扬言他宁愿与自己的花斑爱马结婚。”  
听上去是索尔的说话风格。  
她继续说：“很显然简·福斯特不是预言中的真爱，但他总会找到那个人的。到时会发生什么，我亲爱的弟弟？你猜他是会放弃财富权力和真爱私奔，还是会干脆和你离婚？”  
洛基想起索尔躺在枕头上，困倦而真诚地，轻轻亲吻他的指节，说：我真的挺喜欢你的。  
“我在法律上拥有阿斯加德一半的领土……”  
“但奥丁森才是真正的国王，不是吗？”  
安静。  
海拉打哈欠。“考虑一下，弟弟。晚安，祝你好梦。”

——只要索尔死了，你就是阿斯加德唯一的国王。  
王座在金光中抒情地闪耀。洛基醒过神，对着金属花瓶整理领巾，抚平衣褶，然后大步穿过空无一人的走廊。

几天后，索尔在寝宫大厅叫住他。  
“我考虑了你说的话，很久。”他笑着说，是那种纯粹的、愉快的笑，愁云或惨雾皆已消散，“你说得对，洛基，全都对。是我想得太简单了。其实，唉，其实我真的挺喜欢你的，如果我们没有结婚…但我们结婚了。我应该尊重你，应该慎重考虑这段永久性的关系。我会的，我保证。从今以后，你是我最亲密、最可靠的朋友。”  
他微笑，等着洛基的回应。  
洛基有些恍惚。这种笑容属于去年的索尔，没有经历过失去，没有体会过痛苦，得到了太多爱，所以不知道自己被爱着。  
他忽然感到嫉恨，嫉妒索尔的愚蠢，恨他完美的人生。他一辈子都生活在晴空之下，以为所有云都是白的，以为所有人都该爱他。  
“啊我忘了。”索尔惊觉，按压后颈，“你不想和我做朋友。我理解你，真的。你说我们不合适，你说得对，都对，确实如此。你的那些书，诸神啊，还是赛马场适合我。所以，我们就当合作伙伴吧，你觉得怎么样？”  
半晌，洛基抿唇，点头。“当然，陛下。我们是合作伙伴。”  
于是连白云都消失了，只剩下彻底的阳光。索尔抬起手，顿，拍了拍他的肩背，露出好兄弟之间心照不宣的笑容。  
忽然，洛基清晰看到了索尔抗婚的那一幕——金色的索尔，年轻气盛，大喊着什么“自由”、“爱情”和花斑爱马的名字，在遭到奥丁的迎头痛击后，一把掀翻了那张漂亮端庄的橡木长桌。群臣相携着忽地扩散开，像一个受惊的湖，而索尔就是跳入水中的石子。不，石子不够形象，是金块，美好而闪光。  
洛基转开眼睛，按摩眉骨，说：“我有点累了，陛下。告退。”  
他有点累了。  
第二天清晨洛基被鸟鸣吵醒，时间很早，光线还淡得没有色彩。他躺在床上，一动不动，分辨出四种鸟鸣，分别是布谷、知更、伯劳和渡鸦。他以为睡眠会消除疲劳，但它全无作用，疲劳依旧沉淀在他的胸腔里。  
洛基无法再度入眠，鸟鸣令他烦躁。他想抓起弓箭，把这群幸福而聒噪的小动物全部射死。他想这么做，可疲劳在沉淀。  
等到光线变成健康的橙黄色，洛基感到一种强烈的、与世界的隔阂感——世界是橙黄色的了，可他还是苍白的。  
丝维格敲门进入，提醒他是时候准备参加朝会了。  
洛基没能立即回答，他发现他不仅与世界隔阂，还与自己的身体隔阂。他奋斗了一番，才从寂静手中夺回自己声带的控制权。“不。”他说。  
“什么，陛下？”  
洛基重复：“我今天不想参加朝会。”  
这可是件新鲜事，无论失眠晨吐发烧还是高温天气，洛基从未缺席过朝会。他乐于观赏群臣对他敢怒不敢言的样子，这是他的每日娱乐。而现在他忽然失去了兴趣，疲劳在他全身沉淀，越来越厚，越来越坚硬。  
他对生活失去了兴趣。  
他对生活失去了所有兴趣。  
那些大臣，一幅幅典型的阿萨面孔，每一个都不怀好意。丝露德，她就更可怕了。她是活的。这令洛基非常困惑。仅仅两个月前，她只是他肚子里一团会燕式旋转的肉。她怎么可能突然变成活的呢？而且还有一双蓝眼睛，还会长大，终有一天会变成叽叽喳喳的少女，会在纱帽上插嫩粉色的珠花，会出嫁，会死去，会被安葬在三翠峰旁边的皇室墓园里，大概紧挨着她那位早夭的兄长曼尼。这怎么会是真的？简直是一个匪夷所思的黑暗童话。  
至于阿斯加德的皇位。洛基觉得，他也不是特别渴望成为唯一的王。那听上去很孤独，他不想孤独地活着。  
他想聊天。  
洛基看向旁边的枕头，阳光为它染上暖色，但这是一场欺骗，因为它是冷的。他想起某个烛光旺盛的夜晚，索尔把这个枕头垫在背后，讲着他十七岁之前撒过的酒疯。十七岁之后？他笑起来，十七岁之后我就不喝醉了。  
然后索尔在二十三岁生日那天喝的烂醉，结果被洛基捅了一刀，在这张床上损失大概一千毫升的血，毁掉了漂亮的霜花纹床单。  
洛基有点想笑，可疲劳沉积得太厚重了，笑无法浮出水面。  
他想射死那些鸟。  
他想聊天。  
丝维格把早餐端进卧室，洛基用叉子戳破那个完美的荷包蛋，液体蛋黄流了一盘子。  
时间临近中午，索尔来了。  
“洛基。”他走到床边，“你怎么了？病了吗？”  
洛基没回答，也没看他。那种隔阂感又出现了，比之前更加强烈，好像有一面墙横在他与万物之间。  
“叫医生来。”索尔喊。  
“不。”洛基出声，转动眼珠，看着索尔马甲上的金质纽扣。“我没事。”  
索尔在床边坐下，伸手摸了摸洛基的额头。他的手很热。  
“你可真冷。”他说。  
洛基轻声回答：“约顿人天生体温较低。我告诉过你了。”  
索尔弯腰，金发垂落下来，阳光被打乱了。“嘿，到底怎么回事？”  
“我没事。”洛基闭上眼睛，“就是有一点累。”  
过了会儿，索尔说：“好吧，那你好好休息。”  
他起身离开，洛基听到门外他和丝维格轻微的对话声。  
洛基不想聊天了，他只想射死那些该死的鸟。

他做了一个动荡不安的梦。梦里他站在雪城的城墙上，拉开弓，瞄准金狮旗下的敌军首领。有个声音对他说：再高一点。他微微抬高准心，一箭将对方射落马下。消息传来，他把阿萨大王子射死了。在梦的结尾金甲军涌上苍白的街道，他被捆上火刑架，却感到心满意足。  
洛基醒过来，浑身冒汗，仿佛真的被火烤过一样。此刻一个巨大的念头击中他——这一切都是索尔的错。  
都是他的错，都是。  
他重获新生，蹦下床，随便抓起一件外衣，趿着拖鞋冲出房间，冲出宫殿，冲进一个休闲性质的会议。世界清新得令他头晕目眩，瞬间的眩晕之后，他一眼看到索尔。  
对方与一名金发女士坐在小圆桌边。她穿着时兴的奶油色花褶套裙，桌上摆着一碟水果蛋糕。三勇士也在，另有四五个陌生贵族。他们都震惊地看着这位睡衣拖鞋的不速之客。  
“这一切都是你的错！”他对索尔大喊，“这一切！都是你的错！”  
喊完他的的眼泪决堤而下。  
他搞不清楚这是怎么一回事，他不想哭的。哭是示弱的表现。  
洛基转身开始跑。路人目瞪口呆地行礼。索尔在庭院里抓住他，问：“怎么回事，洛基？你怎么了？”  
“你干什么？”洛基甩手，“别跟着我。”  
索尔裹紧他的外衣领口。“你得告诉我你怎么了，你这可不太正常。”  
洛基莫名地狂躁起来。“我凭什么告诉你？你告诉过我吗？”下一个问题脱口而出，“那个女人是谁！”  
索尔一脸迷茫，伸手替他擦脸。洛基肘击他的肋骨，挣脱出他的束缚。  
“那是希尔顿堡的奥罗拉女伯爵，来商讨他侄子的继承权问题。”索尔捂着腰回答，显然也被激怒了，“而且我确实把一切都告诉你了。我告诉过你我最喜欢的颜色，最喜欢的食物，最喜欢的动物，最开心的一件事。我把我的故事都告诉你了，而你什么都没有跟我说过！”  
正红色，辣翅，蛇，十六岁那年赢得月神弓。  
好吧，他可能是对的。  
洛基喘着粗气，理智逐渐复苏。  
“我……”他抬手用力擦掉泪痕，“我不知道……我不知道我是怎么了。”  
疲劳压得他喘不过气。  
索尔的语气变缓：“你得跟我谈谈，洛基。我们是合作伙伴，如果你什么都不跟我说，我们该怎么建立信任啊？”  
合作伙伴，建立信任。  
呸，去死吧。  
洛基转身走向寝宫。  
“洛基。”  
“别跟着我！”

然而索尔打定主意跟着他。他们断断续续争吵到晚餐时间，索尔端着烤羊肉坐到他旁边。洛基僵住，提醒道：“你的位置在桌子另一头，陛下。”  
“那太远了，我不想隔空喊话。”索尔看向他的盘子，“你一口没动。”  
“我没有食欲。”  
“你想吃什么？可以让厨房……”  
洛基叹气，“没有食欲的意思就是什么都不想吃。”  
索尔戳动羊肉。“好吧，洛基。我是说，你总得吃点什么。”  
洛基恹恹地转动餐刀，每转一下，刀面上就会闪现出他的苍白的倒影。  
“洛基？”  
洛基抬头看向他，同时看到一面透明的墙。“嗯？”  
“你听说过太阳山吗？”问完，索尔低头切割西兰花。他从不吃那东西。“我的意思是，我从来没问过你。如果你知道点什么……”  
“不。”洛基轻声打断他。  
索尔顿一顿，向他微笑，“好吧，我料到了。你看过那么多书……”  
“你想让我列一张书单用来搜查吗？”洛基抬手叫丝维格，“拿纸笔来。”  
“不！不用。”  
沉默。  
洛基放下叉子，“我饱了。”  
“还有甜点和沙拉……”  
“我饱了，陛下。”  
晚上索尔赖在他的书房批文件，或者说佯装批文件。洛基懒得拆穿他。十一点钟，他合上书，提示：“你该回你的卧室了。”  
索尔清嗓子，“实际上我觉得，既然我们要在你姐姐面前表现得和乐美满，我当然应该和你一起睡。”  
不，不需要了，海拉正计划着刺杀你。洛基冷笑着心想。  
“你打鼾，我睡不着。”他说。  
索尔肉眼可见地蜷缩了一下，建议：“那你可以拍醒我。”  
洛基挑眉。“随你便。”  
他拍醒了索尔六次。  
这之后对方很长时间没有发出声音，洛基悄悄地半撑起来，侧耳倾听他的呼吸声，半晌，终于判定他真的已经悄无声息地睡着了。  
真无聊，他想。  
于是他抬起手，重重地捶了索尔一下，义正言辞地说：“你又打鼾了。”  
索尔没动。  
忽然他抓住洛基的手臂，迅猛地压过来捏他的腰，说：“骗子，我都没睡着。”  
洛基痒不可耐，边笑边喘，又蹬又推，终于被索尔压实了。漆黑中他们互相看不见，只有呼吸喷在一起，像清水里一团缓缓弥散的油彩。浓烈的，缤纷的，无法被忽视的，从口鼻涌出，再从口鼻涌入。  
然后索尔低头亲吻他，第一下歪了，亲在下巴上。第二下才找到嘴唇。  
洛基张开嘴，抱住他，暂时沉进浪潮之中，色彩柔和地流动着。  
他们换了好几次气，仿佛要把之前所有欠下的全部补上，把之后所有待定的全部透支。最后索尔侧脸躺在枕头上，鼻尖蹭着他的颧骨，一动不动了。  
二人叠着抱了一会儿，洛基听到索尔在耳边说：“我希望你就是预言里的那个人。”  
他的心跳漏了一拍。  
接着洛基偏头，把突如其来的泪水藏进枕头里。  
“但我不是啊。”

他不是那个真爱，所以他们注定无法幸福收场。终有一天命运会把索尔带向太阳山，他的眼睛将被真正的爱人填满，于是洛基褪色为他人生路上的一张风景画。  
他不接受这个。洛基是约顿的皇族，尊严长在骨髓里，爱只有心尖上一丁点，够给一个人。一个筹码，赌一次，决不能赌输。  
他们为此频繁争吵。  
索尔有意无意地靠近，洛基把他推远，几次之后，爆发争吵，索尔相当委屈，洛基坚持己见。冷战。接着索尔故态复萌，继续凑过来，被推远，委屈，争吵，冷战。  
三周后，海拉满脸戏谑地来拜访他。  
“知道吗，弟弟。”她慢条斯理地点燃烟斗，“索尔率领一帮人去山区野营了，带着那位奥罗拉女伯爵。”  
这事洛基知道。前几天他冲索尔咆哮：你为什么这么自私！  
索尔二话不说去郊游了。  
“怎么了？”他反问。  
海拉喷出烟雾。“看来你还不知道——据说这位女伯爵有可能就是预言里的真爱。她的名字在古老的北境方言里代表‘黎明’，而她的封地希尔顿堡则有‘山川’的意思。”  
洛基反驳：“但她不是个旅人。”  
“哦，那就有很多种解释了。毕竟她的封地确实非常遥远，不是吗？”她在烟雾后面微笑。  
“预言不是这样运作的。”  
海拉耸肩，旋转细长的烟斗，轻烟相互缠绕。“只是来告诉你，我的提议永远有效。”

野营队伍返回皇宫，举办宴会，洛基提前退场。第二天一早，丝维格告知他一个大消息：昨晚数人目睹国王与奥罗拉伯爵一同返回客房。  
索尔缺席朝会。  
很显然这消息已经人尽皆知，大臣们统一用同情的目光看着他，并且在他看过去时迅速装作若无其事的样子。  
那些鸟吵个不停。  
索尔在晚餐时出现。  
前半段二人谁都没说话，后半段洛基打破僵局，开口道：“宫里出现一些你和奥罗拉伯爵的小道消息。”  
“什么？”索尔问，专心对付炸鸡排。  
“你昨晚在哪里？”  
对方皱眉。“我不知道，我喝多了。”  
“我以为你十七岁后就从不喝多了。”  
“我不知道，好吗？”索尔不耐烦地说，“我大概就喝了几杯，后来什么都不记得了。”  
这听上去非常、非常、非常像借口。而且还是个特别糟糕的借口。  
洛基扬起下巴：“只是提醒你注意一下自己的形象。”  
索尔笑了一声，竟然一点都不阳光灿烂。“这关你什么事？你又不是我的那个真爱。”  
疼痛。  
洛基努力维持冷静的表象。“别忘了，我们签了协议，你不能有任何私生子。”  
索尔咣当一声放下刀叉，抱起双臂靠向椅背。  
他们针锋相对地瞪视。  
“你真他妈的……”最后索尔说，起身，将餐巾狠狠地扔在食物上。  
“什么？”洛基咬住牙根。  
索尔走向门口，洛基提高声音：“你想说什么？说出来。”  
“残忍！”对方转身怒吼，“你真他妈的残忍！”  
洛基笑了。“我残忍？”  
天呐，他竟然有脸提残忍。  
“看来你终于开始了解我了。”洛基翘起腿，“别随心所欲，索尔。这还是你告诉我的。”  
“我是阿斯加德的国王！我做任何我想做的事！”他把手臂像利剑一样挥舞，“还有，叫我‘陛下’。”  
说完他摔门而去。  
只剩下洛基一个人，空间无限地扩展出去。  
残忍。  
他笑了下，感到深入骨髓的疲惫。  
也许索尔就是这样的人。国王陛下心中有太多爱，必须不停地把它们包上彩纸、扎上缎带、送给别人，不然就会堆积出一座腐烂的皇家垃圾场。也许他根本不在乎接受礼物的人是谁。  
奥罗拉女伯爵的形象变得鲜活，她的奶油色裙装是如此鲜亮，甚至让人的舌尖尝到甜味。洛基幻想出两副相框，一副框着女伯爵，一副框着索尔。这真是一对精致的摆件，任何人都愿意用它们装饰壁炉。  
有东西从上空飘落，也许是雪，或是红叶、金粉、泥土。  
他似乎在沉没。  
有人吗？我是洛基·劳菲森，我需要帮助。  
没人回答。连鸟都安静了，于是他听到了熟悉的孤独。孤独是一种声音。不是忧郁的小提琴独奏，是说话声，是脑后成千上万的絮语。轻微却磅礴，一片荒野，没有丝毫起伏。可仔细一听，却又不是说话声。似乎是密集的雨，或是风穿过森林。  
那是孤独的声音。  
他听到海拉说：你会是唯一的王。  
洛基从未想过成为国王，他是约顿第五顺位继承人，几个哥哥全都身体健康。但现在，王位几乎唾手可得。  
雪沫飞过弓弦。  
他会是唯一的王。所有的痛苦都将消失，因为死人永远不会离开。

次日早晨，洛基穿戴整齐，为海拉送行。马车边他用约顿语说：“我想好我的生日礼物了，姐姐。”  
海拉轻轻扬眉。“是么？”  
“一把约顿弓。”他微笑，“我的院子里总有几只烦人的鸟。”  
海拉也笑了。“当然，陛下。”  
接着她吩咐侍从取来一个卷轴。“重新给你画的肖像画，这次别烧了。”  
洛基展开肖像画，显然她的画技搁浅在八岁那年了。画里他手指夹着长烟斗按在嘴唇上，是一个类似“噤声”的手势。周围一团团杂乱的线条代表烟雾。  
他们要用毒烟行刺。  
车队远去了，索尔凑近，评价道：“这看上去完全就是逃出火灾现场的你。”  
洛基转头看着他。金发的国王，眼睛是一片海，阳光是他最美好的装饰品。他们结婚那天，阳光也这样青睐着索尔，他曾在诸神前发誓，“你是我的一生所爱”。那是一句谎言吗？那一定是一句谎言。  
洛基数次开口，最后笑了笑，问：“你尝试过约顿烟吗，陛下？”

约顿土贡烟草之一，“天堂引路人”，有强烈的致幻作用。  
烟丝遇上明火，红亮地蜷曲起来。  
洛基夹着细烟斗，深吸一口，喷出白纱似的烟雾，向索尔挑起眉。他的肺变得辛辣。对方耸肩，拿起自己的烟斗依样吸了一口，开始咳嗽。  
那种辛辣化作热量漫向四肢，漫到脸上就成了笑容。洛基靠回躺椅，手臂环胸翘起腿。他的每根神经都柔软了，肌肉像羽毛一样蓬松。索尔结束咳嗽，抬头看着他。  
“这是什么？”他问。  
洛基把头颅靠在椅背上，从眼底与他对视，声带也慵懒下来：“这是天堂的引路人。”边说边抬起一只脚踩中索尔的肩膀。对方脱下他的鞋，手心滑过黑色长袜，然后凑近，仿佛一支战舰驶入它的港口，蓝色的波涛连绵地冲向堤坝。  
洛基抓住他的金发，一口烟喷在他脸上。牛奶般的气体滑过他蜜色的皮肤，阳光忽然破开世界，大海出现在烟雾之后。  
贪食尸体者，天堂引路人，云端之上的那扇门缓缓开启。  
“来跟我——及时行乐。”  
痛苦、悲伤和理智都飞走了，褪色了，被搁置了。  
他把索尔拉入亲吻中，一路向下，从云间坠落，地板翻腾着飞向天空。肺里的热量已经形成金黄色的河流，烟花在他全身爆炸。他听到唱诗班的哼鸣。索尔松开他，借着他的手吸了一口烟，把烟斗远远扔开，压回来继续接吻，雾从水声里漏出。洛基尝到雪、松木和皮毛的味道，还有索尔。全部是他的气味。索尔滚烫的唇舌，龙一般的喘息，还有他嗓子深处的火石。  
洛基扯出领巾，呻吟：“操我，我湿了。”  
索尔几乎是瞬间就扯裂了他的衣服，洛基不甘示弱地撕开对方的马甲，金纽扣洒在他张开的大腿上。极致的空虚和极致的快感在他体内打结，成千上万的鲜花托举着他的骨骼，瘙痒骤然发作。他难耐地抬高胯骨，双手潜入索尔的衬衫，沙哑地说：“痒。”  
肌肉在他的手掌下汗淋淋地伸张。  
索尔应声挺身进入，手掐紧他的膝窝，但这些疼痛在迷幻的快感前都不值一提。阴茎碾过他发痒的皮肉，洛基叫出了声，因过于激动而流泪。索尔舔掉泪水，压在他耳边问：“是这儿痒吗？”  
“索尔！”洛基嘶声催促，收紧双腿。  
他体内的东西顿时成为一匹听到发令枪的赛马。洛基不知道颠簸中自己喊了些什么胡话，上百次“对”“用力”“操”。操！他只想要快乐，快乐，快乐，快乐是他唯一能体会到的感觉，是他唯一能接收的情绪。世界在棱镜里整齐地分裂，七彩的光飞旋而出，他的大脑已经死了，所以肉体接过权柄，灵魂被放逐到高空，俯瞰着它的容器在泥土里生根发芽。  
他在开花。有藤蔓从他喉咙里生长，他张开嘴，吐出盛放的鲜花。他看到帆船在草原上航行，看到王冠化作黄金的蛇，看到星星落入大海而夜幕盛满鱼群的鳞光，看到匪夷所思的事情正在合情合理地发生。最后他看到索尔，如同硬币落入许愿池里。  
此刻索尔带给他快感，这世间没有任何一种快感——或许除了死得其所——能和他现在所经历的相提并论。他属于洛基，他的身体，他的心。这颗完好的、正红色的、无比美丽的心脏。在它逃走之前，洛基要把它埋进坟墓，再为它立一个皇室规格的墓碑。  
我要把你镀金，宝贝。他亲吻对方，神魂颠倒地心想，你会是收藏室里最伟大的秋猎节纪念品。  
他们同时射了。  
洛基脱力地瘫在躺椅里，不停地笑。索尔一把抱起他，也跟着笑了，问：“你笑什么？”  
洛基也不知道自己在笑什么。他很快乐，所以他要笑。天空向东方倾斜，月亮咕噜噜地和太阳跌宕重逢，迁徙中的群星发出欢呼。他听到欢呼，所以他要笑。  
“你听到了吗？”他问。  
“什么？”  
“星星。”洛基喃喃，被放进床铺里，“它们在欢呼——你听到了吗？”  
“没。”索尔回答，“我只听见你的声音。”  
这大概是他说过的最聪明的一句话。  
洛基翻身压住他。“那你想听什么？”  
索尔咕哝着“我不知道”，双手紧贴着洛基的皮肤滑动，让他的骨节像土中的竹笋一样悄悄爆裂，于是肌肉无所附着地淌下来，骨髓是冰糖，肉是蜂蜜，血液是红酒，流淌着。他在索尔身上融化。  
“告诉我你想听什么？”  
“我想，”他那根重新坚硬的东西摩擦着洛基的腿根，那里很滑，一不小心就陷了进去。二人同时发出呻吟，随着深入呻吟声越来越大，所有呼吸都有回音，所有感官都在蒸发。一团火从他们交合的地方燃起，地心的火烧起来了，青草涌出大地，繁花在全身绽放，春雷惊醒了冬眠中的野兽。对，一只野兽，是冬眠的蛇，他感觉自己是冬眠的蛇。冷血的，独行的，直到冻死都不会感到寒冷，因此摒弃了抱团取暖的天性。但现在雷声在呼唤他。  
他正身处于幸福的闪电中。  
索尔抓住他的肩胛骨，把他拉扯下来亲吻。间隙中他说：“我想听你用约顿语叫床。”  
洛基咬了他一口，用约顿语道：“我要给你这根该死的大东西写一首赞美诗。”他摆动臀部，一边呻吟一边继续说，“我还要…啊啊…请一个女高音唱给……操！对！对！给我！”  
索尔听不懂约顿语，但他似乎备受鼓舞，从性欲到阴茎都膨胀了。他按紧洛基的胯骨，绷紧全身肌肉，顶得他子宫口都在发麻。洛基尖叫起来，夹着他开始高潮，射在了他汗湿的腹肌上，然后脱力地倒在对方怀里。索尔还没射，洛基能感觉到自己抽搐的阴道一下下吮吸着他的硬东西。  
索尔按住他大幅度动了几下，抽身射在洛基腿上。  
洛基啃咬他的颌骨，戏谑地问：“这是你的新乐趣吗？”  
索尔笑着抚摸他的后颈。“你不是不想怀孕了吗？”  
洛基吃惊地撑起身，“你还有脑子想这些？”索尔烟斗里的一定是假烟，洛基现在连今天的早餐都想不全。  
“我保证过会尊重你。”索尔说，“我保证了，我会做到。”  
洛基哧哧地笑起来，“你保证了什么事情就会做到吗？”  
“当然。”索尔的蓝眼睛毫无瑕疵。  
“那你在婚礼上宣誓爱我直到死亡，”洛基说，他控制不住自己，烟草让他如在云端，于是一切枷锁都被抛在尘世里了，“你这句话怎么算数啊？”  
索尔没有马上回答。他缓慢地抚摸洛基，当他开口时，声调也是缓慢的。“我想要爱你直到死亡，洛基，我知道你不相信，我也不能相信我自己——那个预言。但只要你爱我，”他捧起洛基的脸，双眼中有波浪形的浮光，“我会让你先离开。总有一天你会遇见你的真爱，你先离开，我向你保证。”  
洛基顿了顿，然后低下头，把脸埋进索尔头侧的枕头里。他是快乐的，莫名地流泪了，却也不是喜极而泣。  
索尔想推开他起身，被洛基一把摁回去。  
“躺下。”他命令道，抓住床头板，抬高臀部，让阴茎退到入口，再徐缓地坐回去，吸住后快速抬高。索尔怒吼一声，想翻身，洛基紧紧地压住他，角力中抓得床头板咯吱作响。  
“我还从没被马掀翻过，”他居高临下地说，挑眉，“你也不例外。”  
索尔的眼神变得凶狠。“那我希望你的骑术足够好。”  
他双手按在床上，大幅度地甩动腰胯。没有哪一匹该死的马像他这样颠簸，除非它们突然学会了踢踏舞。洛基喊完了毕生全部骂人词汇，射了第三次，挣扎着想脱离索尔，没能成功。  
“还没到站呐。”索尔说，接着深吸气，“你夹疼我了。”  
洛基把十指插进对方的金发里，贴着他的嘴唇嘶嘶地说：“射满我。”  
索尔顶进最深处，终于让洛基如愿以偿。他尽职尽责地含着索尔，等对方射完才翻下来，扯过一边报废的衣服擦掉腿间涌出的精液。索尔像只大型动物一样凑近，问：“你还记得我们第一次上床吗？”  
洛基没回忆多久：“你是说你早泄那次？”  
索尔捂脸，笑着说：“不，不是。天呐，你要抓着这件事一辈子了。啊…是那之前，结婚那天。”  
“那次是你的错。”洛基迅速布阵。  
“好吧，是我的错。”对方直接投降了。  
洛基打个哈欠，索尔亲了亲他的额头，说：“睡吧。”

疲倦，酸痛，光线昏暗，索尔的呼吸声，闷热。  
洛基睁开眼睛，拍醒索尔。对方醒得优柔寡断，还夹杂着一堆胡言乱语。他呆了一会儿才弄明白洛基想要水。  
“水！”阿斯加德国王喊道，音质像是沙地。  
丝维格把水送来，洛基咽下羞耻心，撑起身接过水杯一饮而尽。  
索尔说：“再拿一杯，换个大一点的杯子。”  
洛基蠕动着远离热源，咕哝道：“什么时间了？”  
热源似乎如影随形，并且回答说：“中午吧，大概。”  
洛基一下子清醒了。“中午！朝会呢？”他爬起来，“为什么没有人叫我？”  
“啊，实际上你的侍女来叫了。”索尔把双臂垫到脑后，“但我想我可能向她扔了个烛台，你知道，就是床头的那个。”他撩开床帘看了眼，“是的，没错，那不是梦。”  
“你为什么要那么做！”洛基大喊，目瞪口呆，“我们是放了整个朝会的鸽子吗？”  
一个痛苦的画面在他脑海里展开。十位最有权势的贵族大臣坐在橡木长桌两侧，万籁俱寂，他们的肚腹中酝酿着最新的、皇室镀金的闲言碎语。  
洛基捂住脸，听到索尔轻松地说：“哦，我觉得他们不会有事的。”  
“我拒绝再跟你说话。”  
“别这样。”  
洛基咬紧牙关，决定说到做到，不再跟这头蠢驴讲话。  
“洛基。”  
“……”  
“洛基，拜托，咱们谁都起不了那么早。”  
洛基蹬人的欲望前所未有地高涨。  
“说真的，你得告诉我你为什么生气，不然我永远弄不明白。”  
“我为什么要告诉你。”他忍不住反驳。  
“因为，我们，要尝试着，在一起，不是吗？”他一字一顿地说，伴随着愚蠢的手势。说完指着洛基，“做人要说话算数。”  
洛基匪夷所思地问：“我什么时候说过这话？”  
“昨晚。”  
昨晚是一团持续绽放的烟花，爆炸声掩盖一切。他的脑子现在都隆隆地响。  
“我没说过。”他否认道，套上睡袍。  
索尔抓住衣带，二人纠缠在一起。最后洛基厉声道：“退后！”  
热量在对峙中发酵，索尔散发着炎夏、性爱和肉类的香气，阴影在他的皮肤上摇动。“你还想要什么？”他沉声问。  
“我想要你退后。”洛基回答。  
片刻后，索尔稍稍拉开距离。“你也喜欢我，洛基。”  
洛基眯起眼睛。“别揣测我的想法，奥丁森，你对我一无所知。我不喜欢你。”  
索尔摊开手，示意周围——床铺，气味，裸体——问：“你确定要在这种情况下说这句话？”  
谈话到此为止。  
“离开我的床。”洛基下令。  
索尔充耳不闻。“你是在害怕吗，洛基？”  
洛基猛地提高声音：“谁说我害怕了？”  
“啊…范德尔？你记得他吧？我的好朋友，那个金发的？”  
范德尔，索尔最忠实的狐朋狗友之一，油嘴滑舌，招蜂引蝶，自认为是头一号谈情高手，喝醉了会表演幼稚的鲜花小魔术。  
洛基冷笑：“你知道为什么范德尔到现在都没结婚吗？因为他是一只骄傲自大的花孔雀，以为自己是阿波罗，但其实他是纳西索斯。继续听从他建议吧，祝你们在友谊的道路上越走越远。”  
“好吧，好吧！”索尔向后一靠，“天呐，承认有那么难吗？我喜欢你，我想跟你待在一起，我每个晚上都想操你，也许每个早晨也想。我们是不是有什么文化隔离？”  
我们有智商隔离。洛基恶狠狠地想，怒道：“你怎么这么烦人？”  
索尔长出一口气：“因为我担心你明天就不喜欢我了。”  
“什么？”  
索尔拢过头发，手臂掉在床铺上。“喜欢很短的，我都不记得喜欢过多少人了。我明白你说的道理，总有一天我不会喜欢你你也不会喜欢我了，我都明白。但我没法假装自己此时此刻不喜欢你。我是说，我们都会死的，难道为此就不活了吗？及时行乐，对吧？”  
洛基竟然没法反驳，于是他使用了争论中的一条良策：另辟蹊径。  
“你还记得我们经历过什么吗？还是说你的记忆只能维持一个月？”洛基说，“去年夏天我们还恨不得掐死对方，现在你跟我说你喜欢我？”  
“另辟蹊径”最适合对付低段位的选手，因为他们的思维不够清晰，稍经诱惑就会窜出阵地，然后陷进沼泽里寸步难行。  
索尔毫不犹豫地陷了进去。“是啊。”  
“我们不合适。你有你的赛马场，我有我的图书馆，就让我们——”洛基做了一个利落的手势，“互不侵犯。你知道把鱼露和蜂蜜强行混在一起有多可怕吗？”  
从索尔的面部肌肉判断，这个比喻非常成功。  
“如果我让厨房创造一道鱼露和蜂蜜混合在一起的菜，你愿意考虑一下吗？”他问。  
洛基茫然地看着他，不明白话题是怎么转移到做菜上去的。  
“洛基。”对方郑重地继续说道，“我们以前发生了许多可怕的事，我很抱歉。我真的、真的很抱歉。天呐，你把我惹毛了，堕…流产那件事。但他们说得对，怀孕的是你，生产的是你，决定权当然也是你的。当时你试图找我谈过，我只是……”他叹气，抹了把脸，半晌，重复道：“我很抱歉。”  
洛基移开视线，看到蓝天路过一朵云，这明亮的景象与昏黄的现况重叠，花粉涌入他的鼻腔。他不得不按住刺痒的眼眶。  
“洛基。”索尔轻声叫他。  
他摊开手，反问：“你确定要在这种情况下说这段话？”  
索尔蔫了下去。  
他真是傻得清新脱俗，洛基心想。

晚餐的时候，索尔大概是受了花孔雀的点拨，大彻大悟了。他坐在洛基旁边的椅子里，笑容重新变得有光泽，仿佛生来就是这样幸福快乐，再大的痛苦都不能在他身上留下伤痕。  
“你想让我怎么道歉？”他问，似乎随时会跳起来扑棱翅膀。  
洛基挑眉，搅动汤匙，“怎么道歉是你的事，接不接受才是我的事。”  
“啊，津利剧场最近在排演一部冒险剧，”索尔换了好几个姿势，“我是说，你想去看看吗？”  
“是么？”洛基不置可否。  
“或者桌球。你打桌球吗？马球呢？”索尔似乎有一个长长的单子，集合了他和仙公三勇士全部的奇思妙想。  
“那部剧，”洛基点名，“什么时间？”  
“明天晚上。”索尔飞快回答。  
洛基耸肩，“我好久没看过话剧了。”  
他听到第一颗星星落入海中。  
洛基喝了一口汤，猛地喷了出来，抬头看向索尔，问：“这是什么？”  
“这是厨房最新发明的鱼露蜂蜜番茄汤。”对方回答。  
然后这碗鱼露蜂蜜番茄汤就被扣在了他的头上。

 

006 叛国

六月初他们去津利剧场看尼伯龙根之歌，索尔从第二幕睡到结尾，洛基不得不隔一段时间推推他的脑袋，以免国王陛下滑到椅子底下去。他衷心认为福斯特女士做了一个明智的决定。  
洛基深刻地反省：他是如何不幸地爱上索尔·奥丁森的？是的，这真的发生了。这个滚烫、浮夸、一无是处的字眼烙上了他的心脏。远处观赏王子和公主的爱情，很不错，他可以矜持地鼓掌，甚至即兴发表一段真爱至上的感言。但他绝对不想，绝对，不想成为披荆斩棘的王子，或者身困高塔的公主。毕竟龙是一种极其可怕的生物。  
就算真要被爱捕获，索尔也不可能是那个幸运的猎手。他甚至不知道泛神论这个单词怎么读，这在洛基看来已经无药可救。死罪，拖走即刻执行。  
看看他，纯正的阿萨人，一生中有太多艳阳高照的好天气，所以练就了一身腱子肉和一个蜂巢般的大脑。整天想着蜂蜜！比剑！猎鹿！把我的马牵来！去地平线！  
他们是世界两极的生物，需要山川河流的缓冲才能获得一片温和的空气。最好一辈子不见面，一个月只来得及收一封信，索尔会写下阿斯加德风土人情，随信附上不同的干花，文字间的阳光不会过于灼热，花也不会携带花粉。这听上去才是健康、长久的。冰和火怎么碰面呢？冰会被火融化，然后火被融化的冰浇灭，同归于尽。  
谢幕时洛基拍醒他，说：“起来。”  
索尔意犹未尽，问：“中场休息了吗？”  
“你已经睡过中场休息了。”  
这大概唤起了他被甩的恐惧。“该死，对不起，我不是故意的。”  
“你的鼾声确实真心实意。”  
索尔捂住脸。  
回程的马车上他频繁整理衣袖，清嗓子。洛基预感到他又要说蠢话了。  
“洛基。”来了，“我觉得我们应该对彼此坦诚一点，这有助于建立信任，增、增进感情。”  
“你想说什么？”洛基终止他的背诵。  
索尔前倾身体，制造出一种无意识的压制感。“我是在去年秋猎节意识到自己喜欢你的。”  
洛基挑眉：“是范德尔让你这么说的？”  
索尔泄了气，姿势没变。“不，是霍根。”  
洛基点头。“继续。”  
索尔想了半天也没想起来怎么继续。  
天呐天呐，洛基暗暗微笑，他那些调情的套话呢？  
“你为什么喜欢我，索尔？说服我。”他提示。  
索尔找回了舌头：“啊——那天巴德尔向我夸赞了你的外貌，可能用了几句古代诗，然后我突然特别生气，告诉他滚一边去别再盯着你看。”  
洛基皱眉，“所以你那天伤害了你弟弟的感情，那和我有什么关系？”  
“那时候我意识到他是对的。”索尔摊手，“我一直知道你很美，但我从来没有，我是说，没有真正正视这件事。”  
这一定是世间最惨烈的表白现场。他刚刚是说：我喜欢你，因为你长得很好看吗？下一步是什么？我喜欢你的约顿口音吗？  
“而且我喜欢你的约顿口音。”索尔补充。  
洛基闭目抬手打断他，他的三厘米皮鞋鞋跟已经跃跃欲试。“好了，到此为止，请闭上嘴。”  
“这是真的。”索尔对危险毫无察觉，“我喜欢看你吃饭，看你坐在烛光下读书，喜欢看你在议会桌另一端签字，你写字的时候会轻轻侧头，头发从肩膀上滑下来。你看书的时候总是单手托着书脊。我也喜欢看你睡觉……”  
“你从来没比我晚入睡过。”洛基迅速反驳。  
“但我比你起得早。”  
很公平。  
索尔接着说：“你秋猎节那天失踪了一下午，我准备好发动整个金甲军进山寻人了。我从来没体会过那种慌张。所以，是的，我想我喜欢你。虽然我们之间发生过非常糟糕的事，我依然喜欢你。而当你坐在那个浴桶里时，我想给你个拥抱，因为你看上去很冷。我…啊…我不想再让你感到寒冷了。就是这样。”  
——看来这是霍根能结婚的理由。  
索尔笑着抹脸，“天啊，简直不敢相信这是我说的话。”  
秋猎节那天洛基拿到了十大臣做梦都想撕毁的平权条约，在一个浴桶里。他想：索尔不适合当国王，起码现在还不适合。奥丁死得太早了。  
“那么你呢？你是什么时候喜欢上我的？”索尔问，双眼中有期许的星星。  
洛基翘起腿，懒洋洋地回答：“是我们打架那天。”  
“我们打了很多架。”索尔迷茫地说。  
“失火那次。”  
“那么早！”  
马车颠簸一下。洛基咬住槽牙，扬起下巴：“那天我发现你头发起火的样子很有趣。”  
“哦，这个，我没办法每天让头发着火一次。”他为难地说，“你要不要考虑换个地方喜欢？”  
洛基憋了一会儿，还是笑出了声。  
什么是喜欢？什么是爱？  
当珍珠在地板上组成潮声，他抬起头，看到了世界上最美的蓝眼睛。他的心脏为此停跳片刻，因这一瞬必须万籁俱静。

后来他们去打了马球，花斑马欧德姆大展神威。洛基正式认识了霍德尔和维达，他们一个看上去罹患忧郁症，另一个只有一条腿，必须坐在特制的马鞍上。在这个金光闪闪的家庭中，黑色的霍德尔显得格格不入。  
他看不见。索尔偷偷做口型。  
洛基也做口型道：你为什么要做口型？  
索尔做口型回复：他的自尊心很强。  
霍德尔忧郁地撕着草叶。  
索尔揽过维达：“这是维达。”  
维达就像一个年轻版的索尔，面骨还没变厚，金发堆在额头上，他把它们抹开，微笑着说：“嗨！”  
“嗨。”洛基回答。  
“你和我们一起玩吗？我可以教你。”  
索尔抢话：“那就是我负责的部分了。”  
马球里面装着铃铛，这样霍德尔就能参与进来。他玩得竟然相当出色。  
再后来，他们乔装去看赛狗，理由是“为了卸下皇室的威严尽情欢呼”。于是洛基看到了由十五条猎犬、一个假兔子和索尔·奥丁森所表演的精彩马戏，他钉在座位上，用批判的目光看待这次活动，然后打了个1分——给索尔逼真的狼嚎。  
“你知道吗？”对方坐回椅子，“我就喜欢你这个样子。全世界都在欢呼雀跃，你一个人坐着一动不动，表情像是刚刚参加了至亲的葬礼。而且你特别不喜欢棺材的款式。”  
“抱歉？”洛基挑眉。  
“这让我……你知道海妖么？我感觉自己像只海妖，看到你站在遥远的船上，”他指向空无的前方，风短暂地停歇了，“所以我想开始唱歌，引诱你留下来。我不是说真的唱歌…你懂吧？”  
虚空与海潮声。  
“你一定是一只丑极了的海妖。”洛基回答。  
索尔揉乱了他的发型，二人默契地陷入小规模的争斗，直到人群爆发出排山倒海的欢呼和谩骂。索尔站起身，然后大喊：“红闪电赢了！我们赢了！”他把他拖起来，“看！那只就是！”  
洛基只看到一片金黄的脑袋顶，穿插着几个黑色或棕色。  
“你知道这种时候我们一般干什么吗？”索尔问。  
洛基叹气。“什么？”  
索尔按住他的后脖颈吻上来，他闭着眼睛，睫毛像镀了金。风忽然又涌起。接着他退开，笑着喊：“我们接吻，之后拿赢的钱去买啤酒和烤羊肉。”  
洛基鬼使神差地同意了啤酒和烤肉，五轮拼酒过后，他半梦半醒地加入了酒馆里的天佑国王大合唱，还和索尔一起向中庭舞女吹口哨。  
“明天的我会恨今天的我。”他说，这是他最后的清醒时刻。  
第二天他头痛欲裂地醒来，宣布：我要禁止全国赛狗。  
这百利无害的提案被朝会否决，他们通过了另一项：如果两位国王皆迟到半个小时以上，朝会大臣们有权退场。洛基签字时几乎划破纸背。我要建立一个国家，他愤愤地心想，国家里只有两种人，我，和我的奴隶。  
建国大业很快搁浅了。他和索尔终于勉强找到了交汇点，洛基在比武场打败了二十个前来挑战箭术和飞刀的卫兵，于是他们愿赌服输即兴表演了四小天鹅。索尔是第二十一个，他成了洛基的餐后娱乐节目。“棒极了。”洛基鼓掌道，“我们应该给它起个新名字，就叫笨鹅上树。”  
然后这只鹅追着他跑过了整个寝宫。

他从未感到如此快乐。并不是说他之前的人生遍布愁云惨雾，不是的。那时他能够自由决定行程，他能看一整天书，他能去温泉花园里观察植物生长规律，他能喂憨态可掬的猫头鹰，他能带着弓箭去山顶射星星，尽管它们不会真的落下来。没人会对此指手画脚。悲伤和快乐只不过是有尘土味的单词，属于俗世，飞不上他所在的云间。  
他曾经是与孤独为友的人，不认识悲伤的样子，直到快乐突兀地袭击了他。于是他抛弃了孤独，转而投入爱的怀抱，他知道总有一天自己会付出代价，孤独将卷土重来，这一次不是作为朋友，而是多年的宿敌。  
但现在，现在洛基是快乐的。青春向着太阳抽芽，灰暗的日子飘在遥远的天际线上。索尔趴在礁石顶对他唱歌，这里鲜花盛开，这里彩虹堆叠，来吧水手，从此再不会有孤独的夜晚。  
他愿意去看一看。  
所以洛基写了一封信。  
致我最亲爱的姐姐：  
见信如唔。你在约顿近况如何？我这里一切正常，丝露德发明了一种新语言，听上去像是猫叫和鸟鸣的混合体。索尔刚过完他的二十四岁生日，所有人在宴会上喝得魂不附体，早上纷纷在奇怪的地点苏醒。  
至于我们讨论过得那件事，实际上我反思了一下，觉得弓箭不是我最希望获得的生日礼物。我院子里的鸟似乎已经改过自新，显现出强烈的被饲养的欲望。也许我更应该要一个鸟笼。  
期待你的答复。最诚挚的祝福。  
洛基·劳菲森。

他很快就把这封信忘在脑后，因为索尔的那套五万片的拼图完工了。  
那一天四个人抬来一个箱子，索尔开始摩拳擦掌。这箱子四面绘制着一副连续的彩釉图，主题是女武神在英灵殿后山洗马。洛基心想，啊，这里面大概装着一套新马具。  
索尔打开盖子，对他说：“看，五万片拼图。”  
洛基的眉毛几乎飞过发迹线。“什么？”  
“五万片拼图。”索尔重复，抓起一把洒下，十足的海盗派头，“丝露德的生日礼物。”  
“那东西今晚就要进炉子。”他的母性前所未有地发作了。  
“拜托，洛基，拼图很有趣的。”  
“五百片，那叫有趣。五万片叫我父亲们对我做过的最恶劣的事。”  
“不会的。”索尔信誓旦旦，“我们可以先检测一下。”  
洛基的声音变得尖厉：“你竟然还想让我帮你拼这个东西？你的脑子是被欧德姆吃掉了吗？或者更糟——是被它吃掉之后又吐出来了吗？”  
他花了一下午陪国王陛下拼图。准确地说，是各拼各的。头十分钟他们为了一块拼图的确切归属争论不休，干脆分道扬镳。洛基占领了蓝柳条天鹅绒地毯，索尔被发配到菱形对称花纹的那一张上去。三十分钟后，洛基对这项运动产生了近乎痴迷的憎恨，他把拼图全部倾倒在地上，形成一座小山丘。  
“……洛基。”  
“闭嘴。”  
阳光变红时，索尔悄无声息地跨越地界，说：“你在这种光下特别好看。”  
“嗯。”  
“你的腿不麻吗？”  
“嗯。”  
索尔帮他把头发抿到而后，手滑上后颈，让洛基抬起视线——从英灵殿后山纷乱的繁花中挣脱——重新看进他的蓝眼睛。神爱世人啊。  
“你的眼睛是金色的。”索尔小声惊叹。  
洛基倾身亲吻他，夕阳下归鸟正窃窃私语，空气像金箔一样闪光。  
他们倒在一地拼图上，引发一片轻微的咯吱声，珍珠纽扣落进天鹅绒的柔软陷阱，蓝柳条图案在他身下伸展。索尔俯身过来，洛基伸出食指压住他的嘴唇：“我不想射在我女儿未来的玩具上。”  
“所以它通过了？”  
洛基挑眉：“看你表现。”  
索尔一把将他拽起来。

夏天像鸽子一样飞过晴空。八月末，洛基紧靠着冰盆批文件，看到一份约顿使团到访的通告，上面显示今年的贡品将提前三个月到达阿萨皇城。他忽然想起海拉没有回复他的信件。这原本是件小事，就算约顿国王渴望血债血偿，洛基认为，也起码要再等两三年，等到一切万无一失。  
但这份通告令他坐立难安。押送人的栏目上写着贝沃尔夫的名字，那是洛基的长兄赫尔布林迪手下的一名主战派的子爵。每到了进贡的月份，这位贵族就要绝食，还会在夜里发出悲痛的嚎叫，使得那一地区的耳塞销量出现旺季与淡季的巨大差别。  
洛基更加坐立难安。  
他批准了贝沃尔夫的会见申请。这位须发浓密的爵士雄浑地走入会客室，直接呈上一个长方形的盒子，说：“这是海拉公主殿下送给洛基殿下的生日礼物。”  
洛基没动。“你应该叫我陛下。而且我的生日在二月份。”  
子爵置若罔闻，打开盒子，那里面是一把漂亮的弓箭——是洛基曾用来射杀索尔的那一把，他认出了那些槲寄生雕刻。  
“陛下。”子爵刻意清晰地说道。  
洛基抿唇，问：“我姐姐没有收到我的信吗？”  
子爵闭口不言。  
洛基敲打扶手，半晌，说：“我不需要弓箭。”  
“您只需把它当做一个摆件。”  
这是在提醒他只需袖手旁观。  
“你们早到了三个月，这不符合规定。”洛基摸着手指，“我会向约顿国王咨询此事，在他回复之前贡品队不得作出任何行动。”  
子爵铿锵地回复：“约顿人在战场上赢得荣耀，”他的声音压低，“而不是在敌人的床铺里。”  
洛基靠向椅背，翘起腿。“我可以为这句话绞死你。”  
子爵闭口不言。  
“我们的谈话结束了。”洛基叉起手，“离开，和你的弓箭一起。”  
然后他飞快地写了三封一模一样的信，用只有他和海拉知道的密码写成，一封走信鸽，一封走明线，一封走暗线。他撤下了约顿使团到访的通告。索尔新学会了徒手吹泡泡，在浴池里吹个没完没了。  
七日后朝会，礼仪大臣询问宴请约顿使团事宜。会议退化为一片朦胧的嗡嗡声，直到索尔说：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯？”洛基清醒过来。  
十一张空白的面孔望着他，中间那张微笑着，阳光以恩赐的姿态照亮他，这是晚夏的阳光，下一秒就要掠过天空了，却依然留下羽翼的影子。  
“所以，洛基，你觉得怎么样？”他重复道。  
洛基张开嘴。“我……觉得不错。”  
他不能跟索尔坦白这件事。噢，我们国家可能打算刺杀你，别放在心上，他们没有恶意。索尔会像一只开水壶一样沸腾起来，把壶盖都顶到天花板上去。记得他想对格伦达尔骑士做什么吗？他想在众目睽睽之下将对方斩首。  
就算，就算洛基坦白，引得索尔大发雷霆，彻查约顿使团，依然有极大可能性根本无法找到证据。他们不会把毒药摆在贡品第一栏，并且在旁边标上“剧毒”。  
“洛基？”  
“嗯？”他从旋转的餐刀上抬起头。  
“我刚刚在问你喜欢猫还是喜欢狗。”索尔说，放下勺子，“你没事吗？你今天好像很恍惚。”  
“我喜欢狗。”洛基截走话题。  
“真的吗？我是说，你这么安静、优雅、高傲，嗯…我以为你一定喜欢猫。”  
“那就是为什么我愿意养狗。”  
索尔挑眉：“有道理。”  
“你在学我的挑眉吗？”  
“我没有。”  
“你有。”  
“这又不是你发明的。你也可以学我的眨眼。”  
“我不学眨眼。”  
“来吧，我教你。”  
“不学。”  
“看，就像这样。”  
“索尔！”

午后他收到了海拉的回信，密码，大致意思是：约顿皇室并不知晓这支使团的存在，而且通牒和印章并未不翼而飞，所以这大概是贝沃尔夫子爵的个人行为。末尾她警告洛基不要参与，因为“任何形式的参与都将产生负面影响”。  
洛基的指尖发凉。  
如果约顿真的想阻止这次刺杀，他们会寄来一封正式的警告信，有国王的签名和蜡封，告知索尔这支使团来路不明，需警惕其意图。他们决定袖手旁观，也许更糟，他们策划了这个谎言。成功了，阿斯加德不会在秋收季节发动战争，丝露德继承王位；失败了，就发一封义正言辞的谴责信，彻底与刺杀者划清界限。  
索尔是最大的变数，他可能有私生子，他可能要离婚，他可能立下一份不利于约顿的遗嘱，他可能让丝露德成为一个由表及里的阿萨人。他最好尽快完成从变数到定数的过程，在史册里继续发光发热，这就是约顿的行事风格。  
洛基捂住脸。  
他不能对索尔说，约顿使团要刺杀你。也不能说，这个约顿使团是假的，他们要刺杀你。索尔会问你是怎么知道的，洛基就只能说我姐姐写信通知我的——既然如此，约顿皇室为什么不直接写信通知索尔呢？那封信在哪儿？为什么是用密码写的？解密方法是什么？她为什么警告你不要参与？国库里还有多少粮草？算了，管它呢，发兵吧。  
约顿根本不了解索尔·奥丁森。在他的大脑里秋收季节只与三翠峰和猎鹿有关，尽管他长得像金秋的麦浪，但他不知道田地里怎么长麦子。他会拍着朝会桌子喊，我是国王，我做任何我想做的事。然后是战争。  
下午洛基再次会见贝沃尔夫子爵，没获得丝毫进展。子爵强调，洛基一人无法做出任何决策，因为另一位国王索尔·奥丁森并不在场。“但是，”他补充，“如果你是唯一的王，你说的所有话都将是政令，从此再也没有人敢直呼你的名字。”  
宴会上洛基神经质地旋转餐刀，并命令索尔全程呆在王座里。中庭剧团跳起弗拉明戈舞，鲜花在她们的裙摆上绽放。鼓掌与喝彩声。洛基紧盯着约顿子爵，对方看了他一眼，目光很普通，转而专注于歌舞节目。  
舞蹈结束，鲜花退场。子爵举杯起身：“尊敬的陛下们，这一杯酒敬两国友谊。”  
三人隔空干杯。  
子爵：“这次约顿的贡品中有了新类目，陛下发现了吗？”  
“啊，是的，我看过清单了。”索尔回答，“红火山特产烟草，是吗？”  
洛基汗毛倒竖。  
海拉临别前赠送的那张肖像画还锁在他的储物柜里。  
——嘘。  
“我正好带来一些样品。陛下想尝试一下吗？”说着，随从端出一个匣子。  
索尔看向洛基。  
洛基说：“不，不了。爵士，阿斯加德没有宴会上吸烟的习惯。感谢你的好意。”  
子爵笑了笑。“当然，原谅我的鲁莽。那么，一杯雪河酒如何？约顿最著名的特产，即使烫着喝下去，胃也像冰一样冷。”  
索尔已经摊手同意了，洛基抓住他的胳膊。  
“洛基？”他问。  
海拉向他做出噤声的手势，似乎是在月光里，月光为她蒙上一层纱。你会是唯一的王，她说。夜色下的空走廊为她的声音颤抖，而金王座纹丝不动。  
索尔接过酒杯，杯中涌出蒸汽。  
索尔把他从白雏菊的海洋中抱起；索尔紧握住他的手，像青蛙一样快速呼吸；索尔在他耳边说，我希望你就是预言里的那个人；索尔趴在摇篮边做鬼脸；索尔端着两扎啤酒穿过人群走向他；索尔和欧德姆分享苹果；索尔在铺天盖地的金纸屑中伸出手；索尔戳破肥皂泡；索尔虔诚地亲吻他的指尖，说：玫瑰刚刚在天南地北开放。  
洛基一把打翻他的酒杯。  
全场寂静。  
索尔震惊地看着他。  
洛基转向贝沃尔夫，说：“你先喝。”  
子爵沉声说：“陛下什么意思？”  
“你先喝，然后我们坐在这里等。”洛基说，“如果我错了，那么我衷心道歉，我保证约顿会得到补偿。”  
他们对峙着。  
索尔站起身，“爵士。”他发声。  
一瞬间约顿人冲上王座台，突然大叫一声，一柄短剑与他的酒杯同时咣当落地。他捧住自己流血不止的手，上面插着一把餐刀。  
洛基看向桌面，餐刀消失了。他急促地喘息，双手却依然十分稳定。  
卫兵涌入宴会会场，刀剑频频闪光，约顿语的战吼爆发在阿斯加德的穹顶之下，舞女们奔逃时仿佛踩着鲜花。子爵怒目圆睁，眼球上血丝遍布，喊道：“叛徒！”  
洛基看着这两颗猩红的眼球，大量空气挤进他的肺部，产生洞穴般的回声。他的国家对他撕心裂肺地尖叫。  
叛徒！！


	3. Chapter 3

007 槲寄生射杀日神鹿

六一六年九月末，阿斯加德国王索尔·奥丁森对约顿海姆发兵。出发那天洛基拒绝送行，他站在面北的窄窗旁边削苹果，想象着这支即将攻打自己故国的雄狮。那画面必定如同热蜂蜜向冻奶油倾泻，然后锅里的一切开始噼啪作响。  
朝会上十一个人史无前例地结成同盟，反对开战，最终以失败收场。洛基感觉自己就像狒狒族群的新成员，当他跟索尔据理力争时，其他狒狒就手舞足蹈地给他加油鼓劲，他们的合作中还夹杂着一丝怪异的和睦情绪，大概来自愧疚感，为了之前的冷眼相向。  
反战同盟列出四十三条不能开战的理由，每一条都千真万确，集合了他们的聪明才智。比如，芙蕾雅公爵指出，九月末就是秋猎节。所有人都懂了，郑重地把这一条放在首位，这是唯一有保障不会被打断的部分。  
但他们还是低估了索尔的怒火。雷声没有来，所以洛基认为“他总不可能比堕胎那次更生气”。他念到第五条时，索尔问：你念完了吗。洛基说没有。索尔说不用念了，提尔，我们三周后发兵。洛基清嗓子，提议进行投票，众人纷纷以目示意。索尔说，我剥夺你们的投票权，这次朝会结束了。  
这简直大逆不道，大臣们瞬间石化，只有眼睛还迷茫地寻求着援助，那样子像是被困在碗里的独角仙。洛基站起来说：投票权是神明赐予的，你无权剥夺。索尔也跟着起身，双手摁在长桌上。洛基克制住后退的冲动，他害怕对方即将重现掀桌子的壮举。显然大家都获得了类似启示，见二连三地站起，显现出冲锋号吹响前那种动静结合的姿态。  
这一次索尔让他们失望了。他只是说：我是国王，我做任何我想做的事。  
然后，伴随着一阵令人牙酸的摩擦声，他踢开椅子，走出会议室。  
哇喔，有力的句号。  
大臣们短暂地陷入恐慌情绪中，他们左顾右盼，像一群被抛弃的狗崽。很快，狗崽闻到肉骨头的香气，于是不约而同地看向洛基。洛基几乎要无礼地放声大笑了。眼中钉是怎么成为救世主的？不过说实话，他挺享受，甚至想说：嘿，如果我克服了难关，你们得给我弄一座金雕像，就摆在朝会大厅门口，每天路过时复习一下。  
继续说点实话：他不想劝索尔了。他丈夫已经下定了决心，他的脸颊变得坚硬，此时所有话语只不过是浮云，吹一口气就能消散。他吹一口气能拔起一座城市。你没法和一个从未失败过的人谈后果。  
所以最好随他去，牵上他的爱马，去十二月的约顿海姆冻一会儿，然后他就会乖乖地回来，学会对自己拥有的一切心存感激。  
但他总是想到海拉。  
晚餐后，洛基坐在沙发上，佯装读书。他发现自己正在使用索尔说过的姿势，他从未意识到这一点。洛基抬头寻找对方，看到他站在客厅中央，神像般的，肌肉有种凝滞感，眉心皱起的部分则很灵动。洛基强烈地感受到被凝视着，这种凝视此前都被忽视了，一同被忽视的还有距离。此刻，弹簧卸掉力道，于是山川在他们之间扩展开去。他仿佛是个千里之遥的陌生人。  
洛基不得不提醒自己：索尔离你二十尺远，十六个月前你们在万神殿成婚，你和他很熟，前几天还一起在浴室里吹泡泡。  
那些泡泡现在带着悲伤的色彩，在寒冷的氛围下闪光。  
洛基走近他，把手放在他的肩上，用轻柔的语气问：你站在这里干什么？换上较欢快的语气，开玩笑道：在等着别人邀舞吗？  
索尔扶住他的胯，但眉头没有放松。洛基凑得更近，问：想跳舞吗？  
不。索尔回答。  
烟？洛基继续建议。  
索尔叹口气，问：别把我当傻子。  
泡泡们噗地一声一齐破碎了，空气为此波光涌动。洛基后退一些，声音变冷：那就别表现得像一个傻子。  
索尔说，这是第二次了，如果我放任他们，还会有第三次。对不对？  
洛基应该立即予以否认，这种问题的反驳机会只有一瞬间，像一扇一闪即逝的窗户，稍稍错过就会撞得粉身碎骨。他眼看着窗户关闭，“不对”卡在他的喉咙里，他无法放飞这谎言，因为索尔眼中的晴空是如此透彻。  
他们沉默地对视。洛基艰难地发出声音：你还有别的惩罚方式。  
比如？索尔依然没有放开他，问，命令皇室交出刺客的家属？绞死一批激进的爱国人士？或者，你希望我提高关税？要求割地？索要巨额赔偿？嗯？洛基，你希望我怎么做？  
洛基没法回答。  
你只是希望我什么都不要做。索尔说，那听上去像一句指责。  
第二个“不对”也卡住了，因为它也是谎言。洛基希望索尔什么都不要做，即使他刚刚遭到刺杀，而且这威胁还会持续存在。索尔开始蜕变为一个陌生人，而洛基开始厌恶自己。  
索尔看着他，用那双蓝眼睛。他问：你和这件事有关吗？  
洛基骤然感到疼痛。他不能确定是身体的哪个部分在疼，只知道这场爆炸发生在足够深的地方。  
你怎么敢这么说。他颤抖地扔下一句话，飞快逃走。  
是的，他和这件事有关。他和这件事有关。他该死地、和这件事有关。这事实要杀死他了，这事实正在一点点切割他，正在把他变成一道腐烂的菜品。他密谋杀死索尔，然后又指责对方如此揣测。  
我是这世上最糟糕的人，洛基痛苦地想。  
索尔没有叫住他，晚夏的最后一点风转凉了。

洛基反锁房门，冲到阳台上，他说不清自己要干什么。薄暮让他逐渐冷却下来，浅黄的星星从灰紫色的天幕中浮现，组成一片他不认识的星座。洛基想起简·福斯特懂星象，她此刻八成在某一艘三桅帆船上，根据大熊座判断东南西北。他有点希望她在这里，给他讲一讲这些星星。  
洛基慢慢在躺椅里坐下，看着三十英尺下的陆地。那片荆棘茁壮成长。  
他说不清自己要干什么。他想要索尔死，又想让他活着；他想要索尔变得百依百顺，又爱他原本的样子；他想要王座，又觉得那里太孤独；他迷失了自我，又似乎有一千个自我同时存在。  
他想起了海拉。十二岁时，海拉得知她的国家无法满足她征服世界的梦想，为此她的整个青春期充满怒火和仇恨。她曾狂躁地捶打练习木桩，一共七百零三下，然后一言不发地去治疗流血的指关节。当海拉十五岁时，她提出嫁到军国主义的赫尔海姆去，洛基惊恐不已，他的家人则像是一群微笑的石像。  
洛基辗转反侧，从床的左侧滚到右侧，试图把空间填满。熟悉的潮汐在涌动，这一次很温柔地，水面从地板升高，像一首只有三角铁的套曲。洛基下了床，潮水产生奇妙的浮力，令他看到另一个画面：海拉双手捧着雪鸮幼崽，小心地放到高高的鸟巢里。她脸颊红润，戴着一顶男式毛毡帽子。  
他意识到他必须为了她做点什么。  
洛基打开连通门，跨入索尔的房间。他在原地站了一会儿，不明白自己究竟在干什么，直到索尔醒了，他坐起身问：洛基？  
洛基听到巨大的心跳声。  
索尔走过来将他拉到床边，洛基立即反握住他的手，为这热量欢欣鼓舞。他抚摸着这具发热的身体，仔细感受那些丘陵和峡谷，一本名叫《候鸟迁徙考》的书里有一句话，“小白额雁自九月起迁往越冬地，夜晚飞行，白天休息，飞行队伍有时杂乱无章”。他不知怎么就想起了这句话。总之，他现在温暖而舒适，产生了久违的困意。  
索尔退开一点，说：我必须得说清楚——我不会改变主意。  
洛基一下子清醒了。  
但你还是可以留下来。他接着说，顿了顿，改口道：我还是希望你留下来。  
洛基推开他，后退几步。窗帘没有拉严，一道蓝色的光线横在他们之间。  
不要攻打我的国家，他说，他不该说，可他控制不住。我以个人的名义请求你。  
黑暗中他只能依稀看清索尔的轮廓。这轮廓动了动，回答说：我爱你，但是我不能答应。我不会为你改变想法，我不会为任何人这样做。  
洛基没再说话。索尔这么说无可厚非，洛基也没有为了他改变自己。他们是无法咬合的两块拼图，着迷于对方的图案，于是凑在一起互相挤压，寻找着并不存在的契合点。终有一天二人将分道扬镳，他做好了心理准备，他会采取一切必要措施，他生来就是个理智的人。  
洛基回到自己的卧室，锁上连通门。不理智的、痛苦的潮水吞没了他。

次日朝会，所有人沉浸在葬礼的氛围里，只有索尔活力四射地安排着“东境各省调兵路线”。像一盆浇不灭的木炭，洛基心想。有时一整户人会在冬天猝死，因为炭火会制造毒气。他盯着墨水瓶水晶般的影子，一口口呼吸这毒气。  
奥丁死得太早了。在某个模糊的时刻，他说。  
葬礼的氛围被打破，他们进入了丧钟敲响的前一刻，凶兆从灰色的空气里滑过。  
索尔问：你说什么？  
洛基抬起头，直视对方，清晰地重复道：奥丁死得太早了。  
这一刻，多日来裹挟着他的迷雾终于消散，他看到了清晰的、清晰的目标：他要在公共场合和索尔决裂。不留余地，无法反悔，在众目睽睽之下把东西砸得粉碎。  
看啊，这就是你们津津乐道的话题，阿斯加德的两位国王，他们的婚礼是一团糟，他们的新婚之夜是一团糟，他们的登基大典是一团糟，他们的感情生活是一团糟。人生一团糟。看！一团糟！  
洛基说：你是一个幼稚的、愚蠢的、为所欲为的小孩子，从十岁那年就没再长大过，你觉得全世界都围着你转。你对天文、对数学、对语言学，对等等高尚的学科一无所知，所以你肤浅，鲁莽，你配不上头顶的冠冕，它带在你头上，就像公主嫁给乞丐一样可笑。你是这座宫殿里最大的笑料，宫殿是属于贵族的，而你散发着下城区排水沟的恶臭。现在你要带着十六万人去攻打冬天的约顿海姆，一半人会冻死，这笔债是你的，从今往后所有人都会知道你是一个多么可怕的暴君。  
死寂。  
索尔问：你在试图激怒我吗？  
哦，我在吗？洛基反问，你真的想知道吗，索尔·奥丁森？你真的在乎我是怎么想的吗？你从不在乎我的想法，你从不在乎任何人的想法。你生活在一个只有你自己的世界，我们都是你取乐的工具。  
索尔反驳：那不是真的。  
那是真的。洛基斩钉截铁地说。  
而你又有什么资格说我！索尔提高声音，我是有感情的，我对每个人充满善意，你呢？你他妈的冷得像一块冰。你等着别人去取悦你，你等着别人去爱你，却不愿意用爱作为回报。天下没有这样的事！如果不是我，你会一辈子呆在鸟不生蛋的约顿海姆，最后寒冷而孤独地死掉。  
洛基被前所未有地激怒了。他愤怒，因为索尔说的是真的，因为他话中的不平等性——就好像他大发慈悲地施舍给洛基一个好人生。他笑着说：我应该在雪城上射死你。  
索尔抬手摸了摸左肋，那是他中箭的地方。洛基曾亲吻过那个星星形状的疤痕。  
群臣在他的视线边缘抖动。  
索尔前倾身体，说：你知道我要干什么吗？我要进攻约顿，我要踏平城市，我要烧掉存粮，我要把法布提从那个可笑的小王座上拖下来，我要让你观看他的火刑，我要让你看到他的骨灰是如何消失在维多维尔湖里的。  
他们像两只凶兽一样对视。  
然后洛基将目光移向那幅艾达华尔风景画，说：看够了吗？  
大臣们落荒而逃，等他们回到家、喝上几瓶葡萄酒压惊之后，就会把刚刚的一切重现在私人聚会、下午茶和秘密信件上。听听这急促的脚步声，有人迫不及待了。  
只剩下他和索尔，墨水瓶依然投下透明的影子，其中一个点里浓缩着一道彩虹。洛基心想：索尔说得对，全都对了。这人生是他施舍给我的，爱也是，平等是一种幻象。然而我想要他的爱，想要他剖出心来送给我，却不愿意自己伸手去取。我他妈的就是这样的一块冰，只配寒冷而孤独地死去。  
他想起他们在低吼车酒馆合唱《天佑吾王》，向着长桌上的克里奥舞女吹口哨，因为她的吊带袜上缝着一串小铃铛。洛基似乎又能看见她了，看着她用包银鞋跟敲打桌面，旋转时像一个醉酒的红漆陀螺。彩虹被浓缩到一个点里。  
我可能快疯了。他平静地想着，起身离开会议室。  
那之后二人没再见面。今天洛基拒绝为索尔送行，他靠在面北的窄窗旁边削苹果，想象着那支即将启程的雄师。从这里看不到外城北门，几座神殿的镀金屋顶在朝阳下闪光。洛基认出了格里菲礼拜堂，它的三座钟负责高声部，在凯旋之日，全城的钟将为国王唱歌。  
“您应该去送行的，陛下。”丝维格小声道。她从来实话实说。  
“是么？”洛基不置可否，“我为什么要那么干？”  
丝维格罕见地踌躇了一下，回答：“因为战争会把人吃掉。”  
吃掉。洛基放下苹果，观察阳光在它不同侧面的颜色。“那它最好吃得干净一些。”他说，伸出手指推了推，这颗水果滚下窗台。  
他仿佛听到巨大的坠地声。

九月，阿斯加德攻占了红树林湿地，那里有一种细长腿的鸟儿。丝露德学会了抓握，拿着铃铛不肯松手。  
十月，主要运输线路被游击队炸毁，约顿的湿地生物全体上了入侵者的餐桌。洛基批准了一批爱国船长的运粮通牒，尽管里面一定混杂着走私贩。  
十一月，暴风雪，河流封冻，银山山隘无法通行，大军滞留在南疆五城，士气低迷。朝会变成了哀悼会，哀悼一个被战争谋杀的美好冬季，昂贵的约顿皮草被视为不爱国的信号，于是贵族们丧失了炫耀它们的乐趣。  
十二月，索尔寄来第一封信，僵硬地简介了他的生活现状，随信附有一根蓝灰色的羽毛。洛基很想把这些东西扔进壁炉。他参加了一场与华纳的会谈，劝说他们不要提高粮价。每个华纳人脸上都写着“趁火打劫”。  
一月，军队烧毁城池，撤回湿地以南。礼仪大臣提议为洛基陛下举办一场生日庆典，以“鼓舞人心”，该提议被洛基无情拒绝。他捡回了吸烟的习惯。  
二月，布列达公爵巴德尔击杀约顿大王子赫布林迪，一支约顿敢死队趁夜夺回遗体。洛基度过了一个平静的生日，收到几百份包装精美但缺乏诚意的礼物。索尔不在清单上。  
月底，洛基正在给中庭的君主们写一封措辞委婉的信，这时他听到门响。“杯子可以撤走了，丝维格。”他说，蘸了蘸墨水。  
紧接着一个拥抱从天而降，他闻到汗湿棉花和陈旧挂毯的气味，仿佛太阳在他头顶破碎，蛋清般的阳光倾泻而下，使空气变得浓厚黏稠。索尔拱进他的毛衣领子，在那里深深吸气。洛基颈部的皮肤因寒冷而缩紧，思维一溃千里。他该怎么办？回应？推开？表现出高兴？还是仇恨？一个人可能既高兴又仇恨吗？  
他面前延伸出一百条道路，其中一条里他热烈地欢迎了意外归来的国王，另一条里他揍了对方一拳。  
也许我应该躺倒睡一觉，他心想，这个噩梦就能顺利结束。  
索尔贴着他的耳根嘟哝：“我很想你。”  
“在你攻打我国家的时候吗？”洛基立即反问。  
索尔退开，单膝跪地，恰巧面朝阳光，洛基坐在椅子里垂头看他，模糊地想这是一个美好的画面，是画家们愿意画下来的那种。  
“对不起。”索尔说。  
他看起来有些不一样了。曾经他是展示柜里的黄金艺术品，经过命运仁慈的剖光，每一个切面都尽善尽美，他天真地放射光芒，镜面一样光滑，让所有人自惭形秽。现在他身上仿佛有一层尘土，一层沉积岩，他成了地壳里的金矿。洛基抬手摸了摸他的胡茬，这是新的，触感也是新的。他曾经看过一首长诗，是一头龙的自白，“我能感觉到矿石，”她说，“因为那片土地是烫的！”  
“我十二岁以前住在温泉宫，”洛基慢腾腾地说，“每次赫布林迪路过，都会给我和海拉带水果。”  
他等着索尔开口解释，甚至知道他会如何解释。赫布林迪从封冻的海面突袭了巴德尔，他会说，当时局面一片混乱，直到清点尸体的时候我们才意识到发生了什么。他会这么说，因为这就是事实。战争的确会把人吃掉。  
但索尔只是看着他，光影有一种油彩的美感。“对不起。”他重复道。  
这下洛基到不知该作何反应了。爱和恨在不同的脏器里盘踞着，他快要被扯碎，或许已经被扯碎了。他想念索尔未曾出现的日子。  
“那就让战争停止。”  
索尔叹气，说：“这就是我这次回来的重点，战争不能停止。我们发现有国家在暗中资助约顿，而且一支先锋军越过银山，说红河入海口并未封冻。”  
“赫尔海姆。”洛基迅速推断。  
约顿曾有它辉煌的日子，那时红火山并未休眠，红河流域四季如春，人们在常青林中建起温泉宫，在那里饲养孔雀和猞猁。洛基还见过一具孔雀标本，矗立在衰败而寒冷的展示厅角落，像一个并不引人惊叹的惊叹号。温暖的红河地脉连接约顿与中庭，制造了一条终年运作的海上商路。  
“也有可能是尼福尔海姆。”索尔说，“如果红河地脉复苏，阿斯加德必须拿到控制权。”  
尼福尔海姆和赫尔海姆若想与中庭通商，就不得不经过阿斯加德，这提供了巨额通行税。  
“你和议会说了吗？”洛基问。  
“没有，我先到你这里来了。”  
“召集他们。”他轻微地感到欣慰，这件事变成了公事，公事可以公办。  
海姆达尔、提尔和巴德尔上了前线，他们手下的大贵族替三人参加会议，按礼仪站在各自的椅子后面。群臣先是震惊地看着索尔，再看着洛基，然后循环这个过程，似乎期待着一场即兴拳击赛。  
“红河地脉产生了复苏迹象。”洛基插起双手，说。  
玉米开始在热铁板上蹦跳，记录员的手极速移动，洛基怀疑他在画横线。他听到芙蕾雅正在用咏叹调祈祷天佑阿斯加德，财政部长大声诵读关税数字、企图引起众人注意，布吉拉用各种复杂逼真的形容词诅咒赫尔海姆，尽管洛基认为他从未去过那里。  
洛基打个响指，世界安静了。  
“女士们先生们，”他说，“让我们依次发言。”  
会议持续到午夜，侍女进来更换了一次蜡烛，记录员用光了两瓶墨水。洛基有些后悔扮演主导角色，他给出太多有关约顿海姆的信息，他担心这将营造一个残酷无情的形象。  
也许确实如索尔所说，他是一个残忍的人。他两年前离开约顿，今天就能针对它制定侵略计划；今天他爱着索尔，某个明天就可以把他送进棺材，一边敲钉子一遍哼《天佑吾王》。  
洛基回到寝宫，吃惊地发现自己仍然精力充沛，索尔一定对他施了咒，清除疲劳咒，或许还有食欲大开咒，因为他的金发散发出百里香烤肉的气味。洛基先发制人，亲吻了那崭新的、奇异的、充满性暗示的胡茬，然后他们去卧室里翻滚了两小时。结束后洛基趴在枕头上，看到月光照亮了索尔的腹部，那里的皮肤比别处亮，疤痕是最亮的。在第三根和第四根肋骨之间，鼓起一个不规则的环形疤，仿佛一颗残疾的星星。  
忽然索尔说：“生日快乐。”  
紧接着他解释：“我计划早点回来，但是我们被偷袭了，赫布林迪死了。我不知道该怎么办。”  
洛基没说话，他就继续说：“霍根说迟到总比缺席好，所以我回来了。”  
硫酸。在一个任何人都应感到爱的时刻，洛基想起了硫酸。他一边问“那我的礼物呢”，一边承受着腐蚀。他的心脏细密地分解着。  
索尔又开始解释，躯体随呼吸而起伏，使那颗苍白的星星闪闪烁烁。这时候洛基哭起来。他哭起来，他哭着说：“我们该怎么办啊？我们该怎么办啊？”他不停地、不停地重复这句话，好像有怪物在追赶他，好像有怪物要趁虚而入，他只有不停地说这句话才能得救。或者不能得救，只能苟活。人就是在苟活，所以不停地祈祷，不是为了得到虚无的神明的拯救，只是为了苟活，为了不被黑暗吞没。  
直到索尔拥抱住他，他皮肤上有肥皂的香气。  
我这辈子都要记住这个味道了。洛基想。

三月中旬，索尔返回军队。洛基在北门送别他，二人打扮成普通人的样子，却依然丝毫不会被认为是普通人。“别再一个人行动了。”洛基对他说。  
“放心吧。”索尔眨眨眼，骑行了一百米，又转身挥手。起初笔直地举着，像是船桅，然后摆了摆，示意他回去。洛基没动。一长排农用货车正在等待进城，煤炭和木材暴露在冷风中，风景里没有一丁点绿色。  
四月，到了花期。索尔回来庆祝丝露德周岁生日，给她带了一盒子做工粗糙的小动物木雕。“休战期没什么事可做。”他解释。洛基拿起一个问“这是豪猪吗？”“不，”他说，“那是小刺猬。”他在丝露德面前总要莫名其妙地加个“小”字。  
他把洛基拉近舞池，眉飞色舞地说：我会跳女步了。提琴音乐组成漩涡，灯光是一场涟漪，洛基记得自己喝了太多酒，笑得太开怀，踩错步子撞进索尔怀里，掌声如雷，今晚所有人都是失散多年的血亲。  
第二天他朦胧地察觉到一个落在肩胛骨的亲吻，索尔在他耳边说：“我得走了。你睡吧。”  
和弗雷勋爵的会面很成功，他答应尽全力促成两国的军事同盟。待办事项下一条是近五年的尼福尔海姆间谍年度报告，布拉吉写的每一句话都是押韵的，比如“常年刮风，四季如冬”。洛基专门腾出一个房间用来拼图，他和这五万片木头不死不休。丝维格告诉他霍德尔偶感风寒，她最近似乎对这位盲眼亲王格外关注。  
五月二日下午，洛基正在研究一块红色的拼图的确切位置——是木棉花吗？还是女武神的红披风？丝维格失魂落魄地冲进来，甚至没有敲门。她用一种粗鲁的姿势站在原地，奔跑为她的脸颊带来汗水和潮红。  
洛基直起身，预感到她即将吐出惊天的消息。  
“哦，陛下。”她颤抖地说，抓住前襟，“欧德姆回来了。”  
“什么？”洛基问，但他其实听清了。欧德姆回来了，她是这么说的。他瞬间分析出怪异之处，这违反人类的说话规律，你不会说“我拥有这根树枝”，你只会说“我拥有这棵树”，或者“我拥有这棵树所在的土地”。她应该说：索尔回来了。  
丝维格说：“陛下的马跑了回来。”

在一个风和日丽的晚春的日子里，欧德姆独自跑了回来，背着空剑鞘和一块焦油似的崭新斑点。洛基走得足够近之后，才意识到那是血迹。  
他把自己锁在房间里好几天，每次点烟都需要两根火柴，因为他的手抖个不停。

一个月后，朝会。  
“那不是你的座位，布列达公爵，请起立。”  
十一道目光落在长桌尽头，这其中有的柔软，有的坚硬，有的锋利。洛基敢断定自己是最锋利的那个。  
巴德尔——他今天穿着流行的贴金夫拉克外衣，发辫里编着金属流苏——耸耸肩，从国王的座椅里起身，鞠躬行礼，说“您说得对，陛下”，并坐回属于他的位置。他的语气有些玩世不恭。半数人皱眉假装浏览文件，另外半数则看着巴德尔，显出沉思的神情。  
洛基想起门外担任守护任务的女武神，获得一些、仅仅是一些安慰。她们拱卫王座。  
王座是空的。  
“让我们开始吧。”洛基宣布，“女武神凌晨带回了狼镇的报告。布伦希尔德女士。” 狼镇是索尔最后一次出现的地方。  
站在海姆达尔椅子后的女武神开始汇报。  
欧德姆独自跑回来的那个下午，布拉吉向他出示了一份秘密文件（洛基拒绝称之为遗嘱），大致内容是：在索尔·奥丁森死亡之后，或失踪、失去行动能力时，布列达公爵巴德尔将暂时替他行使一切权利，并暂时保管他名下的土地和财产，直到他的继承人丝露德成年。  
一份摄政王任免书。签名日期六一六年八月三十一日，那是刺杀事件发生后的第三天。  
我明白了。洛基顿首说。  
然后巴德尔像个得胜的将军一样回到皇城，衣服上装饰着金橄榄枝。格里菲礼拜堂的钟敲响了，一同敲响的还有另外六十五座神殿的钟，这比亲王的礼遇稍高一点。洛基为这一点而怒火中烧。  
现在他能基本控制住情绪了，无论是愤怒还是绝望。  
索尔没有死，他坚信。  
根据狼镇守夜人所说，他在一点左右听到骚动声，看到一队人马飞驰过街道。当被要求说得更详细一点时，他表示第一匹马大约领先二百尺，他没看清马背上是否有人，但倾向于有。  
所以他一开始是骑着马的。洛基想，他寄住在酒馆，被突袭，必定短暂地甩脱了追兵，才有空隙跳上马逃走。他沿镇子主干道骑行，进入葛丽德森林，之后不知所踪。  
洛基不知道自己为什么一遍遍分析细节，似乎只要他掌控了所有细节，索尔就会从字句里毫发无伤地跳出来，说“干得漂亮！就是这么回事”。  
报告里有关现场的描述令人眩晕。大量血迹，六具尸体，还有至少四具被人移走，马厩草垛里遗留着一支箭，扁平箭头，箭杆细长，是约顿的弩箭形制，木材却产自更东边的赫尔海姆。然而无论约顿还是赫尔都没有提出谈判请求，这表明索尔成功逃脱了，很可能还活着。  
或是在某个荒野洞穴里死掉了。另一个声音在他脑海里说。  
军队中已经涌现出国王逝世的流言，宫内第一时间封锁消息，谎称奥丁森陛下卧病在床，有望近日康复。  
华纳国王诺德派来使臣，打着前来慰问的旗号，却几乎毫不掩饰嗅探的意图。芙蕾雅拖了半个月，但阿萨的下午茶糕点师已经黔驴技穷，议会必须立即想出对策。阿斯加德和华纳海姆曾是两百年的宿敌，洛基不想让诺德回忆起这段历史。  
会议结束后，巴德尔上前与洛基并肩而行，他们差不多高，而且鞋跟都是两英寸。洛基后悔没穿那双两寸半的。  
“陛下。”  
“勋爵。”  
“我的侍卫长罗德瑞，一位有家谱的世袭贵族，在父亲死后可以继承三十七亩土地。他请求我向您咨询一下丝维格小姐的事。”  
洛基顿了顿，回答：“丝维格是我的侍女，其它的请罗德瑞骑士亲自问她，我并不知情。”  
他回到寝宫，叫来丝维格，复述了巴德尔的话。侍女的红发向后梳成辫子，露出她轮廓完美的额头和颧骨。听完转述，她皱眉并微笑，这是个相当可爱的表情。  
“我对这名骑士毫无印象，陛下。”  
“你希望我帮你拒绝吗？”  
“如果可以的话，非常感谢您。”  
洛基点头，拿起女武神全体名单，漫不经心地问：“霍德尔亲王的生日快到了吧？”  
霍德尔和巴德尔是双胞胎，但人们往往只能瞬间回答出巴德尔的生日。至于霍德尔？嗯……对了，他和布列达公爵是双胞胎，所以也是六月十六日。  
“十六日。”丝维格脱口而出，停顿，小声补充道，“陛下，是六月十六日。”  
“我明白了。”他说，划出几个名字，“通知这些女武神来见我，后天下午。”  
丝维格上前来拿名单，洛基继续问：“你认为霍德尔亲王想要什么样的生日礼物？”  
“我不知道，陛下。”  
“他有什么爱好吗？”  
丝维格咬住嘴唇。“亲王喜欢音乐。”  
“那么一个音乐盒，你觉得如何？亚夫海姆的新发明，可以自动演奏乐曲。”  
她显得迷茫、吃惊而欣慰，回答：“这真是个好主意，陛下。”  
她喜欢他。

洛基遴选了二十四名女武神，命令她们结组轮班守卫丝露德。她脑壳上长了一层毛发，颜色非常浅，像是油亮亮的铂金。他偶尔陪她进行一些娱乐活动，比如一边阅读《希尔顿地区手工行会缴税近况》一边搭积木；一边举着识字小卡片一边给新晋贵族证件签字盖章。她特别喜欢“红辣椒”这张。  
总有一天她会长大，洛基告诉自己，而且索尔还活着。  
他得每天早晨、每天晚上都这样重复几遍，才能起床或入睡。  
索尔还活着。  
梦境开始围捕他。同一个梦，当他撞开门，走廊无尽地向终点延伸，像一个躁动着的万花筒。一头巨兽在窗外奔腾。它填满了所有窗户，皮毛与墙纸交替闪现，炫彩与阴影断裂又连续，阴影仿佛生长在它的皮毛上。他往前走，在一扇窗户中看到巨兽的眼睛，车轮一样大，比车轮还大，是阴影旷野上的明亮的圆山丘，山丘上布满红色的溪流。这只眼球令他惊恐至极，有什么地方不对劲，不过他还没能想明白。他开始狂奔。暴风在巨兽的鼻腔里震荡，整条走廊因之发抖，因之吞咽，化作一条蠕动的食管。在某个时刻，他看向这头被窗户截取出来的怪物，忽然便意识到它是欧德姆。  
然后洛基会惊醒，对自己说：丝露德还没长大，索尔还没死。

十六日，随着三声杖响，传令官高声宣布他的到来，那是一长串颇具撞击力度的单词：承蒙诸神洪恩，光荣阿斯加德国王陛下，北境、柯尼斯丘陵以及艾达华尔平原守护者，洛基一世。  
双扇门打开，洛基步入宴会厅，目不斜视，众人在他视线边缘行礼，像大海起伏着欢迎回归的两栖生物。  
他的礼仪老师说过：高贵有两种表现形式，一种叫冷漠，你不看、不听、不在乎那些凡人，你看着他们就像在看几块颜料，你听着他们就像在听蜂鸣，他们的喜怒哀乐就像打在你身上的尘土；另一种叫施舍，你去看、去听、去在乎他们，你被他们的喜怒哀乐所感动，却不会做出任何改变。现在，殿下，您能否告诉我二者该如何结合？  
洛基落座，微笑道：“请坐，诸位，这是个生日庆典，不是三级会议。”  
在他恍惚的一瞬间，索尔坐在下方的席位上，金发，蓝眼睛，没有胡茬，年轻得像个幻象。紧接着洛基意识到那是维达，他还没有疯到那个地步。  
他看向身边的空椅子。未来某一天巴德尔将在那里坐下，成为他眼角的一个熟悉、陌生、挥之不去的金色残影。他会疯掉。这件事不需要咨询预言家，他会疯掉。离丝露德成年还有十七年，诸神在上，那几乎和他活过的日子一样长。洛基不会停下，他的人生没有休止符，他采取措施，克服困难，把变数钉死在棺材板上，然后造一艘诺亚方舟前往光明的新世界。  
巴德尔要务必留在大洪水里。  
到了展示礼物的环节，洛基开口：“我为二位亲王准备了礼物，”他的侍从们抬来两只完全相同的箱子。“希望你们喜欢。”  
两只箱子被送到两位亲王面前，巴德尔取出一架格里菲礼拜堂音乐盒，霍德尔取出一把弓。  
“哦，天呐！”洛基按住胸膛，“请原谅我，竟然——你们的礼物弄反了。音乐盒原本是送给霍德尔的，而槲寄生猎弓属于巴德尔。”  
巴德尔犹豫地看向他的盲眼弟弟，对方低垂头颅，将弓放回箱子。  
“但是，礼物已经送出了。”洛基扬声道，“这都是我的过失，请在我头上记一笔账，未来必定弥补二位。”  
巴德尔鞠躬道：“陛下过于自责了。最近大事频发，我们都筋疲力尽。何况我其实非常喜欢这件礼物，我闲暇时乐于收集亚夫海姆人的精巧物件。我相信霍德尔也一定很喜欢那张精美的猎弓。”  
接下来的话题是亚夫海姆的发明。洛基摆好倾听的姿态，在恰当的时机点头微笑，穿插着“哦！是么”“精彩”“这可真了不起”。在话题的结尾，巴德尔举杯道：“这一杯敬光荣阿斯加德国王陛下，他微笑时，玫瑰在天南地北开放。”  
洛基的表情僵硬了一刹那，迅速恢复灵活，回应道：“愿玫瑰永远开放。”

他在午夜左右退场，穿过园林，短暂地回想起自己拖着索尔经过这里时的场景。小橡木依然细细的，草地呈现出摇动着的蓝色，仿佛正在与其上的月光抗衡。中庭语里蓝色有忧郁的含义，他们的造词思路在这一刻变得清晰。  
他在蓝色中逗留了片刻，水流悄悄地漫过他的皮肤。他想到一个计划，好计划，会成功的。维达与索尔非常相像，这一点可以加以利用。华纳人想见国王，他们没见过国王。这能成功。  
洛基走进寝宫，灯光为他褪下蓝色的皮。丝维格拿着小剪刀，剪开特制的马甲系带。  
“你想问什么？”洛基开口，使用了红火山附近的一种濒临灭绝的方言。  
房间里只有他们两人。丝维格接过马甲，也用同一种方言说：“陛下，您曾经数次检查两箱礼物，绝没有送错的可能。”  
“你在指控我说谎吗？”  
丝维格垂下头。“我绝不敢指控陛下，我知道您做出的任何决定都有理由。”  
“你是对的，我在说谎。”洛基耸肩，解开衬衫扣子，“现在，让我们回到开头。我问你‘你想问什么’，你却并没有回答一个问题，这是错误的。那么，丝维格，你想问什么？”  
丝维格肩膀微微缩起，似乎正在隧道中穿行。“您为什么要这么做？”  
“秘密。”  
她睁大双眼，看不清对话的方向。  
“但是，我要把这个秘密告诉你。”洛基将衬衫搭在她肩上，穿好睡袍，“在那之前，我需要你发誓——发誓你绝不会泄露它，用你最恶毒的想象力发誓，女孩，因为这秘密只在最恶毒的大脑里存活。”  
丝维格单膝跪地，按住额头。在春神诞生节上，约顿人这样向神明发愿。

他们把维达塞进鸭绒被里，教给他几句万能用语，还有一套指令，抿唇是“聊天气”，清嗓子是“体育运动”，整理头发是“我现在不想讨论这个话题”，抱起双臂是“装病”。  
见面会顺利进行，最后华纳使臣迂回地问起了红火山地脉近况，洛基及时抱起双臂。  
女武神持续发来狼镇的最新汇报，她们把搜寻范围扩大到整个葛丽德森林，一无所获，最有希望的一次追踪——包含了大量折断的树枝、被强行穿过的灌木以及血迹——终结在一头被狼群分食的豪猪身上。洛基暂时松了口气，紧接着被更大的忧虑淹没。狼群，三十多种有毒的浆果，复杂的湿地地形，和一个连“泛灵论”都不认得的国王。  
开盘了，请下注。  
索尔还活着。洛基又默念了一遍，你无法撤回筹码。  
他单独拜访了霍德尔，邀请他参加一场音乐会，作为送错礼物的补偿。黑发的亲王起初沉默寡言，直到洛基提起巴洛克音乐。巴洛克源自中庭语，意思是“不圆润的珍珠”。亲王为这颗珍珠变得滔滔不绝，在大小调体系和巴萨卡利亚之后，他们确立了艺术鉴赏的同盟关系。霍德尔缺乏谈话技巧，同时使用了太多书面用语，洛基小心地藏起自己的怜悯。  
他们去听了一场主题为“盛夏森林”的音乐会，这给洛基带来一些血淋淋的幻想，但霍德尔显然心情愉悦，还主动评论了《蜜蜂》的演奏技巧。道别时，亲王走出几步，又折返，对洛基说：我相信索尔一定不会有事的。他说完这话，略微尴尬，匆匆告退。  
哦，陛下。丝维格喃喃。  
洛基听到了鸟鸣，温柔的乌鸦正迈入陷阱。  
噗。  
次日，巴德尔发函邀请他参观亚夫海姆收藏室。洛基穿了那双两寸半的鞋。  
公爵在光明宫前恭候皇室车驾，仆人们为他撑起阳伞，或者说小型华盖，蕾丝与丝绸激烈地争夺地盘。他站在这争艳的景色下，穿着纯色的外套，营造出奇异的鹤立鸡群的效果。洛基一边猜测他为这一幕策划了多久，一边后悔自己没能迟到半小时。  
巴德尔躬身行礼。洛基注意到他的金发里编着黄色和暗蓝色的翎毛，大概来自亚夫海姆独有的金刚鹦鹉。公爵从小受万众瞩目，他继承了母亲弗丽嘉的美貌，漂亮的贵族总要引领时尚潮流。  
“勋爵。”  
“陛下。”  
公爵夫人南娜怀孕六个月，穿着一条缀满珠花的宽松裙子。  
“我们十五岁就结婚了。”巴德尔欢快地说，“那年我决定离家出走，就跑去了华纳海姆。然后，我在郁金香花田里遇见了南娜。那一刻我知道我会爱她直到生命尽头。”  
“他一提起来就没完没了。”南娜摇头道。  
洛基忽然产生寻根究底的冲动——请问寻找真爱的秘诀是什么？你怎么知道你会爱她直到生命终结？爱神对你窃窃私语了么？爱神怎么说？一辈子很长啊。你难道不害怕吗？她总有一天要死去的，你总有一天要死去的，另一个人留下，活着。你难道不害怕吗？  
“这是第二个孩子，我们打算叫他凡赛提，或凡赛提雅，如果是女孩的话。”公爵领头走进一间厅堂，这里是冷色调，但色彩鲜亮得近乎热烈。典型的亚夫海姆风格。  
一整面宝石蓝的墙上挂满钟表，它们将在整点展现《天方夜潭》中的故事。二人在这面墙前站住，等着十五分钟后的表演。  
“听说陛下是约顿最好的弓箭手。”巴德尔说，“真了不起，我跟您的姐姐海拉殿下比过剑，甘拜下风。也许陛下愿意教我一点射箭技巧？”  
看来你做过调查，洛基想。“很遗憾，或许等到一个更宽松的时间段…”他停住，忘记了接下来该说的话。  
片刻安静后，巴德尔开口道：“我不该说，但是陛下……您需要做好准备。”  
“什么准备？”  
巴德尔叹气，移动重心。“国王已经失踪了三个月。”  
“索尔还活着。”  
“当然。”公爵点头，“天佑国王。”  
洛基闭了闭眼，说：“我在想，九月的秋猎节。去年只在宫中简单庆祝，也许今年，”他深吸气，“也许今年可以补上。”  
巴德尔保持安静。  
“鼓舞士气。”洛基点头。  
“当然，您说得非常正确。阿萨人从不拒绝宴会和围猎。”  
上一次秋猎节，索尔追逐的鹿陷入沼泽，所以巴德尔赢得了月神弓。那些小铃铛在洛基眼前颠簸。  
整点的钟声响起，一千零一夜从钟表中弹出，铃铛退化为遥远的马蹄声，洛基的目光被不远处的一座钟吸引了：朱特中毒身亡，他的哥哥萨勒擦亮戒指，魔灵从中幻化。

“你知道我为什么要杀巴德尔吗？”  
“因为巴德尔会威胁到您和丝露德公主，陛下。”  
“那是其中一个原因。他杀了赫布林迪。不是在混战中，夜里，阴云密布，必须走近了才能分辨敌友，那种情况下的生死只能算运气。第二天清晨他们清点尸体，巴德尔下令砍下赫布林迪的头，挂在城门上，以此嘲讽约顿的野蛮习俗。索尔没跟我说这些，但我知道。”  
“诸神在上。”  
“也许他们在吧，丝维格。可现在，这是私仇了。”

进入九月份，除北境各军团外，阿萨军队陆续撤回驻地。洛基批准继续调查狼镇及其周边地区，索尔没有死，他在朝会上数次重复这句话，寂静越来越长。海姆达尔还留在北疆，提尔返回国都，与巴德尔有一连串令人不快的互动。洛基提拔了一批新贵族。丝露德正在学习自己的名字，不停地喷口水。欧德姆依然在他的梦境中奔跑。  
“索尔还活着。”他说。  
寂静。礼仪大臣嘟起嘴，呆滞地看着文件。芙蕾雅泫然欲泣。巴德尔整理袖口的蕾丝。其余人看着他，欲言又止。  
“你们有什么问题？”  
半数人摇头，布拉吉叉起手，芙蕾雅微微倾身，温和地说：“是这样的，陛下，已经四个月了。你……我们需要做好准备。”  
“索尔还活着。”洛基重复，顿，接着说，“因为那个预言还没有实现。”  
他们一脸茫然。  
洛基不得不继续解释：“那个尼尼夫人的预言。索尔会在太阳山找到真爱，他还没找到，所以他还活着。预言家闪烁其词，但从不出错。”  
“哦，陛下。”芙蕾雅呢喃。洛基不明白她为什么一副快哭了的样子。  
他说：“下一项议题。”

洛基每周抽出一个下午留给霍德尔，他们的爱好基本重叠。在某一次有关象棋历史的谈话中，洛基说，我的朋友，你教了我这么多新知识，我却无以为报，不如我们下次去射箭，正好让那份生日礼物派上用场。  
当巴德尔暗示性地问起时，他回答：我们有一些孤独共同点。  
巴德尔立即明白了。他果然做过调查。  
事实是，洛基很喜欢霍德尔。当他第一眼见到索尔时，就知道他们是完全不同的人，像一座过于陡峭的山峰，所以留不住雪和土壤，长不出草与树木。但霍德尔，他就像一条形状贴合的河岸，同样安静且紧靠着水流。他的声音里有孤独的浅滩。  
“难怪丝维格喜欢你。”洛基说，仔细研究下一步棋的走法。  
霍德尔小小地惊了一跳，抱起双臂。“她告诉你的吗？”  
“不，”洛基回答，“我猜的，看来猜对了。三行二列城堡吃掉三行八列骑士。”  
霍德尔无措地僵住，“陛下……”  
“嗯？”  
霍德尔前后摇晃，半晌，说：“陛下，我是个盲人，没有多少财产和土地，政治联姻不会带来多少利益。”  
“但总会有一点的，你不想要利益吗？”洛基微笑，并确保自己的声音也温和轻快，“那你想要什么呢，霍德尔？”  
霍德尔没回答，洛基提醒道：“该你走了。”  
对方叹气，“我已经输了，陛下。”  
“那么——将军。”洛基推倒白王，靠回椅背，“皇室永远不能容忍亲王娶女佣，无论那是个多么落魄的亲王、和一个多么光鲜的女佣。但是，我亲爱的朋友，如果你决定了你所真正想要的，那么你将无人可挡。”  
毕竟真爱不是为所欲为，而是孤注一掷。  
洛基看着亲王，看着他柔顺的、披在肩头的黑发，忽然发现他与他胞兄的相似之处。这些相似点从他缺少阳光的面孔上亮起，仿佛夜的海潮中已冷却的星辰。  
他心想：我应该为自己感到耻辱。霍德尔是个好人，好人不应该被欺骗，真心是用来等价交换的。我心平气和地坐在这里，要谋杀一个好人，再栽赃到另一个好人头上。我应该感到耻辱。但我没有。  
洛基·劳菲森需要向前走，一直向前，推到所有的、所有的障碍。他生来不知道如何止步，这本领只有死亡才能传授。

“愿意为你的真爱孤注一掷吗，丝维格？”  
“陛下？”  
“巴德尔必须死。同时，我必须洗脱嫌疑。安排两队刺客，一队给他，一队给我。秋猎时，我会留在大本营。刺客有三分钟的时间放火、杀人，然后迅速撤离，和第二队一起穿过河谷，那里有船送他们离开阿斯加德。”  
“第一队刺客该如何与第二队汇合，陛下？”  
“今年会增加一项新物品，信号烟。上一次围猎中我误入沼泽地带，我会借此向朝会提出这项安全议案。巴德尔死后，信号烟被点燃，两队刺客汇合，我们就能营造出只有一队刺客的假象，而且我是唯一的目标，巴德尔只是不幸运罢了。”  
“那么刺客最好是约顿人，陛下？”  
“或者是伪装成约顿人的人。”  
“我明白了。”  
“那么，丝维格，回答我最初的问题。你愿意为真爱孤注一掷吗？愿意，或不愿意。”  
“愿意，陛下，我愿意。”  
“很好。”

九月末，秋猎节。“索尔陛下”（其实是留了胡子的维达）短暂地在民众面前出现，宣布自己无法参加围猎，因为他在练习高台跳水时摔断了腿——这借口是布拉吉想出来的，得到全票通过——于是洛基率领大小贵族穿过城区，前往三翠峰。他发现平民脸上的微笑不像两年前那样多了。  
然后刺客来了，非常准时。营地一片混乱。洛基被拖到上风口的一处高地，这里聚集了一些逃出来的随行人员，有些人拿着奇怪的武器，比如锅铲或拨火棍；乐队抱着大号和鼓；女眷挤在一起以泪洗面，像一窝绒毛漂亮的雏鸟。芙蕾雅先是像个真正的老母亲一样哀嚎了几句废话，接着为他包扎伤腿。贯穿伤，避开了主动脉，这个位置他特地咨询过医生。洛基问发生了什么。芙蕾雅回答我们被袭击了，她指向一块火势最旺的区域，说，那是您的帐篷，陛下。  
诸神在上，洛基说，我希望没有人员伤亡。  
芙蕾雅说：我们只能祈祷了，陛下。  
这时提尔出现，灰头土脸，他直奔着洛基而来，咣啷一声单膝跪下，说：属下失职。  
洛基一动不动，说：我们回去再讨论这件事。金甲军抓到袭击者了吗？  
他心想：一箭三雕。  
提尔：没有。所有袭击者都向北方逃窜了，陛下。  
北方的晴空覆盖着白云。

“巴德尔的死会被栽赃到霍德尔头上。索尔有一份……紧急声明，规定他的权力由巴德尔继承，如果巴德尔出了意外，权力顺延给霍德尔，然后是维达，最后是丝露德。所以你应该也明白，谋杀和栽赃是最有效的办法。”  
“可是陛下，霍德尔不会……”  
“谁敢下定论呢，丝维格？看看我变成了什么样子。何况，霍德尔继承权力之后，他将是半个阿斯加德的国王，他必须有一段高价值的政治婚姻。一位美丽的公主或女爵士，六岁时就会翘着小指头喝茶，骨髓里都是玫瑰精油的香气。这是你希望发生的事吗？”  
“陛下，我相信霍德尔不会……”  
“他会的，索尔都没能逃过这厄运，我也没有逃过。但是，现在我给你提供一个机会——一条通向自由美满人生的道路。如果霍德尔杀死了他的胞兄，他将不再是亲王，而是一个通缉犯。那时你可以和他永久离开阿斯加德，带一笔巨款，去一个没人认识你们的地方，从此幸福快乐。”  
“我不能这么对他，陛下。”  
“你要哭了吗，丝维格？别哭。除了城市卫生法规和啤酒节之外，泪水是最无用的东西。你想要一件东西，就想办法得到它；你想到达一个地方，就立即启程。我即将启程了，你要么与我同行，要么被留在后面。”  
“我……我永远效忠于您，陛下。”

信号弹窜上天空，炸成一小团薰衣草色的烟雾。在洛基的想象中，这烟雾理应更壮观一些，布列达公爵的死亡理应更壮观一些，他生前是多么光彩夺目。洛基幻觉自己在皇家收藏室里游荡，十几代金发碧眼的君主从画框中凝视他，地板上像是有积水，泛着一层薄薄的光。他走过那一整面墙的镀金鹿角标本，在尽头处看到了巴德尔的头颅——被钉在盾型底座上，美丽的脸颊贴满金箔，眼眶里是一对蓝玻璃珠，后面放了小镜片，所以栩栩如生。  
你应该感谢我，他轻声说，我劫走了你衰老的机会。不客气。  
他眼前出现一条缀满珠花的裙子，他仿佛穿过了地板上的光，走进一片郁金香花田。布列达公爵夫人，不，南娜，南娜站在华纳海姆的桑葚味的南风里。他不能称她为布列达公爵夫人，那听上去像一件精致冰冷的物品，可以被拿去高价拍卖；而南娜听上去像个人，她会蹲下身痛哭，她会有一个孩子，如果是男孩就叫凡赛提，如果是女孩就叫凡赛提雅。  
停止，他命令自己，停止，在同情心和愧疚感溺毙你之前。你不需要那些，你只需要一个毒苹果，因为现实世界里没有真爱之吻。

“我需要做什么，陛下？”  
“很简单，我要你把霍德尔带到指定位置。”  
“可是霍德尔从来不参加围猎，他的眼睛……”  
“今年规则会被改变。我们提前抓一只鹿，给它的鹿角绑上铃铛，带回这只鹿的人赢得比赛。霍德尔很擅长听声辩位，我们一起打过几场马球，球是特制的，里面放着铃铛。你还记得月神弓的样子吗，丝维格？”  
“上面装饰着铃铛，陛下。”  
“是的，真是巧合。霍德尔亲王一箭射死了布列达公爵，因为他误把对方当做了日神鹿。几十年后人们还会谈论这个故事，多么精彩。好了，丝维格，就是这些，我们明天再讨论具体细节。”  
“一切荣耀都归于您，陛下。”


	4. Chapter 4

008 出逃

欧德姆身上流淌着血的瀑布。  
洛基惊醒，头痛欲裂，碰掉了床头的杯子，坠地声被地毯吞噬了。然而他听到巨大的坠地声，这种声音和别的声音不同，它不仅有“撞击”，还有“破碎”。  
他的手继续在矮柜上扑腾，抓住一个瓶子，是个酒瓶。就算是个毒药瓶，他现在也会喝下去。得到液体的安抚后，他稍微平静，盯着床帐顶端的金色马蹄莲刺绣，心想：这可真是一个丑极了的图案。我要开除购买它的后勤官员。  
这时旁边响起一个声音：“你还好吗？”  
洛基连滚带爬地摔下了床，一边踢蹬被褥一边爬上椅子。白色的棉被上散落着他昨天穿过的衣服，地毯上也有。然后他看到一根手杖。  
维达从床的另一侧坐起身，重复道：“你还好吗？”  
洛基目瞪口呆。  
“你还好吗？”维达第三次问，金色的卷发有些凌乱。  
洛基终于恢复说话能力。“你在这儿干什么？”天呐！“发生了什么？”他大叫。  
“你想要自杀。”维达回答，意图凑近，被洛基一个动作制止了。  
“不可能，我不是会自杀的那种人。再说，我现在是半个阿斯加德的国王，我要活到九十岁。”  
维达给了他一个眼神，洛基看向手腕。那里包扎着纱布，洇出一点粉红色。  
“我不知道这是怎么弄的。”他声明。  
“你想要自杀。”维达重复。  
“就算我想要自杀，你在这里干什么！你难道是我的自杀伙伴吗？”洛基变得有些歇斯底里，因为他实在想不到对此情此景的第二种解读。  
他睡了丈夫的弟弟。  
洛基想要一路尖叫着跑到穆斯贝尔海姆的熔岩瀑布，然后跳下去。  
“大家很担心你的状况，”维达开始认真解释，“昨天我来找你，侍卫叫不响你的门。最后我们破门而入，你在自杀，医生来了，还有绷带和药水，后来他们走了，但是你抓住我……”  
洛基冲出卧室。  
他头痛欲裂，浑身发抖，身上弥漫着一股浓重的烟味。洛基推开走廊上每一扇窗户，企图让那烟味变淡。维达说的可能是真的，他最后的记忆是一堆火柴梗，自己的肺里仿佛流淌着蜂蜜。  
一个金色的人影划过脑海，洛基撞翻了一座天鹅玻璃摆件。他的侍从官惊呼一声，洛基甩开她的手。  
“我有点头晕。”他说，低头，发现脚上穿着一双马靴，身上则是一件羊毛斗篷和一条睡裤。玻璃碎片闪着利光。奇怪的组合。“收拾一下。”  
他跨过碎玻璃，侍从官追着他说：“陛下，葬礼快要开始了……”  
“闭嘴！”他指着她，凶狠的样子将她吓住了。金发的年轻姑娘无声地开合嘴巴，像一只吐泡的金鱼。  
索尔的葬礼今天举行。  
洛基叹口气，按住眼睛说：“别跟着我。”  
他再次睁开眼睛时，窗外有一只巨大的眼珠与他对视。  
洛基屏住呼吸，看向侍从官。她还小心翼翼地看着他，并没有发现窗外的异常。这说明窗外没有异常，异常的是他的脑子。  
梦中的欧德姆发出丧钟一般的嘶鸣，向前走去，洛基跟着它。它黑白色的白点交替闪过窗口，如同日与夜在瞬间转换。洛基走出闪电宫，只穿着睡裤和一件斗篷，秋风渗入他的皮肤。  
外面并没有巨大的马。但洛基获得了启示，他前往马厩，给欧德姆喂了一个苹果，问：“你有什么想告诉我的吗？”  
洛基跳上欧德姆，离开了皇城。

 

009 第二个预言

这是洛基·劳菲森陛下溜出皇宫的第七天。  
冬风的先锋部队吹来格外苍白的云，即使远望也有一股寒意，欧德姆不安地撩蹄子。洛基拍了拍它的脖颈，策马进入狼镇。  
镇子像一棵在秋季生芽的树桩，每个入口都置有防御措施，半数居民携带武器，往年他们防备狼群，今年还要防备同类。洛基找到了那座酒馆，索尔失踪的地方。空的，挂着锁，他把怯场的欧徳姆留在后墙，一人翻进去。书面报告活了过来，每个房间的分布、家具的摆放都是熟悉的，他仿佛行走在一具尸体里，那个蓝色布谷鸟的时钟，背靠一片干涸的血污，已经停了；枯花定格在瓷瓶中；一道刀痕贯穿翻倒的长餐桌，铜烛台断为两截，曾有人在这里血流不止。  
洛基走到二楼索尔的房间，有那么一瞬间他渴望坐到那张床上去，想捕捉一点活的气息。可他跳窗而出，然后走向马厩。这就是他的逃跑路线，洛基想，真傻啊，非要带上那匹马。  
他按估算路线走完一圈，在正门台阶上坐下，深秋的空气有一丝雪的气味。尽管还没有下雪，狼群还没有饥饿，太阳还没有落入群山，丝露德还没有长大，他还可以再撑一会儿。不，他还可以撑很久，很久很久，直到索尔那颗发光的金脑袋再也不会出现在他的回忆里，直到年轻时的这段狂热的爱无迹可寻，听说世上所有年轻而狂热的爱都将无迹可寻。  
他在皇家葬礼当天清晨跳上欧徳姆，跨越二百里格，来到这个边陲小镇，为了真正与索尔·奥丁森告别。是时候告别了。洛基不会为任何人滞留，他见过那些活在往事里的幽灵，过早地衰老了，皮肉像一股烟。他要往前走，得到鲜花、荣光、黄金、王冠，王冠戴于顶上，得到更多，一个精彩圆满的人生。  
洛基最后一次想起索尔的脸，并咬牙固定住了这画面。再见，他在心里说，再见吧，滚，别再来折磨我。

返程时，洛基在林间遇见一名老者，坐在荒芜的正中间，离两端的人烟都很遥远。那老人对他喊：“年轻人，捎我一程吧。”  
洛基不想管这闲事，只当作没听见，对方锲而不舍道：“我是预言家，可以为你做一段预言当作酬劳。”  
洛基停下，微笑道：“那你预言到我不会载你了吗？”  
“恰恰相反，我预言到你一定会载我。”  
洛基驱马前进，走出五六米后那人在身后喊：“你住在南方，是来这里找人的。”  
洛基收起笑容。“你错了，我是来道别的。”  
“你在一场葬礼开始前启程，骑行七天，到达狼镇。”  
看来这是个货真价实的预言家，洛基心想。“你去哪里？”  
“南方。”她回答。  
洛基点点头，向她伸出手。  
老者一声不吭，洛基也不想显得热情好客，中午他们停在一条溪边休息。老人看着饮水的欧德姆，赞赏道：“我听说阿斯加德国王陛下就有一匹这样神骏的花斑马。”  
欧德姆呛了一口，洛基转头盯着橡树上的黄雀，说：“是么？”  
“是那位索尔陛下，”她补充，“阿斯加德有两位国王。”  
“我知道，我是阿斯加德人。”洛基说完愣住。黄雀飞走了。  
没等他解释，对方惊讶道：“你听起来像约顿人。”  
洛基耸肩：“而你听起来像赫尔人。”  
“我在赫尔海姆住了很多年，”老人点头，“实际上，我正要回那里去。”  
“赫尔海姆在北方，你走错了方向。”  
“威明顿港有一条航线，直达红蜡湾。”  
洛基挑眉。“那条航线早就被封冻了。”  
她似乎没听见，看看天，说：“如果我们还不起程，天黑前就到不了威明顿了。”  
后半程洛基一直心不在焉，想着这位预言家所说的航道。红蜡湾是红河的入海口，如果地脉复苏，那里的冰层确实会解冻。  
他忍不住问：“红火山地脉要复苏了吗？”  
对方反问：“这是你想要的预言吗？”  
洛基顿住，这是他想要的预言吗？这是他最想知道的事吗？他想起了近日困扰他的梦境，在梦里，他醒过来，发现床边是一具棺材，索尔的棺材，他知道，是他批准的设计图纸。金浮雕描绘着索尔平生战绩，红绸缎像血一样流动，鲜花挤满地板。洛基走过去看向棺材里面，是空的，他抬起头，巨大的欧德姆轰隆隆地从窗外奔过，日夜在呼吸间轮番交替。  
日暮时二人抵达威明顿，城门旁老人下马，微笑着问：“先生，决定好你的问题了吗？”  
洛基感到恍惚，夕阳渗透进他的思维，使那里一片昏黄。  
他问：“我寻找的那个人，他还活着吗？”  
“活着。”  
世界刮过一道狂风，洛基颤抖地呼出淤积的空气。  
“他在哪里？”  
老人的微笑没有改变。“在回答之前，我必须警示你，先生，探知命运需要付出代价。你确定吗？”  
洛基犹豫了片刻，意识到自己没有别的选择。“是的，请告诉我。”  
“在冷水和热水交汇的地方，枫树的影子铺满河面。”她用赫尔语说道。  
洛基点点头，牵着欧德姆反方向离开。他猜测着自己将付出的代价，同时分外好奇——索尔当年付出了什么代价？他曾得到本世纪最伟大的预言家尼尼夫人的预言，“你将在太阳山找到真爱”，他付出了什么代价？   
等洛基找到索尔，一定要让他立即付出代价，他要把他那装饰性的脑袋塞进欧德姆的饲料里。六个月杳无音信，四舍五入就是一年。他值得一顿毒打。

一周后，洛基回到皇都，在皇宫外游荡一圈，看完一整场狗拿窃贼的大戏——赃物是一只纯金的狗盆——终于鼓足勇气进入。这引起一场混乱。他的新侍从长苏尔第一时间赶到，苏尔有穆斯贝尔血统，金色发辫上黏着花生酱。“陛下。”她立正行礼。  
“葬礼？”洛基问。  
苏尔差点咬到舌头：“很顺利，陛下。”  
洛基点头，“把维达殿下请过来。”  
他一个人站在会客室窗户边，木柴噼啪作响。维达拄着手杖走进来，火光虚化了他的容貌，洛基似乎看到一个年轻的、笑容灿烂的索尔。他短暂地移开视线，抬手示意沙发，“请坐，殿下。”  
维达天生没有右腿小腿，但假腿十分逼真，只是走路时可爱地摇晃着。他的脑子也不太好。“洛基！”他在沙发里坐下。  
“你应该称我陛下。”洛基浑身不自在。  
“好的，陛下。”  
洛基发力直视对方，问：“葬礼前夜的事，你告诉别人了吗？”  
“我告诉了奥尔嘉。”维达说，“你想让我保密吗？”  
奥尔嘉是维达的侍从长。洛基闭了闭眼，说：“是的，维达，我希望你保密，再也不告诉任何人。你能办到吗？”  
“当然！当然，我能办到，洛基。我不会再告诉任何人。”他笑着说，像一只摇尾的金毛犬。  
洛基开始胃痛。“而且，维达，我希望你把那件事忘掉，当它从未发生过。”  
维达的眉毛耷拉下来，“洛基？”他顿了顿，小心地问：“你在躲避我吗？”  
洛基稳定住自己的头颅和视线，撒谎道：“不，不，我去找索尔了。”  
“你找到他了吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
维达兴奋地站起来，“索尔还活着？”  
“你看，维达，”洛基靠近几步，双手背后，“这就是为什么你必须保密。索尔，不能，知道。”  
维达思索片刻，得出结论：“他会特别生气。”  
“火冒三丈。”洛基赞同道，“到时候你我都会遭殃。那么，保证？”  
维达低着头，小声说：“保证。”  
洛基扬起下巴。“退下吧。”  
维达没动，他的眼睛和索尔的颜色相同，比蓝色更蓝。“你把我认成索尔了吧？”  
洛基闭了闭眼，愧疚在他的胃里旋转，他的肌肉纤维仿佛正在变成绞索。“我很抱歉。”  
他看着维达一顿一顿的背影，觉得自己今天吃不下任何东西了。门一关上，他说：“丝…苏尔，让奥尔嘉来见我。”  
洛基走回窗台，景色是单一的鎏金屋顶和荆棘丛，凉风往他的领子里钻。他曾经以为，与约顿海姆相比，阿斯加德的冬季温和有礼，即使在最苍白的天幕下，也有许多虚假的花朵，比如一队旗帜花里胡哨的骑兵，或者一位穿染色皮草的贵妇人。但现在他意识到，无论在什么地方，冬季都是一样的。  
在冷水和热水交汇的地方，枫树的影子铺满河面。  
洛基花了一整晚，在阿斯加德地图上圈出所有符合“枫树”和“溪流”特征的地点，然后挑选了十几个自己最信任的贵族，命令他们前往这些区域寻找索尔。每个人都立下了保密的死誓。在真正找到索尔之前，他不打算公开消息。洛基在朝会上固执了六个月，他不想从“可以谅解”变成“不可理喻”，实际上，当他同意葬礼的那一刻，所有人都松一口气，并一致用慈爱的目光凝视他，仿佛他是个终于戒瘾的赌徒。  
次日朝会，洛基默许维达坐在对面的椅子里。只是暂时的，他心想，而且我总不能让残疾人站三个小时，那是虐待。  
尽管洛基费了不少精力围追堵截，他和维达的谣言仍然落地生根，不仅存活下来，还大有长命的趋势。索尔回来之后迟早会听到风声。如果可能的话，洛基想把每一个嘴碎的知情人绑上石头沉海，遗憾的是，他不能。  
经过几天的深思熟虑，洛基把维达喊过来，对他说：“我们得停止避嫌，成为朋友。那么，你会拼图吗？”  
他们三个人，洛基、维达和布拉吉（他中午的时候顺路来递交了一份机密地理汇报，不幸成为壮丁），坐在毯子上拼拼图，为了“促进阿斯加德最高权力机关人员之间的默契”。布拉吉把溢美之词说得哐哐响，并最终拼出一副抽象主义画作，看上去像一坨发霉的草莓蛋糕。洛基和维达坐在一边，洛基负责拼，维达负责涂胶水。  
“所以，”洛基挑起话题，“你有什么爱好？”  
维达低着头回答：“马球，赛艇。”  
“哇喔，运动类的。”  
布拉吉扬声：“……多么艳丽的红色，一定代表着对熔岩学派的热爱……”  
维达小心地瞥他。洛基忽然发现——如果非要形容这种“忽然”的话，那大约是舌尖触到焦糖的感觉——维达是一个相当可爱的人。洛基拥有与生俱来的洞悉，他见过双颊开满鲜花的人长着蛇牙，也见过焦黑骨骼下不肯生锈的心脏，他现在看着维达，感到对方泛着金色的、透明的油光，像一锅火候正好的浓糖浆，正等着一个同样晶莹剔透的容器。  
“你不喜欢户外运动吗？”维达问。  
洛基耸肩，研究着一块拼图上的人脸，“我更多地是一个，怎么说，室内爱好者。”  
维达咽唾沫。“我会弹鲁特琴，还会一点竖笛。”  
洛基抬眼。  
“霍德尔教我的，在他、在他还在这里的时候。”  
洛基想起了那个盲眼的亲王，全身都是黑色，所以眼睛的蓝色显得虚假。他几乎忘记对方是蓝眼睛的人了，那种蓝色如同贴在虚空上的单薄的一张纸。自从秋猎节之后，洛基再也没听到过霍德尔和丝维格的消息，没消息就是好消息，他希望二人抵达了遥远陌生的地方，在那里与美好的未来幻梦接轨。  
维达又问：“你会乐器吗，洛…陛下？”  
“看来没人教过我，”洛基回答，扔下拼图碎片，“毕竟对于皇室来说，这项技能可有可无。而且约顿海姆总是很冷，我们不喜欢露出手指。”  
维达看着他，使洛基笑起来，说：“哦，天呐。看样子亲王殿下准备好展示你的学习成果了？”

维达会弹二十八首曲子，二十六首是悲伤的，比如“别把我留在这孤独的夜晚”“从此再也不会有孤独的夜晚”“长久的孤独不再是孤独”“星夜下河流穿过旷野”，总之就是黑夜和孤独。这些词从维达嘴里吐出，转瞬失去了原本的意思，变成蜂蜜，变成枫糖，他仿佛唱着甜蜜的小夜曲。  
芙蕾雅是唯一一个自愿来参加“增加默契”活动的朝会成员，其他人似乎认为他们的默契已经封顶了，所以默契地采取了轮班制。洛基怀疑他们有一本“陪伴心血来潮的国王陛下”的贡献簿。  
有一天他说：“哦维达，看在女士们的份上，唱点开心的歌吧。”  
维达瞟了他一眼，说：“我还会勿忘我开满山谷。”  
“我也会。”一个年轻贵族姑娘说。其他人纷纷应和，于是他们开始合唱，少女们的声音像一片浅绿色的晨雾。洛基听到“勿忘我的波涛撞击城墙，穿红衣而来我的姑娘”，意识到这是一首情歌，他还意识到维达正盯着自己。他看回去，对方迅速避开，并弹错了一个音符。  
洛基觉得好笑。这大概就是书中描述过的“年轻人的爱情初级阶段”，两个门当户对的年轻人，或许不需要门当户对——绝大多数民间经典爱情故事这样认为——他们不约而同地你看一眼我看一眼，就像走钢丝，一旦节奏错了，两个人都要掉下去，掉进爱河里，从此爬不出来。  
他开始回忆和索尔的“爱情初级阶段”，却只记得对方靠在床头柜上、手舞足蹈地讲他解刨野猪的亲身经历。  
他再次看了维达一眼，起初男孩依然躲避着，转瞬却又看回来，眼睛里盛满了繁星。  
这一次是洛基移开了视线。

十二月下旬，游船活动因一场大雪取消，贵族们不仅对这“水制成的鹅毛”表现出昂扬的兴致，还对满院落叶啧啧称奇。八支寻人队伍没找到蛛丝马迹，京畿巡守倒是带来珍贝湖封冻的消息。  
“封冻？”维达激动地问，“一整个湖吗？”  
“这种事没在皇城发生过？”洛基翻过一页。  
维达老实回答：“不。”  
洛基合上书，微笑：“约顿最大的维多威尔湖一年中有六个月是封冻的，但我们还算幸运，更北边的尼福尔海姆，他们只能靠永恒运转的熔炉取水。”  
然后洛基给他找了几本世界地理插画册，心想：这可比索尔那个只知道赛狗的猪脑袋好一百倍。  
某天维达来找他，指着插画问：“你们那里很流行这种运动吗？”  
“滑冰。”洛基说，他意识到自己可以为维达详细介绍这运动，就像他为索尔介绍过的那样，讲一讲春神诞生节，讲一讲冰面上飞鸟般的男男女女。但他问：“你想试一试吗？”  
这次轮到提尔值班，他摔了一整套前后左右，挺直腰板宣布将永远放弃这个项目。维达则以惊人的速度掌握了平衡技巧，实际上，几圈之后，他溜冰的样子与常人无异，丝毫显不出腿脚上的残疾。  
“滑冰小天才。”洛基为他鼓掌，毛线手套发出柔软的拍击声。  
维达在他面前刹住，说：“我要搬到北方去。”  
这时洛基想起了该如何大笑。天空飘着薄雪，维达的鼻头被冻红了，但他的笑容充满热量。洛基忽然想到：如果当初选择和维达结婚，那他一定会快乐而幸福。当然，那样他就不会是国王陛下，而是某某爵士，无关紧要，住在一座石头砌的小城堡里，床头柜上放着童话故事书，最后他们平安地一起老去。  
听起来是很美满的一生。  
小雪中维达慢慢靠近，小心翼翼地捧起洛基的脸，他的手很稳。洛基闭上眼，感到一个落在唇上的轻吻，像雪片一样融化了。  
这不是索尔。  
洛基睁眼，推开对方。  
他和索尔那么像，那么像，比他好一百倍，但洛基推开了他。“你还记得，”他深吸气，整理着并不存在的衣褶，“你还记得应对索尔的说辞吗？”  
维达吸了吸鼻子，说：“记得。”  
“让我听听。”  
维达小声抗议道：“那是说谎。”  
“这个谎会保护我们，实话不会。”洛基抿唇，“让我听听。”  
维达沉默半晌，闷闷地背诵：“我路过闪电宫时听到了苏尔的尖叫，便冲进去，及时阻止了陛下的自残行为，并守在床边一整夜，以免再发生任何意外。是烟草使陛下神志不清，次日他本人清醒后，曾向我表明当时没有轻生的念头。”  
洛基扬起头颅，复又垂首，迤逦而寒冷，笑着说：“看，没那么难。”  
一行人回到皇宫，正是晚饭时刻，苏尔和奥尔嘉都未能第一时间前来迎接。维达的书还在闪电宫，就随洛基一道去取。  
侍从打开厅门，他看到苏尔和奥尔嘉跪在地上，厅中两列佩剑骑士，正中央壁炉前站着一个人。洛基瞬间认出了那个背影。  
此刻世界失去所有声音，也未能留下丝毫热量。  
索尔转身。他后退一步，撞在维达身上。  
“想好怎么解释了吗，我的陛下？”他久别的爱人冷声问。

 

010 我们正在毁灭彼此

索尔站在火光中。壁炉的火是小的，但它们此刻攀附在索尔背上，便突然成了汹涌的红霞，在天空般广阔的空间铺开。索尔站在那里，让一切普通的事物不再普通，他脚下的地砖闪着光芒，他呼吸的空气仿佛受过祝福，他卷起一场视觉的风暴，而自己无知无觉地站在永恒平静的风眼里。  
洛基恍惚地向前走了几步，惊醒了，直接质问道：“这六个月你去哪儿了？”  
“索尔！”维达想要冲过去拥抱他死而复生的哥哥，却被洛基一把拉住。  
“回你的宫殿去。”洛基小声说。  
“他留下。”索尔提高声音。  
维达回头看洛基，笑容逐渐消失。洛基敢肯定自己现在的脸色非常可怖，他盯着索尔，重复道：“你去哪儿了？”  
索尔嗤笑了一声，叉腰，反问：“你不知道我去哪儿了？”  
洛基的火气窜上喉咙。“你消失了六个月，我以为你死了。”  
“啊，是的，我听说你们给我举行了葬礼，金棺材什么的。”索尔继续微笑，似乎被取悦了，“一场你没有参加的葬礼。为什么呢，陛下？你不喜欢棺材的款式吗？”  
怒火冲破了他的头盖骨，洛基咬着牙说：“你发什么疯？”  
“我疯了么。”索尔自言自语，然后他抬起头，不再微笑，面孔呈现出猛兽的特质。他大步走近，每一步都扎向地底，气势却是向前的，当他骤然止步时，无形的狂风被投掷而出，几乎将洛基击倒。  
他们近距离怒目而视。  
“我给你寄了三十七封信。”这几乎是一串胸腔里的咆哮。  
“我没有收到任何来自你的信件。”  
“那我猜那些士兵也不是你派来的了。”  
“我，不知道，你在，说什么。”  
索尔歪头示意，骑士们扔出一个人，伤痕累累，身穿残破贵族服饰。洛基认出那个家徽。  
空气正迅速的变成冰晶。洛基吞咽唾沫，回答：“十月份我派出了八支队伍寻找你，他属于其中一支。”  
发生了什么？  
“所以你知道我没死。”索尔又逼近了一步，洛基强撑着不后退。“很遗憾你的八支队伍没能纠正这一点。”  
“我派人去救你！”洛基没能压住情绪。  
索尔吼起来：“那为什么没人知道？！芙蕾雅不知道，提尔不知道，海姆达尔不知道，没人知道！你是派他们来杀我的！”  
这指控疯狂到幽默。洛基幻想过索尔会提出的控诉，比如，睡了他弟弟，谋杀了他另一个弟弟，并栽赃了他最后一个弟弟。老兄，人生就是这么残酷。但这个，这是洛基始料未及的，他等着一座攻城车，对方却牵出一只马戏团猴子。  
“什么？”他问，忍住不笑。  
索尔转身揪住那个囚犯，将他摔在洛基面前。这人活像一块砧板上的排骨。  
“把你的供词再说一遍。”  
这块成色不良的排骨断断续续地说：“十月份，我们接到洛基陛下密旨，前往希尔顿山区寻找索尔陛下。洛基陛下承诺，杀死索尔陛下的人将获封侯爵，得到艾华达尔平原最肥沃的土地。十一月中旬我们以迎王名义进入希尔顿庄园，于半夜发起进攻，但最终被庄园守卫打败。”  
洛基感到匪夷所思。他感到匪夷所思。他醒着么？  
“我要见这支队伍的指挥官。”他提出。  
“死了。”索尔走过来，一脚踹开囚犯，“你还有什么想说的么？”  
洛基的脑子里蹦出一个词：死无对证。“有人诬陷我。你可以审问另外七支队伍的领队，他们会为我作证。”  
索尔恢复自制，扬声说：“我会的。在那之前，洛基，你因涉嫌叛国被逮捕。守卫！”  
四周骑士压剑上前，洛基大喊一声：“谁敢动我！”  
“守卫！”索尔采取音量压制策略，“护送国王陛下返回他的卧室，没有我的命令，任何人不准进出。”  
铁壁继续围拢，维达将洛基拦在身后，说：“索尔，我是说，我想这中间一定有误……”  
索尔一把揪住他的前襟，喉咙底发出暴躁的风声：“你的账我们待会儿再算。”  
怒火冷却之后，洛基认清了当前局势。他无力反抗。在索尔的绝对强权下，他不过是狮爪下的一只老鼠，这压倒在肩上的不平等令他狂怒，但洛基稳定住了冷静端庄的外表。他最后看了索尔一眼，主动向卧室走去。  
最重要的问题是，索尔知道了多少。巴德尔遇刺事件，他查到洛基头上了吗？他在怀疑吗？他要冷静，冷静才有出路。  
经过活动室时，洛基看到一位雍容的女士，金发碧眼，白里透红，她原本坐在壁炉前的沙发里，此刻起身对他行礼。  
逐渐地，洛基恍然认出了对方。这是希尔顿堡女伯爵奥罗拉，去年她曾因侄子继承权纠葛求见国王，并和索尔传出一段一闪即逝的花边新闻。她的名字在古老的北境方言里代表‘黎明’，而她的封地希尔顿堡则有‘山川’的意思。据说她就是那个真爱。  
他忘记了怎么冷静。  
洛基转身就要去找索尔。他产生了一股狂热——他要打烂对方的脑袋，或者被对方打烂脑袋。不然这火药般沸腾的血液即将爆炸，然后他的每一段血管将承受断裂的痛苦，每一片内脏将与不同的内脏纠缠，每一滴血将化为红雾，像一群无家可归的、悬浮的亡灵。  
卫队制服了他，在某个瞬间洛基几乎要跪地了，这使他悚然惊醒。  
“放开我。”他说。卫兵没动。  
“放开我。”他拿出一点皇室的威严。卫兵松开手。洛基整理衣服，笔直地走过房间，笔直地走上楼梯，走进他的卧室。  
门关闭之后，他砸碎了自己能砸碎的所有东西。

洛基坐在床上，俯瞰一地狼藉，心想：我就这样坐在这里，就这样坐着，什么都不干，直到索尔从那扇门走进来。他一走进来，我就要和他决一死战。

洛基醒了。他刚刚做了一个噩梦，梦里他走在一条苍白的街道上，街道尽头是一座大柴堆。他坐起身，鞋底的泥土蹭脏了真丝被褥。  
索尔坐在唯一一把完好的椅子里，准确地说“较为完好”，它的断腿下垫着《阿萨大辞典》《穆斯贝尔地理图志》和《天鹅绒童话》。他已经脱掉了外衣，手臂缠着绷带，看上去不再那么天生地快乐了。  
“你回来了。”洛基说。  
“我回来了。”对方回答。  
安静。似乎他们之间再无别的话可讲，再无别的事存在，只剩下空无一物的空间，或者叫作虚空。  
索尔打破沉默：“你要杀我吗，洛基？”  
他打破了沉默，但冰晶仍在疯长，春日里的春草似的，朽木上的菌丝似的，光在其间折射。光原本可以笔直地来去，现在它的道路变得曲折而漫长。  
“不。”洛基说。  
索尔缓慢点头：“我猜你也要否认与维达的……绯闻。”  
洛基的心沉下去，又被怒火顶起。他呵呵笑道：“看来道德楷模准备好批判我了。”  
索尔瞪着他，仿佛正瞪着一只不可理喻的野猪，这头野猪正在整洁的人类社会里泥水四溅地横冲直撞。  
洛基的獠牙已经磨得锋利。“维达在哪里？”  
这管用了，索尔显出愤怒的前兆，说：“维达在半小时前启程前往他的新封地兰德维蒂，没有我的允许，他不准再踏入皇城一步。”  
兰德维蒂，一座阿斯加德西境边陲的原始森林，由寂静和绿色两大主体组成，是一个孤独终老的好去处。  
洛基震惊地叫道：“你疯了吗？他是你的弟弟！”  
索尔前倾身体，怒吼：“你还知道那是我弟弟！！”  
洛基哽住，转头看向窗外，大雪像是晃动的鬼影。  
“你教他对我撒谎。”索尔气得声音颤抖，“维达，我的弟弟，连昆虫都不会伤害，他从来都是一个正派的人。而他刚刚对我说谎。这不是我认识了十八年的维达，他坚守着那些谎言，像个他妈的抱着伏特加的酒鬼！而我，我流放了我的血亲，因为我无法停止想象你们操在一起的样子。”  
“够了！”洛基尖叫，“你不知道我经历了什么！你不知道我经历了什么！告诉我，索尔，那个希尔顿婊子舔得你尽兴吗？”  
索尔猛地站起来，蹬翻那把摇摇欲坠的椅子，书塔哗啦啦倾覆，银书签一直飞到洛基脚边。“我不允许你这样污蔑奥罗拉女伯爵，”他喘着粗气，“她救了我的命。我能在半年内恢复行动能力，全是她的功劳。”  
洛基哈哈大笑，他控制不住。一边笑，一边心想：我们真是两个糟糕至极的人，这真是一场滑稽至极的争吵。  
索尔嚷道：“而且我们之间什么都没发生，这一点任何人、任何神明都可以作证。”  
“哦，神们当然可以了。”洛基笑着说，“你一看就是他们的心头好。”  
“你不相信我？”索尔逼近，洛基起身走向门口，晚了半拍，索尔捉住他的手臂。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“我要离开这个房间。”  
索尔加重力道，另一只手捏住他的后颈。“没有我的命令，你只能呆在这儿。”  
洛基抬眼，盯着对方的眼睛，那双挚爱的蓝眼睛，恨声说：“我他妈的不在乎你有什么狗屁命令。”  
他们开始拉扯，每次碰撞都叠加一层仇恨，洛基清晰地感受到理智也随之一层层剥落，像一面受尽风霜侵蚀的壁画，即将裸露出原始野蛮的顽石本相。在某个模糊的时刻，他提膝击中对方腹部，这一击毫无保留。索尔立即将他推开。洛基失去平衡，撞上了什么家具，然后是墙面，最后是铺满酒杯碎片的地板。  
他的肾可能都被磕碎了。  
洛基疼得一时爬不起来，索尔要来拉他，他大叫一声：“离我远点！”他意识到自己很恐惧。  
索尔缩了一下，像是被刺痛了。  
二人喘着气对视。洛基心想：天啊，这还是我认识的索尔·奥丁森吗？这还是那个在婚礼红毯上伸手搀扶我的年轻人吗？  
他曾经光彩夺目地站在众神的穹顶下，没有半点杂色，也仿佛永远不会有半点杂色，他的蓝眼睛只看到这世界上奇迹般的美好，所以他能倾慕地说出，你微笑时，玫瑰在天南地北开放。  
我们正在毁灭彼此。  
洛基低头，看着自己鲜血淋漓的双手，这是那些碎玻璃的功劳。碎片旁还有几本书，一盒糖，撒了，一把匕首，都是从翻倒的床头柜里掉出来的。  
“洛基。”  
洛基再次抬头看向他，这一次他看不到那个记忆中的金色影子了，他眼前是一个痛苦的普通人类，其实索尔此刻还有几十种其它情绪，但都可以被笼统地归类为痛苦。如果这是一幕舞台剧，那主角应该被痛苦压倒了，向天空咆哮出一段撕心裂肺的独白，比如，端坐于云上的诸神啊，我是如何从群花的庭院一路跌宕而下，直至这个雪与荆棘、白与黑的断谷中的？我需要一节天梯将我抬升，我恳求您点亮指路的明星。然后幕布可以拉上，观众们可以鼓掌了。  
现实中的索尔沉默着，站着，和痛苦的重量相对抗。  
洛基·劳菲森一定是剧中劫难之一，也许是最大的那个。他想象一个没有自己的故事，从那场婚礼开始，另一个人站在索尔身边，与柔光相配。她不会受花朵的折磨，也能在恰当的时间对索尔说出洛基没能说出的承诺：从今以后，你是我的一生所爱。  
从今以后，不会有来自约顿海姆的刺杀，不会有寒冬季节的战争，不会有死去的、逃逸的、和被流放的兄弟。  
新娘的脸与希尔顿女伯爵的脸重合，金发，白皙，教科书般的阿萨人面孔，挽着索尔微笑。他们二人即使穿着最天差地别的衣服，也能和谐地靠在一起，像两块属于同一副天堂景象的拼图。  
那我呢？洛基看着索尔，感到自己耻辱地哭了。在没有该死的索尔的故事里，我会是什么样子？  
“洛基。”索尔接近，“对不起，对不起，让我扶你起……”  
“退后！”洛基大叫。  
索尔向他伸手。  
“离我远点！”  
洛基拔出匕首，毫无章法地挥动。索尔及时后跳，抬高双手：“冷静，洛基。”  
洛基扶着矮柜起身，摆出蓄力的姿势，说：“让开。让开！”  
“好的，好的。”索尔向旁边缓缓撤步，“门外有十名守卫，你走不出第二步。”  
洛基看向窗户。  
“洛基，洛基，不。不。这里是二楼，你会摔伤的。”  
他无法再容忍和索尔呆在同一个房间里，他无法容忍想象中那个完好无缺的索尔，更无法容仍眼前的这个有了疤痕的索尔，多一分多一秒都不行，他们不适合待在一起。对，他们不适合，他们从头到脚地不适合。错位感要把他逼疯了。  
洛基向窗台移动，他的靴底碾过玻璃，冰晶在空中碎裂。他听到血液敲打皮肤的回声。在他垂眼迈过落地烛台的瞬间，索尔扑过来，四只手交叠着攥紧刀柄，重心打着转来回漂移，紧接着一切戛然而止。  
洛基松开手，踉跄着后退几步，扶住窗户。  
卫兵冲进房间，索尔弓着腰，抬手示意他们停止。“我没事，”他说，“我没事，叫医生来。”  
他的手上满是鲜血。  
寒风吹在洛基背上，他紧靠着窗户，想要消失，想要离开这里，不然血红色疯狂就要抓住他。  
“你就要这么看着我流血吗？”索尔问。  
洛基张了张嘴，最后颤抖地说：“你再敢靠近我一步，我就从这里跳下去。”  
索尔笑了声，说：“好吧，洛基，你可以试试，看我能不能抓住你。”  
他走近一步，伤口涌出新的血液。受神宠爱的王子被俗世伤害了，被洛基伤害了。那我应该就是恶魔了，洛基心想。  
第二步。洛基看着那双挚爱的蓝眼睛，他看着他的挚爱。  
然后他转身跳了下去。

他掉进了荆棘丛里。  
索尔没能抓住他，当然了，他也没能接住过。然而他总是自大地承诺能阻止这场坠落。洛基回头看向窗口，索尔一副要跟着跳的架势，却被卫兵们拉了回去。于是那个窗口空了，大雪铺天盖地。  
他在原地跪了一会儿，打算离开这里，至于要去哪里，也暂时没有计划。他往前走，可荆棘缠住了他的棉衣，他把棉衣脱掉，可荆棘又缠住了他的毛衣，他只能又把毛衣脱掉。这下荆棘能尝到他的血了，他获得了通行的许可。  
当初应该听索尔的，在这里种冬青树。他心想，并开始担心索尔。那把匕首七英寸长，究竟有没有全捅进去，他说不好。不过两年前捅的那一次，是足量的七英寸，那时索尔肾上插着刀、躺在洛基最喜欢的霜花纹床单上大呼小叫，还中气十足。所以洛基觉得他大概是没有性命之忧的。  
那之后发生了什么？  
那之后卧室起了一场大火，他们冲出火海，在这所院子里打了一架。如今看来，那一架就像两只小奶狗在磨乳牙。  
他流着血向前走，朦胧地看到短发的自己站在雪地里，捂着半边脸，索尔站在一边，下巴还没有胡茬，正捏着血流不止的鼻子。他似乎获得了启示，继续向前走，看到过去的他们打起来，再次分开，索尔的头发着了火，吓得他嚎叫，而洛基自己揪着睡袍上的破洞，清晰地笑了一下。  
端坐于云上的众神啊，我需要一节天梯将我抬升，我恳请你派下一匹天马，带我逃向时间的上游。  
我们正在毁灭彼此。

洛基躺了一星期，索尔搬去了金宫。他们没再说过话，直到洛基拆纱布的那天，索尔出现了，看上去很健康。  
“我们单独谈谈。”他说。  
“好吧。”洛基同意，靠回床头。  
索尔占据了医生的椅子，说：“你派出的队伍回来了三支，他们坚称自己是搜救队。我们还需要等另外四支队伍回来后，进行一次对质。”  
洛基耸肩，看着自己交叠的手指。今天太阳出来了，床单不再与雪地那样相像。  
“我询问过宫中的大臣和贵族，他们绝大部分认为你确实对我的生还消息一无所知。”索尔清嗓子，“所以，我已经撤销对你的叛国控告，这个刺杀事件正在进一步调查之中。”  
“奥罗拉。”洛基说。  
“什么？”  
“是她干的。”  
“奥罗拉伯爵救了我的命。”  
“是她干的。”洛基重复。  
“而且现在并没有任何对她不利的确凿证据，一个人的指控并不能……”  
“也没有任何对我不利的确凿证据。”洛基看向索尔，“但你还是像只疯狗一样冲回来……”  
“你知道我为什么像只疯狗一样冲回来。”索尔扭头，深吸气，“我不是来吵架的。”  
洛基笑一声。“我以为那是我们唯一的交流方式呢。”  
索尔没答话。半晌，他说：“你明天可以回到朝会。”  
“索尔。”  
那双蓝眼睛终于与他对视。  
“如果奥罗拉计划的这一切，你会依法处死她吗？”洛基问。  
索尔郑重其事地回答：“她救了我的命，我会剥夺她的土地和贵族头衔，将她流放。”  
“所以你会原谅她。”  
“算是吧。”  
洛基轻声问：“如果是我犯了叛国罪，你会原谅我吗？”  
他们对视，沉默。  
“我不会杀你。”索尔保证。  
“但是你也不会原谅我。”  
索尔似乎正在不动声色地挣扎，这挣扎最终以沉默收尾。  
洛基点头，“我明白了。”  
他想起了巴德尔那颗贴着金箔的头颅，想起了垂头温柔地为鲁特琴调弦的霍德尔，想起了射向铃铛声的箭。索尔尚不清楚他就是这场大悲剧的罪魁祸首。  
“我不会参加明天的朝会，”洛基说，“实际上，我决定离开皇城一段时间。”他没去看索尔的表情，也没心情揣测。“如果你想刨根问底的话——因为这里的空气使我窒息，准确地说，是你使我窒息。我每在你身边多待一秒，杀人的欲望就暴涨十倍。”  
他平静地说出这些看似狂躁的句子，像是在说“出太阳了”“很高兴认识你”“丝维格，续杯”。洛基觉得，这份平静得益于长时间的压抑过程，就像土地压抑了怒气冲冲的士兵，最后产出一具恒温的尸体。狂躁在他体内蛰伏了太久，不断地死去又复生，终于不堪受辱地变成死气沉沉的骨头，从此扎根了。  
索尔拒绝道：“我们会度过这个难关。”  
“我不是在要求准许。”  
洛基想：看呐，我们发明出一种崭新的交流模式，那就是平静地吵架。  
“听着，洛基，我很抱歉我伤害了你，但你也伤害了我，我们扯平了。”索尔说，双肘撑在床沿上。他的接近让洛基一阵战栗。“而且丝露德怎么办？她的生日快到了。”  
洛基坐直，一字一顿地问：“你意识不到吗？我们正在毁灭彼此。”  
索尔皱眉思考片刻，摇头道：“我不认为这是毁灭。”  
“我会回来的。”洛基躺回去，拉起被子，“在丝露德的生日之前，我会回来。”

春天开始的时候，洛基离开皇城，全城的钟为他送行。向阳的鸢尾已经开了，他躲在马车里，将封窗的麻布撕开一条缝隙。索尔牵着欧德姆站在内城城门下，距离太遥远了，面目在阳光中模糊不清。  
洛基打了个喷嚏，重新将麻布粘好。他离开了，他还会回来，但这中间，他不知道该往哪里去。  
他仔细地拉了拉袖子，盖住手腕上的伤疤。


	5. Chapter 5

011 国王审判

洛基打开窗户，寒夜冲刷过他赤裸的皮肤。雪停了，月光亮得像金属，焊在悬崖下煞白的维多威尔湖上。  
“陛下。”斯黛拉将珍珠色的小腿摆下床，弯腰拿起裘衣。洛基抬手拒绝了，说：“我明天启程。”  
“在冬天的正中央？”她问。斯黛拉是某个约顿小贵族的风流遗孀，本该去年深秋返回封地，但她在恰当的时间、恰当的地点唱了一首雪城之雪。所以她留下了。  
洛基看着深夜。“我女儿的生日在下个月，我该回去了。”  
“丝洛德公主。”  
洛基回头纠正：“丝露德。”  
“丝洛德。”  
他笑起来。斯黛拉恭维道：“您的阿萨语说得太标准了，一点口音都没有。”  
“嗯，那是个非常阿斯加德的名字。”洛基收起笑容，摆正窗台上的花瓶。或许是因为花枝将黑夜诗意地肢解了，他感到一丝轻飘飘的忧伤，开口：“她下个月就八岁了。”  
“我的小儿子也八岁了，”对方柔声回答，“他想加入铁卫队，现在已经学会有风度地为女士们拉椅子了。”  
洛基垂眼捏起一片落叶，沉默片刻，“我不知道她现在什么样，我上次见她是八个…九个月前。她更喜欢那个金头发的父亲，自然而然。”他松开手，叶片落向月光的河流，在无形的漩涡里打转。  
洛基捡起衬衫套上，接过外衣。“晚安，夫人。”  
“祝您美梦，陛下。”

洛基惧怕被圈养的人生。他见过那些甘心被圈养的男男女女，落入爱情与亲情的陷阱、漩涡、项圈之中，红光满面，像只抱窝的母鸡似的幸福地发胖。洛基厌弃母鸡，他生活在塔上，身体的每一部分都是为了抵御孤独和寒冷，所以他要逃向母鸡的反方向。  
天空。  
既然索尔已经占据了所有土地，那么天空是他唯一的退路。  
头两年他经常回去，一两个月，三四个月，逐渐五六个月，七八个月，直到一整年。听说时间会打败所有伤口，实际上，原话是“抚平所有伤口”，但洛基认为“打败”显然更符合自己的伤势。他想，既然他和索尔之间终将有这么一道深沟，那不如离远一点，让它变成山谷，再远一点，就是洼地，也许到达某个距离时，平原。他将双眼所见的美景铺陈其上，北方的积雪，南方的河滩，南来北往的鸟群。当思念沉重得无以复加，他将穿过这片平原，回去与层层美景尽头的索尔·奥丁森重逢。  
然后就好像熊遇见蜜蜂巢，非得顶着痛痒冲上去不可。  
有一次他清晨返回皇城，沐浴后突兀地出现在朝会上，头发潮湿着。半小时后，索尔一边用手指敲打桌面一边问“还有任何必须今天解决的紧急提案吗”。众人默契地表示没有，并迅速离场。洛基翘起腿，向索尔勾了勾手指。国王走过来，挤开阳光的封锁，洛基对着他的裤裆挑眉。他把索尔推倒在会议桌上，爬上去，对方抓住他潮湿的头发，拉下来深吸气，他们之间全都是薄荷肥皂的气味。你觉得这桌子够结实吗，洛基问。索尔说：管它呢。说完他挺起腰，洛基开始呻吟。  
结束后他提起裤子想下桌，被索尔拽住，他们打闹了一阵。最后索尔站在桌边，抓着他的腿拉过去，洛基故作严肃地说：这是布拉吉的位置。索尔配合地摆出庄重态度，说：抱歉，布拉吉。  
这些相聚的时光总是惊人地相似。开头，井喷式的性欲。熊对蜂蜜的狂热渴望让它一往无前。有时候是索尔第一时间到浴室来找他，有时候是他去找索尔，湿着头发，靠在书房门框上，突然进入某场聚餐，骑着马来到各种户外运动场地，或者就是朝会。为了公平起见，他们在每个人的座位上都来了一次。  
中间，和平相处。在餍足中纵容对方的缺点，仿佛此刻它们不再是凹凸不平的路面、只不过是柔情蜜意的水波而已。结尾，为鸡毛蒜皮的一点小事爆发的大争吵，蜜蜂的叮咬令他们全身红肿。政治上的、爱好上的、生活习惯上的，蓄须问题，税收问题，征兵问题，儿童养育问题，床单选择问题，无穷无尽。  
每次分开时，总有相类似的对话。索尔告诉他：你知道我想让你留下来。  
洛基回答：你也知道留下来不能解决问题。  
索尔说：逃避也不能。  
洛基：但逃避能让我们暂时忘记憎恨。我不想恨你，可我控制不住。  
这句话里，把恨换成爱也是成立的。  
再后来他开始享受更轻松的爱情，索尔知道了，这很快变成了一场气人大赛。比如：听说你成了克里斯汀夫人的新战利品？看来你对金发姑娘们的喜爱坚定不移。  
你想让我怎么办？去找酒吧应招或者去诱骗农场女孩吗？我也有需求啊。  
天呐，我得声明，虽然我有作恶的潜力，但我绝不会去找什么酒吧应招，更不会诱骗未婚年轻人的真心。  
真他妈见鬼了。  
你什么意思？  
没什么意思，就是……我真是操了。  
如果你再这样骂骂咧咧，我将不得不请你滚出我的卧室。  
这是我的卧室。  
无所谓，滚出去的人是你。

尽管洛基不想承认，但他的确在某种程度上理解了索尔。爱情应该是愉悦的，或者说，所有人都想要愉悦的爱情。找一个赏心悦目的恋人，谈一些无关痛痒的小话题，不做心与心的交换，大笑，举杯，暂时获得不再孤独的幻觉，最后体面地握手告别，说“很高兴认识你”。  
他需要向自己证明——他想走就走，他想爱谁就爱谁，他不会为任何人的死亡痛哭，他的每一片羽毛生来为了抵御来自天空的寒冷。  
然而他还是孤独的。他总是习惯性地看向深夜。

第二天早晨，他走进海拉的书房。芬里尔抬起脖子，看了他一眼，又趴回去。洛基一直怀疑那是只会演狗戏的狼。  
他姐姐正在写什么文件，面纱别在帽顶，她低着头说：“看呐，一个阿斯加德人走进来了。”  
“我只是不再戴面纱了，那东西影响我的视线。”洛基坐下。  
海拉写得龙飞凤舞，“不只是面纱，小可爱，还有走路姿势、饮食习惯、说话语调。你现在说话又软又快，像只南方的麻雀。”  
“我过去十年了，亲爱的姐姐，连波嘉利雅的海冰都融化了几轮，你在期待什么？”  
海拉抬起眼皮，审视他。“你真是无可救药地爱上了奥丁森。”  
洛基笑了声，将信封扔在桌上。“一封给斯黛拉的信，感谢她两个月的陪伴，其它的你说了算，最好是贝尔海峡那块地，她提起了好几次。”  
海拉拿起信，看了看，说：“她不叫斯黛拉，她叫塞尔玛。”  
“什么？”洛基站起来，接过信，封面上写着“给斯黛拉”。“你说她叫什么？”  
“塞尔玛。”  
洛基意识到这几个字母无法通过涂抹变得正确。“真该死。”他嘟哝，用信拍了拍手掌，“你猜什么，那就算了。”他把信扔进火盆，走回来重新坐下。  
海拉放下笔，交叉双手。“要是十年前有人告诉我，约顿小王子将来会成为一位风流倜傥的花花公子，我一定以为他嗑嗨了。”  
洛基耸肩。“看来我们都没能成为想成为的人。”  
海拉哼了一声，微笑：“你很适合这个角色。”  
“演起来得心应手。”他抚平头发，“中庭那边怎么样了？”  
前年，赫尔、约顿和穆斯贝尔联合进攻中庭，洛基和联盟做了交易。他提供多少帮助，就能得到多少土地。这将是他的退路。  
“苏特尔想要更多来自阿斯加德的物资。”  
“我已经冒着被发现的风险了。”  
“他想要更多，如果你也想的话，就再冒一点险。”海拉摊手，“或者，你可以认真考虑修复和索尔的关系。说实话，我开始相信你们不会离婚了。”  
“哦，那可不好说。”洛基想起了巴德尔和霍德尔那对双胞胎。他需要一条退路，一片远隔重洋、易守难攻的富足土地，最好还四季如春，盛产各类瓜果蔬菜。他已经习惯了缤纷的阿斯加德，无法再回到冰天雪地中去了。  
“我会想办法的。”他说。  
海拉点头，拿起笔，“你今天启程，对吧？”  
“是的，马上就走。”洛基舔舔嘴唇，低头，又抬头，“帮我照顾好约尔曼。”  
“当然。除了那头金发，他几乎和你小时候一模一样。”海拉发出一声宠爱的喉音，目光落回书稿，“请允许我不行礼了，陛下。”  
洛基笑着说：“你真是客气了，摄政王殿下。”

四年前他在约顿生下约尔曼冈德，索尔对此一无所知。洛基在波米尔参加烧烤节的时候猝不及防地吐了两星期，最后只能旁观侍从官苏尔吃得油光满面心旷神怡。他恨怀孕。  
经过一个月零三天的生死抉择，洛基大义凛然地决定，他要生。现在回想起来，他认为自己当时纯是一腔报复之情——因为他和索尔刚刚进行了一场主题是牙刷的争吵，所以洛基决定，他要把孩子生下来，并且一辈子都不告诉索尔那个智障。  
他需要一个坚实可靠的抚养人，便写信向海拉求助。  
那时他们的父王法布提病入膏肓，大哥赫布林迪和二哥拜勒斯特已战死，王储是三王子凯利。海拉的回信给了他清晰的结盟暗示。  
扳倒凯利的过程比较复杂，却可以被概括为一句话：他们利用了他的妻子伊瑞恩。洛基年轻时热爱恶作剧，曾给这位女士写过一个冬天的匿名情书，事实证明，她对此念念不忘。  
洛基没问他们后来怎么样了，海拉也没提起过。姐弟二人曾一起将雪鸮幼崽捧回鸟巢，曾一起前往废弃的红山银矿探险，现在一起做恶事也心有灵犀。  
总之，他继承了约顿王位，登基典礼没什么大场面，正值暴风雪，没人愿意离开火盆半步，更何况约顿从上到下都对他有深仇大恨，因他不仅害死了“爱国领袖”拉尔夫爵士（那个打着进贡名义的刺客），还对“杀人恶魔”索尔·奥丁森一往情深（这部分有些夸张），仅这两项罪名就够他千刀万剐。  
没有掌声和欢呼了。  
他在王座厅受了霜之冠，随即封海拉为摄政王。这是他们谈好的条件。  
二十二岁生日后不久，洛基躺在产床上攥紧海拉的手，给了她一个“我有经验”的眼神。他姐姐紧绷着问：除了坐在这里，你还需要我做什么吗？  
他想了想：也许你可以试着像青蛙一样快速吸气呼气。  
海拉睥睨他。  
洛基补充：待会儿场面会变得略微狰狞，如果我说了什么恶毒的话，我不是真心的，所以当你听见“我不想生”的时候，请务必兴高采烈地鼓励我继续生。虽然我知道你不太擅长兴高采烈，但拜托了。  
第二天早上海拉对他说：谁要是胆敢再对我提“生孩子”这三个字，我就要把他的头剁下来，骨头磨平整了，用来给我的爱犬芬里尔做饭盆。  
芬里尔配合地呲出獠牙。  
洛基：昨天你的浪漫主义即兴诗朗诵非常精彩…你干什么…别过来……啊！谋杀！弑君！

三月底，中庭战事显出颓势，洛基在马车里对着一份西海岸商路图焦头烂额，苏尔说：“陛下，礼物包好了。”  
洛基用圆规丈量距离，问：“是那本亚夫海姆奇花异草图鉴吗？”  
苏尔顿住。“可是您昨天指定的是利物浦粉珠花太阳帽……我可以现在立即更换礼物。”  
“不用。是我记错了。”洛基圈出几个港口，“太阳帽就行。”  
他下车时，金甲军异样地凝视着他。洛基扫视四周，莺飞草长，日暖风轻。他问：“发生什么事了吗？”  
最前方的行礼：“欢迎回来，陛下。”  
他闻到事情变质的气味。  
但洛基没想更多，他就要见到索尔了。他感到鱼线慢慢地收紧，他即将突破水面，与太阳重逢。  
上次他们为了“红辣椒和青辣椒哪个更辣”而大吵一架，半夜索尔不动声色地摸过来，洛基揪住他，阴沉地问：谁更辣？  
索尔：你，你。  
洛基恨不得照着他后脑勺拍一掌。后来他们俩都如愿了。  
结束后，洛基把汗湿的睡袍扯掉丢下床，双肘撑在枕头上，严肃地问：凭什么每次都是你操我？  
索尔震惊地问：啥？  
洛基说：你看，我也有硬件设施。  
索尔瞪他半晌，叫道：可是我没有啊！  
洛基给了他一个意味深长的眼神，说：谁说你没有的。  
索尔石化了，接着惊醒一般，大声道：谁教你这些的？  
洛基皱起五官：天呐，我二十五岁了，难道这些还不懂吗？  
索尔反驳：我二十五岁时可不知道这些。  
洛基眯起眼睛：那这些是谁教你的？  
索尔皱眉想了想，回答：起因好像是什么什么使者里的人，他半夜翻进我的窗户——我得声明我们之间最亲密的接触就是眼神接触——我十分惊奇，问他是不是约顿人，他说不是，我又问他是不是女扮男装，他说不是，我觉得他简直莫名其妙，就让卫兵把他抓走了。第二天我和沃斯塔格他们说了这事儿，于是他们仨给我进行了极其可怕的科普。  
洛基：那如果他是个约顿人，或是个女扮男装的人，你就要“顺其自然”了吗？  
索尔侧撑起来：不，老天爷，我只是震惊于他一点都不像个约顿人，也一点都不像个女扮男装的人。洛基！我是有原则、有节制的。咳…我是说……你呢？  
洛基一边清理指甲，一边回答：已婚约顿贵族。我喜欢女人。  
索尔安静片刻，问：那是什么意思？  
洛基：就是字面的意思。  
索尔长久地没有说话，洛基笑起来，转头看着他，说：它的字面意思是，你是个例外。  
索尔仿佛突然松了口气，躺回枕头上，反手敲了敲他的背，笑着说：我也喜欢女人，但你是个例外。我不是说你长得像女人，虽然你确实有点像，可我从来没有…坦白地讲，你不是我喜欢的类型，我喜欢矮一点、胖一点、爱笑一点的，还有……  
洛基：闭嘴吧，免得你死在这张床上。  
索尔凑近亲吻他的手臂，问：精尽而亡这种死法，可以考虑一下吗？

洛基想要见到索尔。他每往这方向前进一步，骨头就更活一点，血液就更热一点，他仿佛正在穿越冬季，笔直地走向地平线上的春天，思念的重山土崩瓦解。每个夜晚他听到对方叫他的名字，在床的另一边，他知道这是回忆对现实的倾轧。  
回忆里，索尔试探着叫他，“洛基。”  
洛基保持安静。他刚刚吵了架，做了爱，没精力再进行一场深夜谈心。索尔似乎确信他睡着了，半晌，自言自语道：“我大概要一直爱你了。”  
那一瞬间，洛基想起了他们的婚礼。索尔站在金色的柔光里，又或许他才是柔光的源头。他郑重地面向神坛，说：我，索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德大王子，王座继承人，四境的守护者，愿在每一位仁慈神明的恩典下，与约顿海姆的洛基·劳菲森成婚。  
这时他忽然转过头，看着洛基，这一刻他的蓝眼睛旷世地清澈。他说：从今以后，他是我的一生所爱。

洛基推开拼图室的门，丝露德欢呼，一跃跳进他怀里。  
“这是哪位美丽的小仙女。”是的，他也继承了那个在丝露德面前说“小”的习惯。洛基搂着他女儿，她的金发又软又顺，笑起来仿佛有鲜花凭空绽放。“啊！看看这对亮晶晶的门牙，”洛基惊呼，微笑，“告诉过你它们会再长出来的。”  
“牙仙子来了！”小公主迫不及待地说，“她留下一把短剑作为交换。”  
洛基看向一旁的索尔，说：“也许这位牙仙子对‘安全’没有正确概念。”  
“可是我喜欢！”  
洛基再次看向索尔。多种情绪聚集在对方脸上，大体可以分为三个阵营，喜悦、怀疑和悲伤。它们互相攻击、压制、纠缠。  
索尔说：“我们得谈谈。”  
那种抽象的变质气味变的浓郁，像一盘被遗忘在太阳底下的生鱼片，苍蝇在画面外发出嗡嗡的提示音。  
洛基放下丝露德，说：“去和苏尔讲讲你的新玩具，好吗宝贝？”  
索尔叉腰，跟他对视了一会儿，说：“跟我来。”  
他很冷静，洛基便也冷静下来。二人进入餐厅，长桌边坐着一个人，背对门口。他们很久之前就不用这张桌子吃饭了，用壁炉前的那张小方桌。  
那人站起，转身。  
洛基钉在原地，忘记了呼吸。他的心掉进冰谷之中。  
“霍德尔。”索尔说。  
曾经的阿萨三王子离他仅有咫尺之遥，即使干净整洁，也依旧显得风尘仆仆，仿佛那些沙尘已经渗入他的皮肤，并因此留下参差不齐的伤痕。时光对他施以重击，让他的肉融化下去，骨头却干柴般地直立着。他原本就是个易于混入阴影的人，此时更像是要立即躺进他自己的影子里去了。  
洛基无法呼吸。  
霍德尔看向发声的索尔，然后猛地向洛基扑来，抓住他的头颅砸向地板。洛基反击。几秒种后，索尔把霍德尔从他身上撕下来，喊道：“你保证过的，霍德尔！”  
洛基半躺在地板上，头嗡嗡地响。  
霍德尔回来了。  
“我要杀了你！我要杀了你！”这个残损的人一遍遍怒吼着，“你这个恶魔，我要杀了你！”  
索尔双臂锁住他：“冷静！”  
对，冷静。洛基对自己说。  
霍德尔逐渐停止挣扎，瘫在椅子里，索尔站在旁边，而洛基躲在壁炉前。他深吸气，挑选了一个最稳妥的开头：“发生了什么？”  
索尔仍然一只手按住霍德尔，回答：“半个月前，霍德尔突然出现在津利剧场，打断演出，对着在场八百人指控你涉嫌谋杀布列达亲王巴德尔。霍德尔，你能把你当时的指控复述一遍吗？”  
于是霍德尔说出了洛基谋杀和栽赃的全过程，内容详细精确得令人寒毛倒竖。  
听完后，洛基瞪着他。“丝维格呢？”他问。  
这些细节只有他和丝维格知道。  
“丝维格在哪儿！”他意识到自己在恐惧地叫喊。

红发的侍从官坐在不远处打毛衣，脸上带着那种不自知的笑容。洛基翻过一页，称赞道：好颜色。织给霍德尔的？  
丝维格脸红了，雀斑似乎要像油锅里的花椒般蹦出来。我买不起贵重的礼物，她说，只能送一点心意了，陛下。  
哦亲爱的，没有比心更贵重的礼物了。洛基夹好书签，问：你们是怎么认识的？  
丝维格说：是很俗气的故事，陛下。有一次我端着牛奶罐回房间，不小心撞上他，牛奶泼了他一身。我当时不知道他的身份，但看出是位大贵族，慌乱了好一阵。他却没多说，让我走了。我看着空罐子，不知哪里来的一股勇气，追过去对他说，阁下，我叫丝维格，是洛基陛下的侍从官，请让我为您清洗这件衣服，不然我的良心将受到责难。  
洛基笑了，问：他怎么说？

霍德尔不说话，开始哭泣。  
洛基大步冲向他，一把拎起他的衣领，咆哮：“丝维格呢？告诉我丝维格在哪里？”  
索尔拉住他：“洛基。”  
“她在哪儿？！”  
“她死了。”霍德尔哭着说，盲眼竟因悲伤而罕见地有了光彩，“她死了。”  
洛基松开手，后退半步，然后一拳砸向对方。霍德尔摔下椅子。现在洛基成了被索尔抱住的疯狗，蹬踹着赌咒发誓要切碎霍德尔的肠子，再挖出那双比夜壶还不如的眼球做鸡饲料。霍德尔摇晃着站起，大喊：“如果不是你，她现在还活着！”  
这下场面更加混乱。索尔为避免二人厮打，抱着洛基转圈，洛基左冲右突，隔着他的肩膀与霍德尔对骂，其中许多词汇句式来自天南地北的集市，喷五彩鸡毛一般，而霍德尔显然也经历过了大风大浪，放狠话时丝毫不落下风。  
“卫兵！”索尔喊，“卫兵！”  
金甲军涌入扭住霍德尔，索尔立即将洛基双手反剪，问：“冷静点了吗？”  
“放开我！”  
“你冷静了吗？”  
洛基深吸气，停止挣扎，咬牙道：“是的。”  
“你呢？”  
霍德尔：“……是的。”  
索尔放开他，洛基推他一把，转身走到壁炉沙发前坐下。金甲军退出房间，霍德尔离了他们的支撑，顿时软绵绵地落向地板，双手捂住脸，静止不动了。洛基看着他，有些惊讶于一个人竟然可以缩得这么小，原本站直了是很高大的，现在却如同地毯上的一块污渍。他从冰桶里拿出酒瓶，试图拔出瓶塞，但瓶子湿漉漉地打滑。索尔过来，用披风裹住瓶子，开瓶给他倒了半杯。  
“洛基。”他单膝跪地，郑重地说，“我以前莽撞地误会过你，这种事情不会发生第二次，所以对于霍德尔的指控，我们会召开一次或多次内部庭审。如果他无法提供确凿证据，那我会为你向国民正名，你的名誉不会受到任何损害。”  
洛基心虚地移开了视线，可他很快恢复控制。“我知道了。”  
“在那之前，我需要你告诉我——他的指控属实吗？”  
洛基歪头，微笑。“如果你真的相信我，就不会问这个问题。”  
“你很难让人全心全意地相信你。”索尔说，微微仰视着他，“但是我的确全心全意地爱着你。如果这件事是你做的，如果你真的…策划了巴德尔的谋杀，我希望能告诉我，就现在。我们会正确地解决这件事，我保证，你不会受到任何伤害。”  
在这一刹那，洛基几乎就要放弃了。他几乎就要从心脏里捧出这长刺的秘密，哭着对索尔说：就是它在伤害我，这么多年来，这么多血。是我杀死了巴德尔，我害南雅殉情，我令他们的孩子成为孤儿。我是如此可怕的一个人，可我不是如此可怕的人，发生了什么？  
我身上发生了什么？  
他曾经是约顿的小王子，住在与世隔绝的高塔上，绮丽而寒冷。  
多年来的头一次，他被脆弱击败，想垮塌下去，每一砖每一瓦都落进久等的、所爱之人的怀抱里。但那样的话，他们之间的不平等就坐实了，他不能要索尔的怜悯，不能要索尔的保护，因为索尔永远也不会需要他的怜悯和保护。他怎么能求情？他一低头，弱者的红烙铁就要印上他的后脖颈了，而索尔也有一个类似的印记，叫作“王”，横在他那非同凡响的脑门上。  
强者与弱者的差距如此悬殊，如同神明爱上凡人、龙爱上蜻蜓，这让凡人、让蜻蜓怎么活？仿佛他们所能给出的爱也是卑微弱小的一样。  
况且，若他坦白了，索尔会原谅他吗？索尔的爱还会不动摇吗？  
洛基抬手拂过对方的下颌曲线，停在下巴尖。“如果这件事真是我做的，如果我真是那样的人——我会在你杳无音信的第三个月签署葬礼同意书，第四个月干净利索地杀死巴德尔和霍德尔，然后一刻都不耽误，和维达结婚。等到你神清气爽地从希尔顿堡返回时，会发现自己的侄子都快出生了。”  
索尔额头的青筋弹动了一下。洛基一口喝干杯子，离开前掷下一句话：“把他扔出去，闪电宫不欢迎杀人犯。”

朝会十大臣、皇城内一等贵族和三名书记员参加了内部庭审，地点选在一间缺乏光照的侧厅，临时打扫的，空气里一股浮尘气味，面西的窗户投进一串平行的、狭长的橙红日影。  
霍德尔说不出什么，虽然他情绪激昂，逻辑也顺畅，但形象太枯槁，引起了众贵族的不满。洛基将他们高雅的心思摸得一清二楚，今天他的袖扣引领时尚潮流，他的鞋跟是最标准的两英寸，他确保自己从发丝到指尖都赏心悦目，因为他知道这些贵族只会用黄金分割率和对称美法则评判对错。  
所有人荒废了一整个下午，没得出任何结论。霍德尔说出几十个人名，都一个个出庭作证，大体分为两派，一派客观公正，另一派向洛基谄媚、或装作客观公正地向洛基谄媚。这种日子持续了一周，充斥着报告、证词和极致的无聊，洛基在席位上正襟危坐，心思已经飘向海那端的中庭。庭审期间索尔扣押了他的来往信件，“只是先保管在我这里，”他说，“我不会看，庭审结束后全部还给你。”  
洛基忧心忡忡，在最后一封信里，穆斯贝尔的火焰军正节节败退。  
霍德尔输了。洛基感受不到胜利的喜悦，也没有得到解脱，他坐在栅栏似的红色夕阳里，想起了三翠峰的那只陷入沼泽的鹿。它的头被泥吞没，角还立在风中，像一座别具匠心的墓碑。  
当晚，洛基去见了霍德尔，他被软禁在金宫。自从奥丁死后，这座宫殿一直闲置着，因为花园里种着珍贵花卉，所以洛基和索尔没有搬过来。  
他戴着口罩穿过鸢尾花圃，在主厅见到了霍德尔。阿斯加德天气转暖，但这里的壁炉还升着火，霍德尔坐在火旁，像一片微微凸起的黑影。洛基挥退护卫，走过去坐在他对面。  
“你不该回来的。”他告诉他。  
霍德尔的眼睛几乎失去蓝色了。“我不在乎。”  
洛基拉开面罩，打了几个喷嚏。  
“花粉过敏？”霍德尔问。  
“是的，鸢尾花开了。”  
霍德尔笑了下，说：“你在婚礼上也犯了这个病。”  
洛基不知该怎么回答，他看着霍德尔，觉得他似乎快要被风化了。  
“我记得他们对你的容貌赞不绝口，”霍德尔继续说，仿佛凭空获得了某种回光返照的魔力，“我真想看看你的脸，我想知道什么样的美丽担得起如此盛誉。”他停顿了很长一段时间。“我还想看看丝维格，她总是告诉我她不漂亮，但我觉得她在骗我，她的声音一听就是漂亮女孩的声音，那种闪闪发亮的声音。她漂亮吗？”  
洛基抑制住鼻腔的酸涩。“很漂亮，红头发，有雀斑，左数第三颗牙齿不太整齐。”  
“这个我知道。”霍德尔泄露出一点羞怯的得意。  
“……霍德尔，”洛基问，“她是怎么死的？”  
寂静，木柴啪地一声响。  
“溺水。”霍德尔说，声音是平静的，“我们住在山里，她要打猎，我们有钱，但她说总得有一门生计，镇上的人才不会怀疑。那天下了大雪，我在湖边找到了她，我们家附近有一座大湖，冬天有些猎人会在那里冰钓。我找到她，她告诉我她有个秘密，一直藏在心底，可实在太锋利了。她说…她说她全心全意地爱我，因此不能容忍自己对我隐瞒这件事。”  
“她全告诉你了。”  
“是的。”霍德尔的声音开始颤抖，“我和她大吵一架，然后我逃走了。我听见她在喊我，但我逃走了。”  
他捂住脸。  
“后来我回到家，发现她不在家里。”  
洛基闭上眼睛。“我明白了。”  
冰钓会在湖冰上遗留圆坑，一场雪后看不出区别。平常在湖面上走，一定会小心分辨，但丝维格当时在奔跑，她正在追赶霍德尔。  
“从那之后，我就总是想起那个湖——那么冷。”霍德尔裹紧衣服，眼泪落在膝盖上。“你相信人有灵魂吗，洛基？我们死后会去哪里？”  
“按照你们阿萨人的信仰，大概是英灵殿吧。”  
霍德尔说：“但她不是阿萨人。我要去她会去的地方。”  
他是个盲人，不会用眼神传达感情，所以声音像一杆旗，扎到土里，立住了。  
“你是我唯一的朋友，洛基。”他说，小心翼翼地，仿佛嘴里正含着一个彩色肥皂泡，“你曾经把我当成过朋友吗？”  
洛基用尽全力压制住流泪的响声，等了一会儿，才回答：“当然，你和丝维格，你们是我仅有的朋友。如果算上亲人的话，还有我的姐姐海拉。”  
霍德尔点点头。“那你也挺可怜的。我原谅你了。”  
洛基擦掉泪水，说：“再见，霍德尔。”  
“再见了，洛基。”

次日，洛基听到霍德尔咬舌自尽的消息。卫兵发现他死在床上，至于是呛血而死、还是气管痉挛梗塞而死，不得而知，但床垫床褥床单和枕头的确是不能再用了。医生说，也有可能因吞舌而噎死，总之是抱了必死的决心的。  
洛基赶到金宫时，正看到他蒙着白布被抬出来，鸢尾花开得非常热烈，欢送一般。他到已熄灭的壁炉边坐着，直到傍晚，穿堂风扬起煤灰，并带来花香，令他生理性地泪流不止。  
这时索尔出现了，他推开门时一束光劈开阴影。  
洛基看着他走近，忽然幻想丝维格在漫天大雪中奔跑，她也许哭着，也许没有，她知道所爱的人就在前方，她已经勇敢地挖出心脏朽烂的部分、呈献给他看，现在他们的仇怨终于见了光，终于可以了断了。然后他们将幸福快乐地生活下去。  
索尔在他面前站定，说：“洛基，中庭派来了使团，他们说你发动了对中庭的战争。”  
然后她落下去，湖水那么冷。

 

洛基和索尔坐在小会议室里，桌子大约两米宽，两边的沉默涌向中间，堆成一面透明的墙。一开始洛基以为是“河”，但这里的空气是僵硬的，所以“墙”更贴切。  
中庭使节已经走了，留下一项对洛基的叛国指控、以及六箱证物。  
“迄今为止，我们俘获了四十三艘穆斯贝尔方运粮船，其中半数是来自阿斯加德的偷渡贩，五支船队藏有皇室海关通牒。”中庭人从证物箱中取出通牒，排在桌上，“签发人是西海岸的几位新兴贵族，资料属实的话，他们全是洛基陛下近年来分封的。”  
洛基抿唇，问：“你们还有多少证据？”  
中庭人看了看文件：“十七条，陛下。您希望我现在全部复述一遍吗？”  
洛基不说话，索尔替他说道：“不用了，退下吧。”  
接下来，他俩一言不发地坐在这儿，索尔盯着他，他看着桌面。  
桌面上有一块光斑。  
“说点什么。”索尔率先开口，将沉默的墙推倒，于是断壁残垣洒落在洛基面前，无数光斑在其上跳跃。  
洛基笑一声，反问：“你想让我说什么？亲口认输？”  
索尔厉声道：“这不是输赢，这是对错。”  
洛基耸肩，恹恹地说：“你应该很清楚，索尔，战争没有对错，只有输赢。”  
“你从阿斯加德盗窃物资！”索尔大声指责，“不止粮食，还有兵器、铠甲、钢铁、衣物和煤炭，你偷运这些物资，去资助一场不正义的战争！这是叛国！”  
洛基前倾身体。“首先，所有物资都产自我名下的土地，由我的船队运输，这不能算盗窃，这叫资源分配。其次，战争就只是战争，没有什么正义非正义。”  
索尔气得笑起来。“你又在这么干了，”他喃喃，“你又在振振有词地说着你的歪理了。歪理，谬论，邪教！我如果不是跟你吵了这么多年，那就快被你说服了。”  
“哦？那么在陛下看来，您十年前发动的对约顿海姆的战争非常正义了？”  
索尔猛击桌面。“别再拿陈年旧事当你的挡箭牌！我已经为此对你道歉上百次了！”  
“所以你想要个道歉？听好了——对不起。”  
索尔看上去要气炸了。  
“你为什么要这么干！？”他大吼，“诸神啊！你疯了吗？”  
因为我们不平等，因为你让我没有安全感。  
但他也明白，责怪索尔是不讲道理的。索尔即使半生不幸遇见了自己，也依然未曾偏离正人君子的道路。他活得问心无愧，终将腰背笔直地走入瓦尔哈拉，与志同道合的英雄们日夜畅饮。而洛基，他该怎么办？天国不会有他的位置，那就只能去冥河的沸水里受苦了。又或许根本没有什么灵魂，什么“彼岸”，只有搁浅的、朽烂的尸体。这种结局倒是最好的，因为那样他们可以恒久地并排躺在一起。  
“你为什么这么做？”索尔重复，他的表情和声音里有一种宗教受难式的痛苦。  
洛基摇头，说：“无所谓了。审判什么时候开始？”  
他看着他的爱人，他们之间隔着多次重建、又多次垮塌的废墟，光斑漫无目的地跃动。索尔的表情一寸寸变得坚硬，洛基所熟悉的仇恨之情浮现。  
“你为什么总要把事情逼到这一步？”他咬牙问。  
“我不知道。”洛基回答，这句是实话，“我不知道发生了什么。”  
他率先离开。

这一次公开审判在诸神殿进行，所有皇城贵族都受到邀请，不是口头邀请，是一封封精致的烫金邀请函，仿佛他们要参加的是年度比美舞会。更有些外地贵族闻着血腥味赶来，呼朋引伴地，乌鸦般绕着这场盛事盘旋。  
神殿外人山人海，洛基从马车上下来，大多数人脱帽行礼。他想起了他的婚礼，百合和金雀花碾碎在马蹄前，钟声连绵不绝。  
忽然他产生了幻觉，觉得只要他跳上马车，一路向北飞驰，就可以回到约顿海姆，回到温泉宫，回到一切开始之前。然后他和索尔再结一次婚，或者根本不结婚。逃婚。从命运的手掌下逃走，去当个冒险家，记录石斑胖头鱼的生活习性，在海风里辨认天鹅星座，像简·福斯特那样。  
洛基抬腿迈上台阶，神殿渐渐隆起，最后遮住太阳。  
大祭司代表神明，坐在最高审判席，索尔坐在次席。他看上去更像神使。那天之后，他们没再私下见面。索尔带着丝露德搬去了水晶宫，她临走前跑来找洛基，蓝眼睛湿漉漉的，担忧地问他是不是发生了坏事。  
他们对视片刻，洛基移开目光。  
中庭使者稳操胜券。  
审判持续了三天，每一天脱帽行礼的人数都在锐减，人群逐渐化为一片愤怒的石像。到了第四天，有人高喊一声：“叛徒！”  
紧接着成千上万的谩骂拍击在他身上。  
卫队变成两条铁索，洛基从盾牌的缝隙间看到浑圆的、通红的眼珠，它们仿佛下一秒就要成片成片地掉到地上。这些眼珠，每一颗都射出一道诛邪的利箭，群众的爱国之情在此刻达到顶峰，因为敌人真实地出现了，于是国家也不再是虚无缥缈的概念——为了阿斯加德！他听到这样的呼声。  
洛基有些困惑，他姐姐说他成了阿斯加德人，可群众们显然不同意。那他是哪里人呢？或许他应该创造一个新概念，“非阿斯加德人”，词条解释是“不属于任何地方、也不属于阿斯加德的人”。  
他判断，鸡蛋和西红柿即将出马了。  
索尔忽然出现在神殿大门口，如同救世主的神像活了过来。他快步走下台阶，愤怒的人群潮水般安静、脱帽、单膝跪地。  
他问：“你还好吧？”  
洛基笑了下。索尔也笑了，说：“我猜你还是不愿意挽着我。”他抬手按住洛基的背，护着他走进神殿。  
“你不该出来。”洛基小声说。  
索尔没回话，陪他走到被告席位，自己才返回高台坐好。窃窃私语在他们背后升腾。  
轮到洛基发言的时候，他只提了那两点，一，他有分配物资的权力；二，发动战争不构成叛国罪。  
“但您不是阿斯加德唯一的国王，”中庭人说，“您向另一位国王索尔陛下以及国会隐瞒了您的行为，这些行为已经损害了您的国家的利益。”  
“这场战争，”洛基提高声音，昂首扫过审判席，“是以我个人的名义发动的。”  
中庭人提醒：“您是阿斯加德的国王，您的名义就是国家的名义。”  
“很快就不是了。”洛基看着自己的手，那枚绿宝石婚戒依旧艳俗而愚蠢，“在穆斯贝尔军正式投降之前，我会和索尔·奥丁森解除婚约，退位，放弃封地所有权，以战犯身份前往中庭受审。到那时，我只是一个名叫洛基·劳菲森的约顿皇族，你们将无权向阿斯加德索要战争赔款，它的利益不会再受到任何损害。”  
“不。”索尔大声说，被点燃了。  
洛基盯着他，心里默念：别犯傻。就这一次，控制住你自己。  
过了会儿，索尔深吸气，说：“这不是最终决定，我们会再作商议。”  
洛基又看了他一会儿，英俊的，正义的，发着光的。然后他低头，摘下戴了将近十年的婚戒，“哒”地放在桌上。约顿人很白，晒不黑，所以他的无名指上没有痕迹，空无得像是抖掉了一片雪。  
这一刻，他感到自己维持了多年的仰视姿势，终于可以卸去力道了。

索尔几乎破门而入。  
“刚刚那是怎么回事！”他挥舞手臂，“匪夷所思！你疯了吗？还是又嗑了？”  
洛基坐在小方桌前叉果盘吃，他踢了踢对面的椅子。  
索尔原地叉腰，说：“我现在坐不下！”  
洛基咽下菠萝，挑眉：“怎么？你长痔疮了？”  
“你知道我早就不会被如此低劣的挑衅激怒了。”他走近，伸出手，“左手。”  
洛基闻声左手握拳。索尔单膝跪地，重复：“伸手。”  
“我得告诉你一件事，索尔。”  
索尔被他的肃穆语气震慑了，肩膀摆正，双眼展现出迷人的专注。海的蔚蓝色。  
洛基有些退缩，他的胸腔爆发出一阵迷烟似的痛苦。但他清楚这痛苦是必要的，他要剜出肉里的钢钉，肉与铁不能相容，这钉子日日夜夜挤压他的骨头，发出令人牙酸的刮擦声。现在他有了孤注一掷的勇气，流多少血，折多少寿，他都不在乎了。金色的好结局正在前方闪闪发光，只不过那里不会有他的位置。他不在乎了。  
“是我做的。”他承认道，感到第一刀划开旧疤。  
“是的，我知道。”索尔还没明白。  
“是我策划了巴德尔的谋杀，并把一切栽赃给霍德尔。”洛基用最标准的阿萨语说道，直视对方的眼睛，他必须直视，直视审判的强光。“我利用了丝维格和霍德尔的爱情，但我没想到她竟然会把一切泄露给他。爱情的确使人愚蠢。所以那天晚上我去找霍德尔，唆使他自杀，这样一来才死无对证。”  
索尔的蓝眼睛里呈现出极致的震惊。  
洛基说完，仿佛吐出了喉咙里的鱼刺，仿佛疏通了内脏中的毒烟，他久违地感到放松。六年来他为了逃避这一刻，不停地奔跑，因每一片土地都怀有恶意，有冤死的鬼魂在地下窥视他。现在，终于，他一刀一刀地刨开坟墓，土地在渗血，审判的雷声响彻天空，他能够在坟墓前坐下了，吃点水果，等着正义神携剑降临。  
于是他坐着，一动不动，观察着索尔情绪的转变。从震惊变为惊恐，然后是困惑，困惑持续了很长时间。  
“你在试图激怒我吗？”他问。  
洛基回答：“不，这是真的。”  
困惑倒退为惊恐。索尔艰难地问：“霍德尔说的是真话？”  
“是的，每一个字都是真的。”  
痛苦一层层在索尔脸上爆炸。他站起身，蹲下，拳头用力按在胸口，金发垂下来遮住面孔。一个人努力蜷缩时，确实小得不可思议，连索尔也未能幸免。  
“我的天呐，”他自言自语，“我的天呐，我的天呐……发生了什么。”  
洛基没法回答。  
他想一路向北飞驰，回到一切开始之前，逃婚，或者再结一次婚，这次他要到得“刚刚好”，要说出婚礼誓词，要带着索尔避开所有悲剧。  
索尔扑过来，揪住他的前襟，而怒气扑得更远，像劈面而来的一个耳光。洛基看着对方烧红的眼睛，这海洋被其下爆发的岩浆蒸煮，散发出大片薄雾。他要哭了吗？  
“伸手！”索尔炸雷一样吼道。  
洛基愣了下。  
“伸出你的左手！”  
洛基开始怀疑索尔其实想剁掉他的手。他张开拳头。  
索尔也张开拳头，露出那枚婚戒，他握得太紧了，在掌心留下了凹痕。他为洛基戴上戒指，然后一句话也没多说，一个动作也没多做，转身大步冲出了门。  
洛基又呆滞地坐了三分钟。这和他预想的不同，在他的预想中，索尔会抡圆胳膊、把那个丑戒指嗖地掷出三百码远，接着他们将第十八次协力拆掉闪电宫——二人在财务部已经恶名昭著——就从面前这个果盘开始。  
但此时这果盘还天真地摆在桌上，荔枝晶莹剔透，西瓜娇艳欲滴，实在令人食欲大增。洛基叉起西瓜，得出结论：索尔大概是气得暂时性精神失常了吧。

索尔夺门而出后不久，天空开始打雷。是那种猩红的雷中极品。  
洛基叫来宫殿外的看守人员，叮嘱道：“如果国王带着任何武器试图进入闪电宫，你们务必把他拦住，我还不能死。”  
他还得离婚、退位、给丝露德过生日。这三件事必须办完，对，还有第四件：挑一个好看一点的棺材款式，他无法信任索尔的审美。  
十一点钟，洛基躺好，在雷声中想象索尔在做什么。也许正在愤怒地砸烂水晶宫主卧，也许正在愤怒地砸烂御花园，也许正在愤怒地砸烂比武场。但这种砸烂都只是抑制手段，就像烟鬼用糖块戒瘾一样，索尔真正想砸烂的恐怕是洛基的脑袋。  
后半夜，雷声停了。  
他模糊地睡了一会儿，又梦见那条苍白的街道，不过这一次他走到了黑色的柴堆跟前，看到从中爬出一条赤红色的毒蛇。有人在远处叫他。“洛基！”  
那条蛇弹射而来。  
洛基惊醒，发现索尔正端着烛台居高临下地站在床边。他吓得一骨碌爬起，从枕头下抽出匕首。  
“你干嘛？”他说，“冷静点。”  
他感到自己简直是死里逃生。  
索尔没动。“我很冷静，是你反应过激。”  
房间一片漆黑，只有他端着的一点火。“几点了？”洛基问，“到时间了？”  
“大概四点半。”  
“你究竟为什么要凌晨四点来打断我的睡眠，审判五个小时候才开始。”洛基习惯性抱怨一句。  
“我来把事情说清楚。”  
洛基叹气，收起匕首，从另一边下床。“来拿回你的戒指？”  
“那是你的。”  
洛基转身看着他，他端着烛火。“我害死了你的两个弟弟。”  
“我知道，我刚刚砸烂了比武场。而且我永远不会原谅你的所作所为，就像你永远不会原谅我的所作所为一样。但是我们不离婚。”索尔说完，将烛台放在床头柜上，他的面孔隐藏进阴影里。  
洛基抱起双臂。“不离婚？那怎么办？你想偿还战争赔款吗？你想激怒整个国家吗？”  
“我会解决它，我不接受离婚这个方案。”  
“索尔，虽然你一直活在某种乐观的癫狂的状态里，但此刻我需要你恢复理智。听着……”  
“我们离婚了，丝露德怎么办？嗯？你想过她吗，洛基？”  
洛基皱眉，提高声音：“你是在指责我不关心她吗？”  
“旅游的时候顺手买个生日礼物不叫关心。”  
好啊，洛基心想，棒极了，让我们来看看谁更混蛋。  
“你说得对，丝露德会让你的新欢很不开心，哪个王后乐意抚养叛国贼的女儿呢？到时候她一旦犯了错，那就是因为她体内的约顿的血，她的血是坏的。是不是，索尔？你给她读过恐怖约顿食人巨怪的童话吗？那可是你们阿萨族最经典的睡前故事了。别担心，等到你打算组建一个和谐美满的新家庭时，可以把她送到约顿海姆去，我姐姐会照顾她……”  
“够了！”索尔大吼，“闭嘴吧！闭嘴！！”  
果然还是我更混蛋，洛基想。  
索尔走过来，洛基原地不动。他或许打不过索尔，但起码不会像个懦夫一样临阵脱逃。当索尔脱离了光的范围时，他成为黑暗中的一股浪潮，成为一种与众不同的黑暗，他抓住洛基的双臂，质问道：“伤害我让你高兴吗？我的痛苦取悦了你吗？”  
洛基却真的被这个问题取悦了，笑起来，反问：“我怎么甘心自己一个人痛苦啊？”他一把推开索尔。“我早就告诉过你了，我们只是在毁灭彼此。”  
“我也早就告诉过你，那不是毁灭。”  
洛基感到厌倦。他认为自己是一条赛狗，常年追逐着一只假兔子。即使他最后抓住了假兔子，咬住它，把它扯开，让布条和棉花撒一地，又有甚么意义呢？这里面没有血，因此不会有饱腹感。毫无意义。  
他摸索到柜子上的酒瓶，直接拔掉木塞喝了一口，拉开窗帘。深夜仍是他熟识的样子。  
索尔：“明天，不，今天，今天审判时，你要认罪。之后我会宣布判你终身监禁。”  
洛基冷笑：“你要如愿以偿了。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“——把我像只狗一样栓起来，剥夺自由和权力。你知道吗，狗不够形象，因为狗还能动、还能汪汪叫。你想让我是一张漂亮的画，能用画框框住挂在墙上，这样才不会争吵，不会到处惹是生非。”  
“我他妈的在试图救你！”  
“我不需要！”洛基歇斯底里地大喊一声，“我不需要你救我！我不需要你和我结婚，不需要你伸手扶我，不需要你保护我。我就是不需要！我可以自己站起来，可以自己走！我不是弱小的人。只是你……”他呛住了，不知道是被酒水、被唾液还是被悲愤。他垂下胳膊，又喝了一大口。  
只是你太强大了，太完美了。你投下的阴影压得我喘不动气。  
洛基也有保护欲，但龙不需要蜻蜓的保护。他非但没能保护对方，还像个铁锅炉一样沉，将索尔拖下云端，拖进沼泽里，消磨了金的鳞片。  
这一次他想独自有尊严地掉下去。  
“你走吧，好吗？”他说，“我不想说了。”  
“那我们达成一致了吗？”  
一股淤积的怒火喷发而出。洛基喃喃：“我真是操了。”  
他拔掉戒指，猛地向窗外一掷。  
二人在深灰色的空气中互相瞪视。  
索尔走到窗边，向下看了看，转身离开卧室。  
洛基呆站了一会儿，仰头喝干酒瓶。夜幕正在褪色，再过一会儿，它将变为一张灰白的画布，静待白昼带来蓝漆。  
索尔出现在下方。他带着灯和剑，走进荆棘之中。  
洛基靠在窗边，看着他缓慢地穿行，灯贴着地面，剑刃偶尔会闪光。从灰白色，到蓝色，到红色，再到金色，索尔未曾抬头。这是一次示好，也是一次示威。更糟的是，它起作用了。  
苏尔敲门通报早餐，洛基应了一声。  
某一刻，索尔直起腰，转身仰视他，晨光安静地落在他脸上。  
洛基走出卧室，把空酒瓶塞给苏尔，然后穿过明亮的走廊，再穿过昏暗的走廊，穿过培根和甜牛奶的香气，穿过通向后花园的小门，穿过开阔的天空。索尔已经走出了荆棘丛，脱下千疮百孔的厚外衣，他的脸颊有一些细小的伤痕，金发像一团透光的烟丝。  
他看起来不那么像神明了。  
索尔拉起洛基的手，将戒指戴回去，自嘲地笑了下，问：“现在谁更像只狗？”  
洛基沉默半晌，说：“早餐准备好了。” 

624年春，阿斯加德国王洛基一世在诸神殿受审，拒不认罪，被判叛国，免死，终生囚禁在闪电宫。人民对这刑罚极其不满。抢到绝佳观礼位置的人都说，那天两位国王是同乘一辆马车抵达的。这简直是阴谋的最有力证明了。美丽而狡诈的约顿人再次睡出了自己的平安富足，索尔陛下一如既往地为他神魂颠倒。流氓与贵族们一时都乐于吹嘘自己有个多么美艳的约顿族情人。  
人民的不满，一半由于他们准备好的多汁蔬菜瓜果、竟失去了攻击邪恶势力的机会，另一半由于，巨额战争赔款正式成为了他们的长期债务。  
坏事每年都发生，只不过今年发生得特别频繁。  
春天没能如约而至，四月末，它被一场突如其来的大雪逼退，这打乱了一整年的农业计划。华纳人一点一点地提高粮价。与约顿海姆摄政王海拉的谈判毫无进展，而红火山地脉复苏的迹象愈加明显。税高了，冬天久了，土地贫瘠了。  
次年五月，天气转暖，宫里传出洛基·劳菲森罹患严重肺病的消息，据说连棺材都造好了。所有人把它视为事情好转的兆头。然而真到了下葬那一天，流言又汹涌起来，说是劳菲森没死，这不过是皇室合力表演的一出金蝉脱壳的戏。起初忠诚的市民们拒绝相信，但证据逐年累积，比如，索尔陛下仍然住在闪电宫；他仍然没有再婚的意象；丝露德公主殿下仍然是他唯一的继承人；甚至连镀金的绯闻都绝迹了。于是这部分忠诚的人民也灰了心，认为国王已被约顿的冰魔法蛊惑，光辉的未来终究成了幻梦。  
627年，华纳海姆得寸进尺，武装进入紫杉谷山区。这块地位于两国交界处，盛产煤矿，历史上的归属一直存疑。华纳与阿萨百年的宿怨复生了。开战第五年，索尔御驾亲征。同年冬天寒地冻，煤炭价格再次翻倍，皇城发生暴动。

“醒醒！爸！”  
洛基从噩梦中惊醒。  
丝露德气喘吁吁，一手提灯，一手按佩剑，身穿女武神学徒的银甲。她十三岁时一意孤行——这个词用得不公平，因为洛基确信索尔偷偷给了她不少鼓励——加入女武神预备队，并且在今年通过了资格测试，只需要等到下一个春分日举行受封礼，就是一名真正的女武神了。  
洛基不打算再费力纠正那个“爸”。索尔总说：她还小，长大了自然会使用正规称呼。呸，她都快十六岁了。洛基十七岁与索尔结婚，那时候可没人觉得他“还小”。  
“他们攻破了内城正门，”丝露德说，“我们得马上走。”  
苏尔站在她身后，睡袍外胡乱套着一件棉衣，样子有些滑稽。洛基已经好几天没换过衣服。他前一秒还坐在窗边看《古代赫尔语基本语法》，下一秒却被女儿拍醒，书本倒扣在脚边。  
“你花了多久过来？”他们三人急匆匆挎起武器，从后门进入庭院。假葬礼之后，闪电宫区域被封锁起来，只有最外沿设有巡逻队。一大半金甲军随索尔上了前线，不然民间武装根本无法突破内城防御。  
丝露德回答：“两分钟。我一整周没有摘下过我的剑。”  
我们应该早点离开的，洛基心想，就算宫内有他们的眼线，有计划的撤离也比无头绪的逃命好一百倍。但他没料到邪教组织萨卡之子这么快就能煽动市民进攻皇宫。  
三人经过金宫时，隐约听到东面战斗的声音。他们避开火光，又在西侧庭院里遇到一队把守路口的叛党，急忙反身躲在拐角后面。这路口之后三百米就是金宫侧殿花园，那里有一条暗道通向外城。索尔和洛基经常靠它溜出去，去看赛狗和舞台剧，或者去逛一逛新月集市。闪电宫里有两架子索尔买的、稀奇古怪的纪念品，比如那盆彩虹色的捕蝇草。索尔怕它冬天饿死，特意每日投喂各类幼虫。这可真搞笑，都到这时候了，他还担心一棵丑植物会不会饿死。  
丝露德握紧剑鞘，悄声说：“我解决左边四个，爸，你负责右边。”  
“然后把东边的敌人全引过来？”洛基摇头，“暗道不是终点，你的终点在紫杉谷。”  
“屋顶？”  
“正殿和侧殿的间隔过宽，而且这条路变数太大。”  
“那怎么办？”她皱眉，抓了一把短发（又一个纵容青少年的后果），这动作和索尔如出一辙，“他们暂时不会离开的。”  
“苏尔，”洛基侧身，“无论如何，把公主殿下带到她父亲面前，她的另一个父亲。”  
侍从官揪紧外衣，含着泪说：“陛下，我可以去引开他们。”  
“你会射箭吗？剑术呢？”  
她嗫嚅道：“我跑得快，我还会驾车。”  
洛基微笑，评价：“那是个不错的逃命技巧。”  
“你们在说什么！没人要引开任何人，我们一起走。”丝露德有些激动。  
“让我去吧，陛下。”苏尔用哭腔恳求。  
洛基拍了拍她的肩。“他们不会对我怎么样，我可值一大笔赎金，可你呢？放心，我们都会没事的。”  
“爸！”丝露德不肯罢休。  
洛基转向她。“跪下，丝露德。”  
“什么？”  
“以国王之名，我命令你跪下。”  
她听从了，同时不满地瞪他。  
洛基拔出剑，在她双肩和头顶点过，说：“以阿斯加德国王之名，我封你为女武神。”  
丝露德一脸呆滞。  
“起来，丝露德。我命你离开皇城，去找你的另一个父亲索尔，让他尽快回援。这一路上，你要以自身安全为重中之重，明白吗？”  
丝露德跪着不动，小声抗议：“这不公平，你不能这么对我！”  
“我能。”洛基面无表情，“你要违抗你的国王吗，女武神？”  
她按剑垂首。“不，陛下。”  
“那就听从命令。”  
丝露德默默起立，显得垂头丧气。洛基感到一阵悲伤，她本来可以有一个庄重的受封礼，在春天，那时万物生长，像她一样生机勃勃。然后他们好好庆祝一番，他、索尔、三勇士，还有少数几个知情的亲友，聚在一起，把酒杯撞得雷响，洒的比喝的还多。那该多么好。  
洛基与苏尔目光对接，点头示意，正要行动时被他女儿一把抱住。  
“你会没事吧？”她抱得竭力，哽咽道，“你不会、不会死吧？爸。”  
洛基安慰性地摇晃她。这个摇篮里的小木瓜，出生前就会一套拳脚功夫，现在昂首成为了一名战士。可她的剑还没沾过血，她的勇气还没受到折磨。洛基愿意永远站在她身前，为她遮阳、挡风、斩棘、开路，但他知道，他们的路将在此分开。  
“我向你保证，太阳依然会照耀我们。”他轻声说，“我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”泪水在她双颊上闪光。  
“谁在那儿！”  
洛基走出隐蔽点，张弓搭箭射死一个叛党，在他们的惊呼声中射死第二个，然后转身向东飞奔。  
“是他！”追兵大喊，“劳菲森在这儿！”  
他闯入一场混战。金甲军的阵型已被冲乱，他们正以一比四或五的人数差距战斗，鸢尾花田变成了血泥。越来越多的人高呼“劳菲森”。洛基拐进金宫，甩掉追兵，跳上屋顶，继续向东跑。如果他能保持隐蔽状态，也许就有一点点机会从东北角塔楼翻墙逃离。  
前方一队擎火把的人向他移动。洛基立即趴下，小心地护住箭筒，以免箭支发出声响。队伍经过他下方的通道时，他飞快抬高身体看了一眼。  
海姆达尔被押在中央，似乎失去了行动能力。  
洛基暗暗骂了一句，看向东方。太阳仍按兵不动，月亮则明亮得令人胆寒。若一切顺利，丝露德和苏尔此时该出了暗道，正团团转地想着出城的办法。她们两个小姑娘，该如何躲过深深浅浅的恶意，如何跋涉三百里格。紫杉谷虽然不算太远，可马从哪里来，钱从哪里来。她们想要弄到钱，恐怕只能去抢劫了。这年头没有闲钱，也没有闲人，丝露德那一颗炽热良心把肺脾肝肾都挤成了片，她就是吃米糠也不会抢劫。她们该怎么办？  
洛基一捶屋顶，悄悄地拿起武器，跟上那些火把。  
队伍进入水晶宫前的小广场，领队上前一步，说：“大人！我们活捉了金甲军首领海姆达尔。”  
洛基绕到宫殿正面屋顶。海姆达尔跪着，领队抓住他的头发，强迫他抬头。的确是海姆达尔。  
萨卡之子的领袖名叫高天尊，背对洛基，花披风在小而急的气流中左右颤动。洛基抽出一支箭，捏在弦上，觉得自己大概是发了疯。  
宗教领袖的死亡往往会引发大溃败，也许这场动乱可以提前结束了。  
下方的人进行了一段模糊的对话，高天尊突然扬声道：“说出暗道的出入口，阁下。虽然您是个好人，但包庇也是犯罪。我们有一百万种方法逼您开口。”  
洛基提一口气，立起腰，瞄准目标。  
这一瞬间，海姆达尔看到了他。他的独特的橙色眼睛突然瞪大，所有面部肌肉都在呐喊：走！  
洛基犹豫了。他射出这一箭，起义军将受到重创，不射，他或许还能和丝露德汇合。  
高天尊顿住，回身看过来。  
洛基松开弓弦，跳起来向宫殿外围冲刺。仆人生活区地形复杂，只要他到了那儿——  
他跃向下一个屋顶。正在此时，有什么东西击中了他。  
洛基半空失去平衡，撞在对面的屋檐上，箭支哗啦啦飞出箭筒，空气飞出了肺。他一把抓住排水槽，双眼发黑，腿部剧痛。洛基缓过气，低头看了看，看见一支扎在大腿上的箭，黑暗把地面隐藏了，制造出深渊的幻象。  
真是操了。  
他试着用完好的那条腿蹬住墙面，向上一窜。  
排水槽哐地脱节，深渊发出吞咽声。

等他再次恢复意识时，口腔里有股血腥气，箭还扎在腿上，失血增添了那条腿的重量。两个人架住他，往前拖行，他的弓箭和剑不见了，袖子里的匕首还在。  
洛基抖出匕首，割开右侧那个人的喉管，紧接着捅进左侧那人的肚子，用解剖猎物的手法将他开膛。鲜血令刀柄活鱼般打滑。他弯腰闪过后方的攻击，伤腿却没能顶住体重，顷刻垮塌下去。洛基反手抛出匕首，扎穿第三个人的脑壳。他头晕目眩。第四个人补上，一盾牌把他拍倒。  
一盆冰水。  
洛基咳嗽着翻身。海姆达尔跪在旁边，满脸“你失心疯了吗，陛下”。人群举着火把，他们不是武装过的市民，而是一支雇佣军。  
“好箭法，陛下。”高天尊夸赞道，弹了弹胸甲上的凹痕。  
士兵将洛基的弓和剑呈上，汇报：“他杀了我们三个人。”  
“喔唔，陛下，杀人可是要偿命的。”高天尊的声音很奇特，仿佛他正在津利剧院表演一出荒诞派喜剧，“不过大家都知道，法律对你没什么用，是吧？后来我们觉得神明开眼了，一个约顿人因风寒肺病而死！奇迹。但看看你，哦，你还活得很滋润，一个本该下地狱的人，竟还在人间享福。骗局。”  
那确实是个骗局。

八年前国王审判结束，洛基和索尔冷战了将近一年。二人住隔壁，谁都不和谁说话，岔开时间吃饭，丝露德一人陪一天——一场寂静的角力。除了两对牛角初碰撞时的一声巨响，就只有虬结的肌肉和东西往返的、静止的影子。  
二月份，海拉寄信通知他，同盟军即将投降。  
当天六点洛基准时出现在餐厅，索尔切牛排的刀停顿了一下。  
“味道怎么样？”洛基坐在他对面。  
索尔耸肩。“柠檬汁放多了。尝尝？”  
洛基摇头，问：“那么，快一年了，你想好了吗？”  
“想好什么？”  
“解除婚约。”  
索尔舔了舔牙齿，继续切肉，说：“你知道你热衷于旅游的那几年教会了我什么吗？”  
显然教会了你自问自答句式，洛基心想。“什么？”  
“我无法离开你。”  
他坦荡地与洛基对视，语气格外轻松，像是在谈论天气。这天气并非一直是晴天，昨夜的月晕也昭示着大风，然而今天，风雨苍凉地刮过去，太阳摇晃着跟在后面，它成色不够金黄，热量很稀薄，但终究令久等的人心中放松。  
索尔摊手，他还捏着刀叉，看起来像一只振翅的烧鹅。“准确地说，是那几年让我意识到了这件事。它的源头恐怕回溯到很久以前，五年，十年，我不知道。所以我才总是想方设法地阻止你离开我。”  
洛基摸不清他的意图。一个人无法离开另一个人的原因很多，贪财，倾慕，性欲，爱情，亲情，友情，寄生，习惯，共同理想。都是为了汲取。无论是用木盆暴饮一空，还是用勺子一次一口，汲取都是有尽头的。到了尽头，就要离开，去汲取下一个人。  
“你是阿斯加德的国王，别让私人情感主导你的抉择。”洛基说。  
“无论我是谁，都不能听任你去中庭受审。”索尔开始戳西兰花，他从不吃那东西，“如果你是我，你会让我在中庭监狱里度过余生吗？”  
洛基咬牙。“会。”  
索尔的蓝眼睛弯起来，笑了一声。洛基在心里给他记了一笔。  
“你就不能这一次，就这一次，尊重我个人的选择吗？”  
索尔没有马上回答，他看着西兰花，陷入沉思。炉火为他涂上美好的橙黄色。“洛基，”他慢慢地说，“我一直学着尊重你的选择，但我不能容忍这一个。如果你真的想离开，离开这里，我们可以伪造死亡。”  
洛基惊得半天说不出话。“你疯了吗？”  
“我要么送你去中庭坐穿牢底，要么欺骗全国帮你假死脱身，所以是的，我大概是疯了，我到了这必须发疯的境地。”他面色平静，叉起西兰花吃掉。  
洛基有些无措，他设想过索尔耍混该怎么应对，耍赖该怎么应对，但实在没想过他耍疯该怎么应对。当一个人承认自己发疯了，他不是在发疯，那是孤注一掷。  
“我害死了你的两个弟弟。”他提醒道。  
“我杀了你两个哥哥。”  
他发现索尔真是个气人精。  
“这不一样。”  
“在我看来都一样，”索尔耸肩，“都是仇恨。”  
洛基抓住他的两只手腕，严肃地说：“你不离婚，就要和我一起烂掉了。”  
索尔放下餐具，反手抓住他，回答：“那就一起烂掉，从生到死，从死到死后一百年二百年三百年，烂在一起。”  
洛基忽然想起他们刚结婚那时候，也是在这间屋子，也是差不多的钟点，他对索尔说如果你真的爱简·福斯特，就该和她私奔。索尔说他是王储，不能为所欲为。洛基说，真爱不是为所欲为，而是孤注一掷。  
他蓦地感到惊慌，甚至惊恐。他甩开索尔，想立即离开这个刮着暴风的房间，而索尔仍平静地坐在风眼里，全身陷入火的暖色，眼睛是透蓝的。洛基仿佛看到一只被刮鳞的鱼，他以前认为鱼的银色来自于鳞片，后来得知鳞片是透明的，鱼皮才是银色的。刀光剑影后，质地改变了，颜色没有。  
“洛基。”索尔叫他一声。这声音和他十年前不一样，和他现在也不一样，十年前他无时无刻不快乐，十年后他即使不快乐了，也往往很平静。但这个声音是悲伤的。洛基听过太多悲伤的人叫自己的名字。  
“假如我当年没有请尼尼夫人为我预言，那会发生什么？”  
会发生什么？  
洛基仅仅想象了一秒钟，就几乎要被压垮。  
“你没法假设过去。”他说。  
索尔短促地微笑，可他是那么悲伤。“我知道。”

 

高天尊抽出洛基的佩剑，一剑捅穿海姆达尔的腹腔。  
洛基猛地惊醒。  
他站在一条苍白的空街的尽头，苍白的天空低沉地盖着，一种苍白色被关在天地之间。  
然后他感到脸颊湿漉漉的，一惊，以为是溅的血，可抬手一抹，发现是泪水。洛基擦干这泪水，又吃惊地发现那苍白色原来不存在与天地间，而存在于他的泪水里。  
他揭开尘世的面纱。  
苍白色的长街是彩虹大道，街道两侧有人群捧着早春的野花，沸腾着，推挤着，朝圣般呐喊着。  
海姆达尔被刺穿，高天尊拧转剑柄，血溅上洛基的脸。他拼命压抑自己冲上去的本能。高天尊放开剑，接过手帕擦手，慢悠悠地说：洛基·劳菲森意图趁乱逃出他的软禁地点，却被海姆达尔将军阻拦，于是他愤而犯下杀人的罪行。传出去，确保每个金甲军知道这事。  
洛基看着海姆达尔的双眼，那亮橙色失了光彩。死者的脸被蒙上一层尘世的面纱，一层阴霾，只单单落在他脸上，将真相盖住。国王的剑插在他胸口。洛基心脏一颤，意识到这死亡赖上他了。  
他转向高天尊，想看看他还有什么阴损的招式。对方走近，说：终于见到您了，陛下，您如传说中一样美丽。  
他微微弯腰，诚恳道：很抱歉我们必须烧死您。——净化！  
人群高呼：净化！  
“净化！”  
洛基大口呼吸，泪水再次淌下来。花粉正在渗透他。鲜花簇拥着人海，人便隐藏进花丛里，只剩下鲜花用人的动作发狂、用人的声音嘶吼着：“净化！驱魔！”  
高天尊站在一旁，高声道：“请为国王戴上花冠。”  
洛基心想：真是一出好戏。  
有人捧出一只沾露水的玫瑰花环，呆在洛基头顶。  
高天尊夸张地行礼，将彩披风抖得炫目，微笑：“花冠献给最美的人。是不是，陛下？看来阿斯加德没有金子为您铸玫瑰了。”他挥手，两队牵锁链的士兵开始前进，洛基被拉着往前走，走下诸神殿台阶，九十九级，他数过，结婚那天数了一次，登基那天又数了一次。只不过这次是向下的。  
他听不清群众在喊什么，只觉得是春夏之交时隆隆的雷声，而自己其实躺在窗边的摇椅里，困得很，耳中摇椅的铁支架叮铃叮铃响。他抬手擦掉过敏导致的泪水，铁链叮铃叮铃响。  
人们抛洒鲜花。  
洛基从没见过这种景象，每到春天，他要么呆在封闭的房间里，要么呆在封闭的马车里，这时候索尔也要一起挤进车厢，检查每一块封窗布的牢固程度。每当他侦测到一处松动，就像捉到蝴蝶的儿童一样得意，说：“看，这块松了。”  
现在他们抛洒着鲜花，齐心协力地制造一场绚烂而奔放的大雨，其目的是折磨叛国的国王。国王怎么会叛国呢？这世上只有昏君。然而没人叫他昏君，他们称呼他为“那个叛国的国王”。嘿，其实这标题不错。一百年后，也许会有一出戏叫这个名字，在它的最后一幕，成千上万的花的碎尸从穹顶飘落，还会有一簇升空的火。  
洛基甚至对此景着迷了。他是属于寒冬的生物，对春天感到本能地刺痛。然而他踩在春天的锋利的草刃上，穿过春天的原野，在可怕的花海的尽头遇见一颗太阳。于是他留了下来。  
当年他们连棺材都准备好了，黑色，镶银边，他亲自选的，亲眼看着它落进墓穴里，索尔向里面抛了一支纯金的玫瑰。所有人都身穿黑丧服，他的红披风是一场颜色的起义。工人开始填土时，他从黑漆漆的送葬人群中准确地定位到了洛基。洛基模糊地感到旧的自己已经入土了，此时全新的自己看着索尔，这其实是两个陌生人的对视。  
葬礼结束后，索尔宣布要在三翠峰逗留一天。洛基从侍从官玛尼手里接过托盘，走进索尔的帐篷。对方回神，问：你要走了？  
洛基说，是的。  
索尔似乎又进入了新一轮的沉思。洛基揭开纱质面罩，拿起托盘上的酒杯，将另一杯递给索尔。  
你要去哪儿？  
不知道，洛基回答。  
索尔放下酒杯，问：那你还会回来吗？  
我不知道。洛基一口喝干，倒扣酒杯，说：我走了。  
索尔站起来：我送你。  
洛基先出帐篷，骑马向说好的北方慢慢溜达，只他一个人，谁都不带。马一边吃草一边走，翻过一座小丘陵，进入一片洼地，野雏菊的先锋班零星地开。他忽然认出这地方，是多年前他的流产之旅的终点，那年他十七岁，疯了一样跑到这片蓝天白云下放血。他可再做不出这样青春洋溢的蠢事——又哭又闹，殉情似的。但这样说又不对，真正的殉情是没有声音的，他那样哭闹不够格，最多算是情之所至的发疯。  
索尔从后面赶上，勒马，说：我好像来过这儿。  
洛基习惯性地嗤笑：猎兔子的时候吗？  
索尔看他一眼，不说话了。两匹马悄悄地凑在一起吃草。  
洛基有些懊恼。他实在不想临别时和索尔争吵、冷战，因为这可能是他们今生最后一次见面了。他想说些洒脱的漂亮话，现在云已经淡了，风更轻了，姿态可以放平了。然后他返回约顿海姆，和他的姐姐儿子生活，并永远思念着远在阿斯加德的索尔和丝露德。  
他忽然问：如果我不走呢？  
这问题不是给索尔的，可只有他回答了。他说，那你就留下来。  
洛基顿了顿，无奈地说：那不就是不走的意思吗？  
是么？索尔歪头思考。还是不一样吧，不然为什么换了说法。  
洛基再一次忍不住嗤笑他：你什么时候成了语言学家？  
你又在那么干了。  
怎么？  
你在情感操控我。  
洛基目瞪口呆：我怎么你？  
索尔严肃而认真地回答：你情感操控我。你不停地夸大我的缺点，贬低我的成就，以此打击我的自信心，让我真的相信我愚蠢、野蛮、一事无成。  
洛基觉得自己需要喝一口，索尔掏出银酒壶扔给他。苹果白兰地安抚了他的神经。洛基问：谁跟你胡说八道这些的？让我猜猜。范德尔。  
索尔耸肩。洛基感到不可思议：这么多年你一直这么认为吗？我在“情感操控”你？  
你没有吗？  
没有！我只是……  
洛基停下，忽然想不起自己为什么老是挑刺，而且专挑索尔的刺。紧接着他想起来，解释：我只是挺恨你的，所以想激怒你，你一失控，我们就有道理响亮地吵一架了。我实在没有情感操控你。  
索尔评价：嗯，也说得通。  
洛基该动身了，他想把酒壶还给索尔。可对方早一步翻身下马，放欧德姆去吃草。洛基只好跟着翻下来。他们看着欧德姆，它不年轻了，它的皮毛不再反射阳光，更像是阳光的栖息地。  
洛基说：如果我真的在情感操控你呢？  
索尔接过酒壶，在草地上坐下，回答：那也没什么。  
洛基坐下，等他继续说。白云过滤着阳光，却把时间概念一起稀释了，丝丝缕缕地蒙在原野上。欧德姆抬起脖子，风穿过它的鬃毛，细细的金丝带漂浮着。  
洛基转头，发现索尔正看着他，不知道看多久了。那双蓝眼睛里只有一个词“留下来”。他们分别过那么多次，每一次索尔都会说“留下来”，可这次他说，我们的路早就分开了。他把“留下来”放进了目光里。洛基掀起面罩，让他的眼睛能碰到自己的，索尔却把它放下来，仔细塞进领子里，说：花开了，小心过敏。  
花开了。  
洛基走在鲜花之雨里。这些花来自城郊野地和三翠峰，城里的花店早就不开张了。于是高天尊宣布，叛国的国王患有花粉过敏症，既然西红柿和鸡蛋成了珍惜资源，那么当然不能浪费在羞辱罪犯上。然而一场盛事若是不扔点什么，总觉得不够尽兴。没关系，还有花，攻击性更强，场面还雅观。  
我们要烧死的是一位国王！宗教领袖张开双臂。拿出点尊敬来。  
他还坚持让国王“走完全程”，所以火刑延后了两周，直到洛基的腿伤基本愈合。昨晚高天尊坐在铁栏杆外的高档真皮座椅里，对洛基说：哦，陛下，我想在另一种命运里，我会很愿意和您交朋友。  
洛基提议：我们现在也可以做朋友，谈个朋友之间的数字。  
高天尊一拍掌，双手握住。老天爷，我真喜欢您。但我也是拿钱办事，请体谅我，陛下，我对您没有任何私人憎恨，甚至颇有好感。  
洛基：是海拉吗？  
对方做出夸张的疼痛表情，说：你们的家庭关系的确糟糕透顶，是吧？  
嫌疑人很多，旧仇中庭，交战方华纳海姆，对商路觊觎已久的穆斯贝尔海姆和赫尔海姆，洛基之所以第一个怀疑海拉，是因为她拒绝交出约尔曼冈德。五年前洛基向索尔坦白，二人大吵一架——洛基认为他们交缠的人生可以归为两部分，一部分是吵架，另一部分是吵架的中场休息——然后洛基写了一封信，表示要接回约尔曼。海拉拒绝了。  
想想看，约尔曼现在是阿斯加德王位的第一顺位继承人，没人会放弃这枚黄金筹码。  
洛基说：无论是谁，我们付你双倍。  
高天尊大叫：陛下！我是个有原则的人！再说——我的人今早拿到了索尔陛下交付的十分之一赎金，虽然是十分之一，但这十分之一是春风吹来的意外之喜，我的金丝披风有着落了。而且，交易是他亲自在沃根执行的，如果他还有那匹神驹欧德姆的话，也许能在明日行刑之前独自赶到皇城。可那匹马早就死了，埋了，土都硬了。  
洛基压住暴怒，火苗从眼睛里漏出。  
高天尊揶揄地笑着说：怪不得索尔陛下那么热衷于与您争吵，您发脾气的模样令人脸红心跳。好了，很晚了，祝您好梦，陛下，也祝您好运。明天您将踏上人类最伟大的征程，一千年后，人们仍将歌唱这个故事。  
他起身离开监狱，侍从们抬起座椅跟上。洛基吐出一口气。他的手腕被镣铐磨破了，血痕盖住了旧的伤疤。  
洛基抬起眼，看到长街尽头的柴堆。它是彩色世界中的一块黑影。他忽地骨髓里冒出寒意，又细又尖锐，遍体都扎透了。  
我要死了，他意识到。  
然而这洪流裹挟着他前进，涛声，落花，云浪，皆被拉长了，末端伸向漆黑的柴堆。他会从那里坠落，坠落一整个世界，成为冥河中受难的孤魂，再也见不到所爱之人。他想起丝露德，她双颊上有泪水在闪光。他曾经幻想过她长大，金卷发披在婚纱外，当公主，或许再当女王，现在看来一件都不能成真了。丝露德成了个剃板寸的假王子，闲时喜欢向索尔讨教肌肉训练方法，并以徒手开柚子为荣。她八岁生日那天看到洛基送的粉色太阳帽，露出身中剧毒的神情。  
还有约尔曼。洛基离开他的时候他才四岁，今年他该十二岁了。  
这消息是不小心泄露的。五年前的某一晚，索尔问，我们不需要什么避孕措施吗？洛基半梦半醒地说我绝育了。什么时候！生完约尔曼。  
二人又吵得天翻地覆，但克制着没有砸坏闪电宫——他们已经得到了财务部的赤字警告。  
第二天索尔反应过来，激动得通知了所有亲友，并开始策划约尔曼一岁到十八岁的生日礼物。  
四岁的约尔曼把铅笔杆放进嘴里啃咬，一笑露出乳牙。洛基拿走他的新磨牙棒，说：要是让海拉姑姑看见，她从此都要叫你“小仓鼠”了。丝露德到现在都还是“小木瓜”呢。  
索尔船形帽上的风车呼啦啦转，迷迭香、薰衣草、番红花和莳萝的香气织成锦缎，新月集市的风像一面彩旗。他们来采购约尔曼的生日礼物。洛基疑心这只是索尔购物的借口。索尔被一个贩卖奇花异草的摊位吸引了，他经过西瓜大小的绣球花、一串心脏形状的荷包牡丹、螺旋形的石斛兰、棉花糖一样的草原烟，指着一盆捕蝇草问：它开花吗？冬天没有虫子怎么办？  
于是商贩介绍了各式各样的腌肉，苍蝇是胡椒味，蝴蝶是水果糖味。洛基正在考虑弑君的可能性，索尔蹲着转头，蓝眼睛里有一群扇翅膀的鸟，问他：你觉得怎么样？  
霍德尔睁着苍白的眼睛，问他：我们死后会去哪里？  
洛基惊恐地抓住锁链，泪水中的苍白色为世界盖上面纱，这锁链一定拴着星星，所以才闪烁、才叮当地响。  
我要死了，从此再也见不到所爱之人。  
他真情实意地痛哭了，但是没人能分辨出不同，在他们眼中，国王正被花粉过敏症折磨。  
只有恶魔才与鲜花为敌。恶魔不会为所爱之人痛哭。  
在走到柴堆之前，洛基绝望地希望索尔能救下自己，走到柴堆之后，却竭力祈祷他赶不到。他来了，有什么用呢？一夜时间从沃根来，马都要跑死，他就算进了城，也挤不开成千上万的看客。他只能被迫成为看客中的一员。  
那他不如不来，他千万不要来。  
洛基走上柴堆，被锁在雕着蟒蛇的铁柱上。蟒蛇和他梦中的红蛇一模一样。他的双手不自由了，无法擦掉满溢的泪水，于是世界从彩色重新退化为苍白。他闭上眼睛。  
白云飘过三翠峰，天是滴在水中的一点蓝。  
他听到高天尊大声布道，群众在呼喊，鸟雀在惊叫。有的鸟雀在惊叫，有的在旁观，而所有人都在呼喊。  
他看着索尔，隔着一层黑面纱。  
我们在毁灭彼此吗？  
“如果那不是毁灭，”他问，“那是什么？”  
索尔笑了，他的脸为此绽放光芒，眼睛倒映着天空的一点蓝。“是捆绑。”  
“捆绑？”  
“是的。我把你捆绑，你也把我捆绑，从此之后我们都不自由。我爱你，因此我属于你，我允许你捆绑我，甘心受你的操控。它在我的骨头里了。你爱我，却不允许我捆绑你，不甘心受我的操控。天下没有这样的事，洛基。”  
他听到焦油渗进木头，闻到花香。  
他掀开面纱，亲吻索尔发着光的脸颊。索尔抱住他，闷声说：“我真的来过这里。我和欧德姆从东城门狂奔过来，你已经失去了知觉，很轻，满地都是血。”  
洛基哭了出来。今生所有的痛苦与悲伤从他身上碾压而过。  
幸好一颗太阳拥抱了他。  
“我愿意和你一起逃走。”索尔轻声说。  
“太晚了。”他回答。  
他听到火焰冲向天空。

六三三年四月，萨卡之子重新召开国王审判，证明洛基·劳菲森为黑巫师，判火刑。人民洗劫了三翠峰，一时间，花朵在皇城周边地区绝迹。  
火焰升起时，大地剧烈震动，半条彩虹大道塌陷，无数人落入地下河，几天内珍贝湖浮出大量尸体。地狱升上人间，恶魔从缝隙间逃脱。劳菲森下落不明。


	6. Chapter 6

012 重逢之日

今天是拆纱布的日子。  
洛基坐在院子里抄书，沃斯塔格笃笃地劈柴。一月前他们的资金告罄，四个人不得不找点事干。沃斯塔格和霍根轮流进山打猎，范德尔则击败一众歪瓜裂枣、在镇子的酒馆求得职位，使那里的女性顾客数量飙升。介于身体状况，洛基只能做文职。  
一片枫叶落在书稿上，他把它捡开。十月份，葛丽德山区完全进入秋季，落叶每时每刻不停歇。白鹅踩着这红黄色的大地，走到洛基脚边趴下，梳理胸前团团的毛。洛基摸了摸它的脖子，说：“再梳该秃了。”鹅啄他的绷带。  
他的手、背、双腿烧伤最为严重，肺熏了烟，总是不好。他怀疑自己患了“火刑后遗症”，开始害怕呼吸，空气仿佛永远是滚烫的。  
据三勇士说，皇城刚刚出现动荡苗头的时候，索尔就派他们返回。三人在暴动后一周赶回皇城，仅有一支二十人的轻骑兵队。潜入、贿赂和谈判全部失败。无计可施之际，他们遇到一位美艳的女预言家，她说火刑当天，大地会开裂，国王会落入水中。  
果然如她所言。  
今天是拆纱布的日子，洛基心情不错。  
晨雾散去，沃斯塔格停下擦汗，高声喊：“范德尔！啤酒买了吗？”  
范德尔从外面回来，哈欠连天，将啤酒瓶扔给沃斯塔格。他在酒馆值夜班，第一天给老板娘表演了鲜花魔术，买啤酒从此打八折。  
洛基问：“有消息了吗？”  
范德尔急忙立正。“报告陛下，还没有。”索尔还没有新消息。  
“皇城呢？”  
“暴动基本平定，据说正在重建。”他似乎还想说点别的，却咽下去了。  
洛基把鹅抱起来，鹅歪着脖子，用一侧的眼珠看着范德尔。“你还想说什么？”  
范德尔抓了抓后脖颈，说：“最近有几个渔民失踪了，可能是海盗干的。有人声称看到了海蝰蛇的旗帜。”  
洛基想了想：“那个约顿海姆的海盗团？”  
“对。”  
洛基冷笑一声，捏一捏鹅翅子。“想不到海盗还会南北迁徙。”  
白鹅嘎嘎大叫，窜上书桌，撞倒墨水瓶，飞速逃逸。  
“我今天要吃烧鹅。”洛基宣布。

拆纱布时全员到齐，包括那只鹅。洛基举着范德尔的镜子，它的主人诚恳地说：“陛下，一会儿结果很难预料，但请您控制住自己的手。我们只有这一面镜子。”沃斯塔格拐了他一肘。  
洛基说：“我见过水滴鱼。”  
众人沉默。  
“比那还糟糕吗？”  
霍根清嗓子，回答：“不，陛下，是不一样的糟糕。”  
他们把头部纱布拆开，洛基看清镜像的一瞬间，嗖地把镜子扔了出去。范德尔尖叫了一声。  
那里面有只怪兽，洛基恐惧地想。  
他看向三勇士，三人转向东南西北。洛基感到胸腔里忽然出现了一团湿滑油腻的东西，噎得他喘不过气，他的心脏受其挤压，小幅度地踢打着。洛基走到摔碎的镜子前，捡起一块碎片，看着那里面的怪兽。  
海怪冲破了他的心脏。它凭着搅动风浪的天赋，将动静脉循环搅得一团糟，八条触手无限地伸长，吸盘钉在洛基的喉管上。他一把扶住门框。  
“陛下！”  
洛基脱掉衬衫，撕开全身纱布，他的身体残忍地暴露在光线之下。残忍地。任何美好的事物被残忍地摧毁后，这种残忍就会寄生在它的残骸上。他捂住嘴，半晌，说：“我没事。”他想吐。“我没事，别跟着我。”  
他走向深山，知道他们还跟着，就转身吼道：“别跟着我！”  
这样吼了三次，后面终于安静了。洛基停在一片枫树林里，天地都是红色，他又听见了声音。  
“你们再跟着……”他正要放狠话，转身发现是那只鹅。  
鹅侧头看了他一会儿，摇摇摆摆地走到他脚边趴下，开始梳毛，重点依然是胸毛。洛基噗嗤笑了，想起了索尔。索尔也喜欢这么跟着他。别跟着我。但索尔选择聪明地装傻，可聪明了，总是知道什么时候该装傻，该装多傻。  
洛基靠着树坐下，抱起那只鹅。它的羽毛蹭着洛基嶙峋的皮肤，像是一朵白云路过狰狞的火山岛。洛基抱着这温暖的活物，他的心跳咚咚地响在手掌里。  
他想起了索尔。这想念如同一枚钢钉。  
洛基把脸埋进白鹅的羽毛里哭泣，鹅啄他的头发，扯得他头皮发麻。

太阳西沉时，洛基抱着鹅往回走。  
突然大地开始震动，枫叶瀑下，洛基摔倒，白鹅扑棱棱窜向高空。地震持续了几分钟。静止后，他抄起鹅飞奔。最近几年地震非常频繁，引起过山体塌方，他们住在山里，每到这时候都要去镇上避难。  
洛基冲进院子，沃斯塔格叼着三明治出来，生菜和金枪鱼争先恐后地逃脱面包的拘捕。紧接着提裤子的范德尔也出现了，遮光眼罩推在额头上。  
“霍根呢？”洛基问。  
“轮到他打猎。”沃斯塔格把几件衣服扔给他，“我们等他吗？”  
大地再次摇动。茅草顶抖下烟尘，屋里传来器物落地的声音。  
“他会直接去镇上。”洛基决定，“我们走。”  
三人徒步前往小镇。  
自从洛基恢复行动能力后，他们就卖掉了那头骡子，还给它开了个欢送会。那晚沃斯塔格拍着它的肩说：放心吧，老兄，我们给你找了个好去处。铁匠。你每周只用拉一次货进城，不比现在重多少。  
洛基清嗓子。  
沃斯塔格急忙改口：很多，重很多。不过上周有个磨坊主出十个银币，我一口回绝了。我的骡兄弟，你怎么能去拉磨呢！  
他喝醉了。  
沃斯塔格离了两次婚，要养八个孩子，其中六个已经成年。在洛基一身油性绷带动弹不得的那段时间里，三勇士轮流陪床，把家族秘辛抖了个遍。比如霍根有一半华纳海姆血统；而范德尔的老母亲加入了萨卡之子，他还愧疚地嘟哝“行刑那天她喊得极其嘹亮”；沃斯塔格详细地描述了他的六个孩子的工作，一个是金甲军，一个是女武神，一个是裁缝，一个是水手，一个是厨师，一个是纳税官。六周后，洛基觉得自己算是以上职业的专家了。  
开头两个月最难熬。  
他其实是疼醒的，全身潮湿，像是沉在泥沼里。洛基想：也许这里就是传说中的纳斯特隆德，我要在这里受冰泉和毒液的侵蚀，舍去肉和血，最后骨头被投入密尔泉，成为黑龙尼德霍格的磨牙棒。  
这时旁边一声尖叫：啊！他醒了！伙计们，他醒了！  
过了会儿，三勇士的脸出现在他的视线里，三双眼睛闪着欢喜的泪花。  
他的第一个念头是：操，我还活着。  
第二个念头是：索尔在哪儿。  
第三个念头是：丝露德。  
于是他白天狂躁，夜晚抑郁，恐惧呼吸，害怕睡去，不断膨胀着，一层皮越来越薄，虚空越来越厚重。直到大约两月前，范德尔挥舞着信封冲进屋，仿佛手里拿的是南北停战协议。  
索尔来信了！他说，站着读了一遍，信很短，读完后范德尔把它举到洛基眼前。的确是索尔的真迹，能令读者产生蠕虫恐惧症。洛基一眼看到最后一句：丝露德和我在一起，别担心。  
她做到了。  
他的气一下子都纾解了，皮与肉与骨再度贴合，复活，一整个落回床铺。

三人加入镇北广场上的人群，找个空地坐下。洛基立起领子遮住脸。大地还时不时地颤动，像一头抖皮毛的狮子，所有人、树、房屋不过是狮背上的一根根鬃毛。  
一伙约顿人坐得不远，似乎是流民，然而衣服却并不十分破旧，其中两人还戴着面纱。只有贵族才戴面纱。这两人身板笔直地坐在一众驼背勾肩的阿萨人中间，脖颈抻得细长，水鸟似的。  
他想：我也许能打听一下海拉和约尔曼的近况。  
海拉拒绝送回约尔曼之后，洛基和索尔仍经常写信，只不过对方从未回复过。  
洛基放下鹅走过去，用约顿语问：“你好，先生，你们来自约顿吗？”  
约顿人有些惊讶，一个仆人装扮的回答：“是的，先生。你也是约顿人吗？”  
“双亲都是约顿人，不过我十七岁就来了阿斯加德。约顿海姆近来发生了什么大事吗？女王和王子的健康状况如何？”  
那几个人欲语还休，最后轻声问：“先生，你没有听说吗？”  
洛基想笑，可他笑不出来。“什么？”  
贵族将脸偏开，仆人小心地说：“红火山喷发了，先后十几场大地震，雪崩几乎掩埋了约顿，无数人流离失所。”  
洛基揪紧衣领。“那约尔曼冈德王子呢？女王呢？”  
没人说话。  
洛基不得不撑住地面，立领敞开，他们震惊地瞪着他的脸，纷纷闪开目光，仿佛眼球被烫伤了。这些目光化作剃须刀划破他的皮肤，如果这是一个太平的早晨，洛基一定会大呼小叫，甚至为伤口贴一块剪裁精致的小纱布。  
但这不是太平的早晨，他正处于烈火之中。  
这烈火变成了一簇簇缥缈的剑刃，穿过他的心肝脾肺，穿串一样，把他变成被烹煮的肉类。他的肉先是熟透了，熟得不能再熟时，就转化为通红的铁，不能变焦，只能亮闪闪地熔化。  
没有一块纱布能安抚这种伤口。  
洛基拖起沃斯塔格和范德尔，说：“我要去约顿。”  
“陛下，”他们扶住他，“我们理解您，百分之百，但冷静一下。离开这里还太危险了，再等……”  
他打断道：“你们早知道了。”  
沃斯塔格的面部毛发更加纠结，范德尔似乎想赶紧从袖子里掏出一些可爱的小魔术。洛基后退几步，重复：“你们早知道了。”  
“陛下……”  
有人恐惧地大喊：“海蝰蛇！”  
夜色和慌乱从西边一波波扩散，在仅存的天光中洛基看到一面旗帜，一开始他以为图案是一个黑色环形。它在风中扑闪了一下，他看清了，是一条衔尾的黑蛇。  
那个来自约顿海姆的海盗团。  
洛基趁乱向东跑出广场，冲进咸水芦苇丛，第一次回头时二人还跟在身后，第二次回头时只剩下沃斯塔格了。突然草木中窜出一个人，戴着约顿风格的鬼脸面具，皮甲插着羽毛，一剑劈向他。洛基闪身躲过，沃斯塔格迎上，叫道：“是包围！”更多人冒了出来。“向北走，陛下！走水路！走！”  
洛基拔腿就跑，有人跟上了他。两个。他计算好距离，矮身抽剑削开第一个人的喉管，与第二个人兜了几圈，虚晃后踹中他的盾牌，趁机挑开武器，将短剑钉进眼窝。这番运动几乎耗尽他的体力。洛基在两具尸体旁喘了会儿气，扒下其中一个的皮甲和面具，穿戴好，继续向北，走出芦苇丛，来到海边。  
他不能等三勇士，他必须去约顿海姆。  
海鸥在灰色的沙滩上吃小螃蟹，海盗船泊在远处，三个人正在看守登陆艇，其中一个将面具摘下来扇风。螃蟹在洛基脚旁悉悉索索地逃逸。他一边走一边用约顿语喊：“成功了。”  
“这么快？”对方问。  
“小羊羔似的，咩咩叫。”洛基笑着说，“你们去吧，我去通知大船。”  
三人正要依言离开，最矮的那个忽然顿住，问：“你的面具上怎么有血？”  
“是么？”洛基抹了一把，“不小心溅上的吧。”  
矮个子的海盗说：“我不记得听过你的声音。”  
“嗯……感冒？”  
洛基说完，一脚侧踹踢裆，转身捅穿另一人的胸腔，角度掌握得很好，没有卡住骨头。然后他揪住第一个人的头发，割开喉咙，血呈扇形喷溅。  
他吸一口气，转头看向矮个子。对方似乎被吓傻了，此时才手忙脚乱地拔剑，摆出一个很学术派的犁位。  
“为什么就你话多。”洛基单手背后，两招夺剑，对方平地一摔，在浅水里扑腾，湿衣服贴在骨架上。此时洛基意识到这是个小孩。  
“你多大了？”他问。  
他又问了一遍，小孩颤巍巍地回答：“十二。”  
“滚。”洛基说，“别让我重复。”  
小孩连滚带爬地跑向芦苇丛，瘦身板忽地就不见了。  
芦花卷起一场雪。  
洛基登上其中一艘小艇。大海正在退潮，帆船没有风，也没有人力，是不可能来追他的。他脱离岸边十几米后，那只鹅从芦苇里钻出来，雪白的一团，像是什么芦花小精灵。洛基有点想笑，喊道：“走吧！你自由了。”  
鹅似乎听懂了，扭身钻入芦苇丛中。

 

013 太阳山

第一场会面：噬根者

洛基在大雪中奔跑。  
一开始他只能听见索尔的呼唤，然后他只能听见暴雪，最后他只能听见自己的喘息，沉重的，像是一口破风箱，于是肺火被鼓动起来，烧化了喉咙里淤积的钢铁，使他总尝着一股铁锈的味道。  
烧伤之后，洛基已经无法忍受约顿的酷寒了。  
他想去华纳海姆温暖湿润的海岸，海岸正在呼唤他。那里的草场永远是碧绿的，每一天都适合放风筝，天空托着五彩的风筝，同时烂熟的香蕉、榴莲和火龙果落在地上。  
雪片迷住了他的双眼。  
一片雪白之中，洛基一时想不起他奔跑的理由，然后他想起了索尔。  
索尔孤身坐在半倾塌的雪城神殿里，光穿过残损的穹顶照亮他的金发，发辫里混着一绺黑色，空气里的水分凝结成星星点点的冰晶。他捂着脸，泪水冻结在手背上。  
洛基一脚踩空。

他向下滑落了好一会儿，可能还昏迷了片刻，也可能没有。洛基发现自己落入了一个漆黑的空间，大概是山体上的一个洞穴。雪堵住了他的来路。  
“陛下。”黑暗发声了。  
洛基想说我不是什么陛下了，可他的喉咙生疼。  
黑暗中出现一个红色的亮斑，闪烁着，像是火。洛基谨慎地走向它。  
“好久不见。”对方说，嗓音脆生生的，“我们上次见面是多久之前的事了？十四年前？十五年前？”  
洛基勉强发出一点沙哑的声音：“我们认识？”  
对方竟然听懂了，回答：“哦，陛下，你不记得了吗？你用欧德姆驮了我一程，去威明顿。欧德姆，愿它在天堂安息。在旅程的终点你向我问了一个预言，我的答案是‘活着’。”  
十五年前索尔失踪，他曾经独自前往狼镇，返程途中遇见了一位老预言家。他敢说她当年起码有六十岁了。  
“你是谁？”洛基做出口型。  
“你已经知道我是谁了。”说话的人年龄不会超过十岁，“你又来见我了，陛下，这次你在找谁？”  
那红色光斑位于很高的地方，随着对方的吐息而一明一暗。  
洛基说：“我在找我的儿子。”  
“十五年前你丢了丈夫，今天你丢了儿子。缰绳是一项极好的发明，陛下。”对方笑着说，“依据职业道德，我必须提醒你：一切预言都要付出代价。没人能从命运的网眼出逃，你会付出代价。”  
“我需要知道。”洛基坚持。  
“人类总是需要知道这个，需要知道那个。”黑暗叹息道，光斑愉悦地颤抖，“你们还总是以为，自己一身钢筋铁骨，纵使命运前来索债，也能刀枪不入。你刀枪不入吗，陛下？为什么我看到你披挂着伤痕？”  
洛基有些被激怒了。“我的儿子在哪儿？我知道他还活着。”  
黑暗说：“中庭之蛇。”  
“中庭的蛇？你得做得更好点，夫人，这预言毫无意义。”  
鳞片滑动的声音，洛基后退半步，尼尼夫人发出轻笑。她补充：“这尘世的巨蟒居住在环绕中庭的大海里，黄昏时，他将爬上陆地，毒死末代的神明。”  
洛基忍了又忍，指出：“蟒蛇是无毒的。”  
尼尼夫人却发出惊喜的抽气声。“是啊，究竟是谁给了他毒液呢？好了，你该离开了，陛下，我的日程表塞不进一根针。你的丈夫还在找你。他寻找你很多很多年了。”  
实际上只有几个月而已。洛基刚想澄清，被一束光照在脸上，他抬手遮挡。  
尼尼夫人说：“还有最后一个预言，无偿赠送给你，我的国王，为歌颂无与伦比的美丽——”  
她轻声说了一句话。  
当洛基走进光明那一边时，隐约听到尼尼夫人唱歌，古赫尔语在黑暗的领地回荡。他只听懂了几句——巨龙咬断世界树的根系了吗？巨龙来自何方啊？雪山流出太阳之血，血凝为白银，白银化作铁……天鹅死于玫瑰刺，挚爱走向英灵殿…在北境之北加冕，松针为毯雪为冠……  
洛基醒过来。  
天已经放晴，雪地像撒了碎钻，他躺在一块避风的岩石下。  
索尔来到了约顿海姆，如果洛基返回雪城废墟，就能和他重逢。  
洛基转身向海的方向走去。

 

第二场会面：冒险家

“那就是天鹅座，看到了吗？那是翅膀。”简·福斯特比划着讲解。  
山顶风大，洛基裹紧兜帽。这是中庭太平洋沿岸的一座山，以樱花树闻名，然而花季早已过了。  
“你知道你可以把它摘掉，”福斯特说，“这里只有咱们两个。”  
“我不认为那是个好主意。”  
冒险家耸肩，“你做主，陛下。”  
洛基耸肩：“你不必再称呼我为陛下了。”  
“那我该怎么称呼你？”她想了想，“劳菲森先生？”  
“洛基就行。”  
她严肃地说：“好的，洛基，那你也可以叫我简。”接着她笑起来，“哦，天呐，没事……我是说，除开个人因素，你是我最喜欢的。”  
“什么？”  
“我的书，你是我最喜欢的人物。”她来了兴致，“阿斯加德现当代人物传记，终于快完成了。”  
洛基依稀记得索尔提起过这码事，很多年之前。  
“恭喜。”他说。  
“非常感谢。顺便问一下，如果不是太冒昧的话——你真的对索尔施了什么约顿秘术吗？”  
第一次听说这个流言时，洛基还和索尔开玩笑：你中了我的巫术吗？  
索尔刚从马厩回来，金发汗湿，盛夏的阳光在他身上噼里啪啦地蹦跳。他双肘撑在沙发靠背上，反问：我怎么知道？你的巫术有什么症状？  
洛基一本正经地列举：你每次看到我时，你的心跳都会加速，你的视线都会失控，你的舌头都会打结，你的灵魂都会忽地飘上天空。你每时每刻都感受到我的存在，又每时每刻对此更为熟悉。你对着别人说“我们”，只有对着我才说“我”。而且你会无可救药地坚信着，我同样无可救药地爱着你。你中咒了吗，国王？  
索尔那颗湿漉漉的金脑袋凑近了，回答：那你真是个了不起的巫师。  
“你觉得呢？”洛基问她。现在全世界都相信这个说法。美丽的雪王子，他的泪水是珍珠，他用风声讲话，他一微笑，玫瑰在天南地北开放。他的巫术蛊惑了阿斯加德的国王，使这个黄金国度分崩离析。  
简摊手。“我相信巫术，我也相信预言，但我觉得你和索尔，”她做了个隔空指点的手势，“那大概叫做‘正在恋爱’。”  
洛基受惊。“我们从没有经历那个阶段。”  
简也受惊了。“没有吗？”  
“没有。”他澄清，“我们只是…你知道，直接进入婚后的部分了。”  
简陷入沉思，片刻后说：“那看来你们只能先离婚，进入‘正在恋爱’阶段，然后再结婚。”  
他们沉默地对视。  
洛基问：“你要喝酒吗？”  
“是的，太好了，请。”  
气氛的重石一下子升华了，酒壶传递几轮，二人看着星空。洛基认出了天鹅座，它正在展翅，起飞，或者降落，落进银河之中。  
简开口：“我认为那不是你的错。”  
“什么错？”  
“这个国家。”她摇晃酒壶，“和你有关，但不是你的错。”  
洛基想不出答话，重石又压回来，将他压得无法呼吸。  
“你知道，他们给你起了个外号，无花果树。”简继续说，找了块平整的石头坐下。  
“因为我害怕鲜花？”  
她抬高双眉。“不。因为绞杀现象。在热带雨林里，有些特殊的树种被鸟类带到其他树木上，它们长出气根，起初依傍这棵落脚的树，等气根扎进土里，它们就会开始绞杀行为，争抢水分，阻断阳光，最后使对方气绝身亡。”  
洛基咽下情绪，评价：“很形象。”  
“我的重点是，那不是你的错。”  
“什么？成为一棵无情的无花果树吗？”  
“不。”简看向山下，尽管那里漆黑一片，“阿斯加德王朝持续了六百多年，它总会结束。当它结束时，人们就会揪出一个替罪羊——必须有人为这场灾难负责。”  
“我知道。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
洛基凝视着深夜，群星只是黑湖的一层浅影。“……我也是。”  
然后太阳终于出来了，一层层光照亮山脊。洛基从没想过自己有朝一日会和简·福斯特看日出，毕竟他年轻时曾真情实意地仇恨过她。现在这份恨意就像舞台上的一幕戏。他的整个人生都像一幕戏。  
“我听说索尔在找你，挺急的。”简喝光了最后一点伏特加。  
“别告诉他我还活着。”  
她提高音调：“哦，所以他还不知道你活着？”  
洛基叹气。“我要先找到我的儿子。”  
昨天他根据线索来到这座岛，寻找一位外号“指南针”的冒险家。据说“指南针”曾经是海蝰蛇海盗团的导航员，带领他们成功穿越了暴风海，在世界地图上增添了五座小岛。洛基走进旅舍，不小心弄掉了兜帽，引发一场注目礼。这时一个人一把为他拉起帽子，扯着他在角落坐下，压低声音说：你一定是洛基·劳菲森！天呐！你还记得我吗？我们二十多年前在阿斯加德皇家图书馆见过。  
简·福斯特满脸学术型兴奋地盯着他。  
洛基从震惊中缓神，点点头，拉高围巾，问：你怎么知道是我？  
福斯特小声喊道：当然是你！我研究你二十多年了，陛下，你会是最精彩的那一章。我保证，最精彩的。所以，咳，我冒昧问一句，你能给我签个名吗？  
洛基再次缓了会神。索尔没有给你吗？他问。  
她一脸茫然。  
洛基：索尔没有给你我的签名吗？我给他签了一个，大概二十年前。他说那是给你的。  
福斯特脸上浮现出一丝凉森森的愤怒，说：看来他打算自己留着了。  
二十多年前，洛基在自己的画卡上签名，这张画有九成相似。他翻到背面，写道“祝真爱永存”。  
他突然有些哽咽，他看到索尔坐在橙黄色的灯光里。  
洛基在福斯特的册子上签名，她续了一轮酒，问：那么，陛下，你找我有什么事吗？  
他恍然大悟：你就是“指南针”？

“等等，等等，”简的步伐略微浮动，“你是说，海蝰蛇的头目，号称‘中庭之蛇’的约尔曼冈德是你的儿子、阿斯加德和约顿海姆的第一顺位继承人？你喝醉了吗？我还和他一起看过斐济黑珍珠们的脱衣舞呢。”  
洛基扶着她，在晨光中下山。“我希望那时候他超过十五岁了。”  
简哈哈大笑，逐渐地，她发现洛基没笑。  
一只松鼠窜过树梢。  
“操。”她说，“这会是最精彩的章节。”

 

第三场会面：中庭之蛇

一个牵猴的吟游诗人从船长室出来，守门的海盗示意洛基可以进去了。  
他推开门，迎面是一排封闭式书架，墙上挂着野生动物的标本，巨大的玻璃缸里养着一条蛇。一个年轻人站在缸边，手里拎着一只活老鼠。“午餐时间到了，薇薇安。”他用劝导的语气说，“看，是你最爱的腌黄瓜味田鼠。”  
洛基从那条蛇的眼睛里看出了“厌弃”二字。  
年轻人叹口气，把老鼠扔进玻璃缸，盖好盖子。“这是薇薇安，我们的吉祥物。”他介绍，用手帕擦手，转身看着洛基，“她的寿命快到了。”  
约尔曼冈德的金发扎在脑后，脸上有一道劈砍伤疤。  
“你的脸怎么了？”洛基问。  
约尔曼露出受冒犯的神情，反问：“你的呢？”他走向椅子，“我手下说你是指南针女士带来的，她声称你有重要的消息，有关我的身世。”  
洛基觉得有点想笑。他是约尔曼的父亲，然而他需要通过简·福斯特才能见到自己的儿子。  
“那么。”约尔曼摊手示意，靠向椅背。  
洛基想了想，回答：“你的父亲是洛基·劳菲森。”  
约尔曼的表情一瞬间变得苦涩，又一瞬间变得愤怒。“所以那个流言是真的了。”  
“什么流言？”  
他顿住，侧头眯眼。“你不知道？”  
洛基摇头。  
约尔曼笑了，“你竟然不知道约顿皇室最著名的流言！他们说，我是海拉和洛基姐弟乱伦的产物，这金头发是遗传自我的曾曾曾祖父，他来自阿斯加德。”  
洛基差点被空气呛死。  
约尔曼插起双手，“看来你有不同的观点。让我猜猜，你想说，我的父亲是劳菲森，我的母亲是他的某一任情妇，而我妈…也就是海拉，是他们推到公众面前的障眼法，是么？”  
“不！”洛基深呼吸，摊牌道：“你是洛基·劳菲森和他的合法丈夫索尔·奥丁森的儿子。”  
他的儿子丝毫没有喜极而泣的迹象，平静道：“哇，这是新的。”  
“我说的是真的。”  
“每个来到我面前的人都赌咒发誓所言非虚。”约尔曼不为所动，“甚至有一次，那个吉普赛巫师说我是邪神用火山灰创造的妖怪，我不得不喊人把他拖走，以免他的鼻涕弄脏鹿皮地毯。”  
洛基说：“你如果不信，可以亲自见一见索尔·奥丁森。”  
约尔曼嗤笑：“什么，那个所谓的阿斯加德国王吗？他的国家正在滑向深渊，而他每年要花六个月寻找一个死人。我宁愿相信那个乱伦的说法，谢谢。你可以走了。”  
洛基上前一步。“我说的是真的！”  
约尔曼皱眉，问：“我们之前见过吗？我好像认识你的声音。”  
七年前的那场火刑改变了他的嗓音，如同火焰烧毁森林，留下一片沙地。洛基否认：“我们没见过。”  
约尔曼撇嘴。“我想也是，毕竟你非常‘令人难忘’。对了，你能请指南针女士来一趟吗？我有点事要咨询她。”  
“她今晨赶一班去埃及的船。”  
“该死…你知道怎么联系她吗？”  
“大概？”洛基说，“你找她干什么？”  
约尔曼表现得颇为友好，指向养蛇的玻璃缸，说：“薇薇安要去天堂退休了，我正在找接班人。她曾经给我推荐过一种极其罕见的蛇，叫什么……金钩蛇？她说古代赫尔海姆人利用这种蛇的毒液钓鲸鱼，我就想，哇，好寓意。”  
“金锚蛇。”  
“对，就是它。”约尔曼扯来纸笔，“谢谢你，先生。没有别的事的话，你可以离开了。”  
“约尔曼。”  
约尔曼抬起头。他就像一个金发的洛基，但巨大的伤疤毁坏了他的鼻梁，如果那把斧头再抬高一寸，他就会失去一只眼睛。他似乎对此毫不在意，绿色的湖水和紫褐色的峡谷平等地晒着太阳。  
在这半秒钟里，洛基想把一切和盘托出。可他能说什么呢？我就是你的父亲，我在你四岁那年离开，从此再也没有回来。  
“去找索尔，拜托了。”洛基恳求道，“他会告诉你的。”  
约尔曼笑一下，挥手道：“祝你今天愉快。”  
门关上了，七年的寻觅时光像一颗泡沫。  
啪。  
然后洛基想起，索尔也已经找了自己七年了。

 

第四次会面：姐姐

赫尔海姆的新女王走进会客厅，她的骑装上装饰着铁甲，腰间佩剑，像个地道的赫尔人那样露出大面积刺青。她上月刚在宫廷政变中取胜，同日旧王朝的第一到第十七顺位继承人集体暴毙，她漫不经心地对外界宣称是“扁豆中毒”。  
“我以为你死了。”洛基没起身。  
“彼此彼此。”海拉回答，坐下。厅里只有他们两人。  
“你变老了。”洛基说。  
“你变丑了。”  
洛基深吸气，“我习惯了。”  
“我也是。”海拉假笑，“老天，我听说了那场火刑，太野蛮了。”  
洛基盯着她。“是你干的吗？”  
“什么？点火吗？”她被取悦了，“我为什么要那么做？”  
“因为约尔曼是阿斯加德和约顿海姆的第一继承人，一场暴动对你非常有利。”  
“好主意。”她评价，摊手，“很遗憾我当时没能这样灵机一动。亲爱的，你被暴民们游街示众的时候，我正焦头烂额地找着约尔曼。”  
洛基挑眉。  
海拉拿起指甲锉，“那个小白眼狼离家出走了。实际上，多谢他，雪崩那天，我在欧吉尔港追查他的踪迹，因此躲过一劫。后来大半个约顿被埋，我也没精力再找他了。那个单词怎么说来着——抱歉。”  
“他在太平洋上当海盗。”洛基说。  
海拉哼了一声。“看来这就是他的远大理想。他有没有，钩子手之类的？”  
“他的脸上有一道金伦加鸿沟。”  
海拉安慰他：“女孩们都喜欢带疤的。”  
洛基扶额，质问：“你怎么能让他离家出走？”  
“他有一个棒极了的榜样，你。”海拉的声音里飞出尖刀，“你跑回去和你的丈夫你的女儿团圆了，是我养了他这么多年，而你竟然还敢写信让我把他‘送还’给你。”  
他们都不说话了。  
洛基打破沉默：“那个‘约顿皇室最著名的流言’，你听说了吗？”  
二人对视，心照不宣地笑起来。海拉说：“我一直佩服厨娘们的想象力，她们把这故事安排得明明白白。你知道我们曾经‘在浪漫的折线形极光下秘密结婚’了吗？而且定情信物是‘一把锡叉子’。”  
“为什么是叉子？”  
“那大概是她随手抓起的第一样东西。”海拉笑得意犹未尽，“你应该把这事告诉索尔。”  
洛基收起笑容。  
海拉审视着他，顿悟道：“他还不知道你活着。”  
金色的发辫里混着一绺黑色，泪水冻结在手背上。洛基抹了抹脸。  
她问：“你还打算让他知道吗？”  
“当然。”  
海拉摊手，“什么时候？”  
“等……等这些疤再变好一点。”  
他姐姐佯装吃惊地问：“它们原来更糟吗？”  
“别那么混蛋。”洛基低头看着自己的双手，其中一块暗红色疤痕像是大不列颠岛。他不再戴兜帽，换句话说，他不再惧怕来自世界的嘲笑，并时刻准备好用中指予以回击。但索尔不一样。  
——你是我今生见过的最美丽的生物。  
洛基闭了闭眼，以免它们变得酸涩。回忆中烛火静止不动，月光轻轻摇晃。  
不再有玫瑰为他开放。  
“我还没有……”他吸气，“没有准备好。”  
海拉说：“你永远都不会准备好，而他永远都准备好了。实际上，索尔此刻就在温泉宫废墟附近。”  
一层凉意漫过洛基的皮肤，他仿佛听到猎人正在布置扑兽夹，温泉宫的林木溪水间回荡着铁牙一点点张开的响动。“你在追踪索尔？”  
海拉做出无奈之色。“你了解我，弟弟。他只带着三个人来到温泉宫，这简直像是深秋的最后一份马哈鱼大礼。我不由得认为，我的牙齿与他的血有一点天生的渊源。”  
洛基在冷水中发抖。“你做了什么？”  
“我原本，”她吹了吹指甲，“打算完成我多年的未竟之业，砍下他的脑袋来装饰我的新厨房，金丝做头发，我连工匠都安排好了。但既然你‘起死回生’……”  
“谢谢。”洛基大声说。  
海拉摊手。“想想看，如果二十几年前的刺杀成功了。那该多么美好。阿萨不会对约顿发兵，丝露德会继位，你仍会是冰雪中永不融化的国王，所有这些痛苦——都不会有。你应该让我杀了他的。”  
洛基被窗前的一小片阳光吸引了注意力。那块发亮的区域离他大概十五米，白色的，白色属于北方，金色属于南方。他看着这一小片属于北方的领地，想象了一下那种最美好的世界，一点点将它堆积成型，像搭积木一样。一座冰城堡。  
微小的，透明的，终将融化的。  
如果索尔死在二十年前的刺杀中，所有的痛苦都不会有。  
他说：“痛苦属于所有人，共享只是一种巧合。”  
海拉不置可否地笑了一声。青黑色的刺青覆盖她的皮肤，如同锈蚀的金属。她不再像个约顿人了，她穿着赫尔的古怪的服装，戴着赫尔的古怪的王冠，她是赫尔的女王，从此世上无人敢直呼她的名字。  
洛基想起她爬上红松树的情景，抱着雪鸮的雏鸟。在约顿十二岁以下的贵族儿童不需要戴面纱，可洛基还是看不清她的面容，北境的光从她后方射过来，点亮了几颗晶莹的汗珠。  
“我要回去了。”他说。  
海拉似乎早已料到。“替我向索尔问好。”  
阿斯加德的国王起身走出了赫尔女王的会客室，他们曾经是约顿的一对姐弟。

 

第五次会面：索尔

洛基对三勇士做了个噤声手势。三个人目瞪口呆。  
霍根第一个反应过来：“陛下？”  
沃斯塔格紧随其后：“您真的还活着？”  
范德尔总结：“您看上去好多了。”  
洛基环视营地，指向帐篷。  
他们回答：“不，陛下在山上。”  
这是个晴天，山谷在暖意中舒展。洛基顺着痕迹爬到半山腰的平台，一百年前有人在这里建了座过冬的木屋，屋子已经坍塌了，应该是被雪压塌的，然而现在地热融化了凶手，只剩下朽烂的木头的尸体，还有索尔·奥丁森。  
索尔站在平台边，面向下方谷中的松林。他把金发剪短了，但洛基认出了他的背影。  
洛基没有动，也没有说话，微风轻轻吹拂他的头发，风里有新鲜松针的气味。他想起自己的葬礼，索尔将一支金玫瑰抛入墓穴，在黑压压的送葬的浪潮中，只有他是红色的。欧德姆在青草间抬起头，它老了，肋骨印在皮上，束鬃毛的金丝带飘在风里。他还想起自己的婚礼，百合与金雀花碾碎在马蹄前，每一种声音都有回音，钟声，歌声，欢呼声，珍珠组成的海潮声。  
索尔回身，洛基看到了他的蓝眼睛。  
于是万籁俱寂。  
索尔失去了一只眼睛，得到了几条皱纹，时光像一颗金色的泡沫，当它破碎时，他们年轻的幻象彻底化为泡影。但洛基认出了他。  
二人安静地对视。  
洛基忽然意识到：索尔很可能认不出他了。  
不再有玫瑰为他开放。  
这一刹那，恐惧的大潮在地平线升起，天空将铁灰色折射进海水中，所以全世界都是灰色，灰色的浪拍击他的小腿，灰色的空气涌入他的肺。他知道，这大潮会把他遍布伤痕的外壳拍碎，然后他内心的颜色将溶解在水里，从此再也没有复苏的可能。他想要转身逃跑，在钢铁般的海潮到来之前，逃回陆地，那里的草场永远是碧绿的，每一天都适合放风筝。  
这不是他想要的人生。  
然而洛基顶着水流走向对方。他不能逃跑，他是来重逢的。  
索尔说：“我把头发剪了。你姐姐弄瞎了这只眼睛。丝露德正在主持临时朝会。”  
“丝露德正在主持临时朝会？”  
“是的。”  
“那我们最好尽快回去。”  
他说完这话，忽然止不住地落泪了，于是只能抬手擦掉索尔脸上的泪水，可他的脸总是湿的。洛基上前一步，当他迈步时，心是悬空的，仿佛他正在飞越深渊。然后一切在风中长久漂流之物回归地面，他得以拥抱所爱之人，哭着说：“我非常、非常抱歉。”  
索尔说：“我也是。”  
这是个晴天，万物在暖意中舒展。有些风趴在松针上晒太阳，另一些带着雁队飞向白云。  
索尔如释重负地笑起来，说：“我知道你会来的，我知道我会在这里找到你。”  
洛基调侃：“又一个预言家告诉你的吗？”  
索尔松开他，转身指着下方：“你看，那就是湖。”  
洛基只看到森林，由杉木和松树组成，每年只有六个月生长期，所以生命十分漫长。他童年时代和海拉住在这里，二人只在森林边缘活动，偶尔转头时望进它的深处，总不由得直起身。古老的森林是一整个活物。现在熔岩在它身上灼烧出大片瘢痕，于是黑色的厚壳被削薄打碎，洛基惊讶地发现它是苍绿的。  
“什么湖？”他问。  
“故事里的镜湖。那里是一条断裂带，”索尔手指划过一片空地，“八年前火山爆发，这里持续涌出岩浆，非常缓慢。岩浆在冷却过程中，从银色变为黑色。”  
洛基有些吃惊：“你怎么知道这些的？”  
“《北境火山研究报告》。”  
洛基更吃惊了。“那是你的书？”  
“难道我们的书房里住着第三个人吗？”  
“我一直以为那些书是苏尔在自发定期更换。”  
“你的侍从长苏尔？你需要连喊三声，她才会出现给你续杯。其它时候她就是一个会大量消耗火腿豌豆和鸡胸肉的幽灵。”  
洛基摊手，“你什么时候开始对火山感兴趣了？”  
“我想找到太阳山。”  
“哦。”洛基一时无法分辨自己的心情，“你找到了吗？”  
索尔低下头，后脖颈上有一些崭新的发茬。“是的。”他的眼神碰到洛基的，那片大海明亮而平静。“这里就是太阳山。所以我知道你会来，我知道我会在这里找到你。”  
洛基笑出了声。“……什么？”  
“在古代赫尔语里，太阳是火的最高级，太阳山字面意思指火焰最旺盛的山。红火山原来不叫红火山，叫皇火山，地脉熄灭之前，约顿皇室住在温泉宫，因为这里的地热最为充足。后来约顿迁都雪城，皇火山改名红火山。”  
“我的天呐。”洛基说，“我可能认错人了，请问你真的是索尔·奥丁森吗？”  
事实是，全皇宫的人都怀疑索尔患有某种阅读障碍。  
洛基回忆起暴动前夕自己随意翻看过的《古代赫尔语基本语法》，书页里夹着一把裁信小刀。刀面旋转时，忽然映出金色的影子。  
“这里就是太阳山？”他问。  
索尔环顾，说：“不得不说，这和我想象中的不大一样。我小时候以为太阳山放射着圣洁的金光，有漂亮的花草树木，蝴蝶四处飞。在阿斯加德人的观念里，松树绝对算不上漂亮的树木，云柏，还可以，最好是橡树、山毛榉，还有小葱似的桦树。但看看这里，这里是针叶林的天下，和我的想象一点不沾边。那想象曾植根于我的脑海里，像印在童话书的一张插画……”  
洛基几乎没听见索尔在念叨些什么，他的脑子卡住了。“那个预言说，你会在太阳山找到真爱。”  
“是的。”索尔看着遍布疮痍的松树林，沉默半晌，“我希望我从来没听过这个预言。那会是什么样？”  
云影投在树海上。  
那样的话，故事会是什么样？  
“你知道多久了？”洛基问。  
“好多年。”  
“你知道好多年了？在暴动之前？”  
“在那之前。”  
洛基震惊得无以复加。无以复加。  
“你早就找到了太阳山？”他喊道，“那你怎么知道……你说你来太阳山找我，你怎么知道我会来？你怎么确定是我？”  
索尔回答：“其实我是先找到了你，再找到了太阳山。”  
洛基瞪着他。  
索尔缓慢地解释道：“我见到尼尼夫人那一年，你十岁，和海拉一起住在温泉宫。我是从那里开始找的。”  
洛基感到自己无法眨眼，无法呼吸，无法思考，无法挪动哪怕一根手指。  
“你看，”索尔说，抹了下眼睛，“尼尼夫人没有用任何隐喻。她说我会在太阳山找到真爱，你当时就在那里。”  
他的人生正在塌陷。“你为什么不早点告诉我！”  
“因为那没有意义。太阳山没有意义！它没有意义。”索尔看上去疲惫、悲痛，但欢喜，“它只是一个地名，所有的意义都是你赋予它的。你才是有意义的。假如尼尼夫人告诉你你的真爱另有其人，你就不爱我了吗？”  
洛基明白了他的意思，并为此感到疲惫、悲痛，但欢喜。  
索尔清嗓子，眼圈发红，“她警告过我这个预言没有意义，因为命运终究会带领我们走向对方。但我没有听。我很抱歉，洛基，我爱你，从第一眼开始我就爱你。事情不该是这个样子，我很抱歉，事情不该是这个样子，我…”   
洛基按住他的肩膀。“你找到了我，我也找到了你。这故事正是它应当有的样子。”他掏出手帕塞给对方，“不早了，我们回家吧。”

旧王朝640年，他们在太阳山重逢。  
四年后，赫尔海姆与穆斯贝尔海姆结盟，横扫阿斯加德。五月二十九日，皇城陷落，王朝终结。

 

014 谢幕

洛基咆哮着索尔的名字。  
鲜血浸透了一切，他的靴子在尸体上打滑，乌鸦开始向这场盛宴降落。  
他听不到自己的声音，到处都是惨叫。天空呈现出奇妙的靛紫色，食腐鸟类是其上的霉斑。  
“索尔！”  
他再次摔倒，血泥溅在脸上。洛基扯掉胸甲、护颈和铁手套，抓着剑重新爬起来，喊道：“索尔！”剑柄皮革已经湿透，太阳向着西方坠落。“约尔曼！”  
艾华达尔平原远处，他的儿子在马鞍上拉开弓，旁边掌旗手举着中庭之蛇首尾相连的旗帜。更远的地方，索尔被一群赫尔铁卫包围。  
“约尔曼冈德！”  
他的嗓子只发出一连串撕裂的、铁锈味的音节。  
约尔曼在瞄准，他戴着五彩斑斓的羽毛面具，美好的金发悬浮在风里。最后一个铁卫队倒下，约尔曼松开弓弦。一次心跳之后，索尔踉跄一下，单膝跪倒。  
洛基感到忽然被抽空了。他的灵魂脱离了躯壳，拉长，拉向高空，他仿佛能碰到头顶的雷云，乌鸦带着厄运在他体内穿梭。  
索尔撑着战斧，低垂头颅。洛基看不清那一箭命中了哪里，他精疲力竭。这场战斗持续了一整天，尸体堵塞了维穆尔河。三勇士被海拉所杀，丝露德下落不明，提尔和巨狼芬里尔（没错，果然是只狼）同归于尽，芙蕾雅战死，阿萨战争难民大批逃向中庭和亚夫海姆。  
崩塌。  
“索尔……索尔！”  
约尔曼跳下马，拔出剑走向索尔。汗水和血让洛基睁不开眼。  
索尔在最后一刻暴起，掷出战斧。约尔曼来不及格挡，斧子劈开他的胸膛。什么声音都没有发出。  
诸神啊，洛基心想。  
昨天夜里，所有人还坐在篝火边唱歌，沃斯塔格、范德尔、霍根、丝露德、提尔、苏尔、玛吉、维德福尔、赫尔莫德…所有人，唱着“来与我举杯欢庆”。他们喝一种黄油味劣质酒，洛基猜测那很有可能是稀释过的皮革厂废水。后半夜他和索尔返回营帐，索尔说：你听。洛基听到布拉吉还在弹鲁特琴，有一搭没一搭，像是夜雨中的一棵树。  
他在弹镜湖上的天鹅。索尔说。  
按阿斯加德的习俗，新婚夫妇要在婚礼上跳镜湖的天鹅，从舞蹈的开始到结束都不能碰触对方。  
索尔向他伸出手，问：跳支舞吗，陛下。  
洛基握住他的手。

洛基摔倒在约尔曼身边，鲜血汩汩地从他破碎的胸口涌出，像是一座猩红的人造喷泉。他的儿子仰面躺在血泊里，脸是干净的，没有一滴血，那双与洛基相似的绿眼睛倒影着盘旋的乌鸦。  
洛基清醒地意识到他要死了，但拒绝接受这个事实，他抓紧约尔曼的手臂，瞪视着他，仿佛这样就能吓退死亡。  
索尔跪坐在另一边，手里拿着那个恶灵面具。  
约尔曼看着他们，有一瞬间，他的目光充满仇恨。然后他长叹一声，于是所有的仇恨和生命丝丝缕缕地消散在空气里，血流变得舒缓而温柔。“父亲们，”他轻声说，“真是一出好戏。”  
他死了。  
洛基觉得这是个梦，这一定是个梦。他昨天晚上还在跳镜湖的天鹅，鲁特琴点点滴滴地响，唯一的灯盏没能驱散黑暗，却使黑暗变得温暖。今天，他的儿子死了，他的朋友们死了，乌鸦要吃他们的尸体。  
“洛基。”  
洛基抬头，索尔捂着腹部的箭伤，说：“我感觉不太对。”  
他倒下去。

“陛下，帮我按住他。”布拉吉拿着烧热的拨火棍说，这位文化大臣满身血汗，看上去也失去了将句子押韵的心情。  
“我不能。”洛基说，“因为那个预言……”  
布拉吉似乎正在考虑用拨火棍敲烂他的脑袋，最后他无奈地说：“如果你不打算帮忙，那就出去找两个人来。”  
索尔陷入了昏迷，那支箭插在两片式胸甲的缝隙间，红披风像一滩血。  
他不能碰到索尔。  
洛基退出帐篷，跑向伤兵聚集区域。士兵成排地躺在地上，不知死活，几十个煮绷带的锅咕嘟嘟地冒着蒸汽。人们要么惨叫，要么哭泣，要么已经陷入永恒的沉寂。他找到了苏尔，让她带几个人去帮布拉吉。  
“你看见丝露德了吗？”他问。  
“没有。”她风风火火地跑走了。  
洛基在伤员间呆站了一会儿，一个护士经过，问：“你受伤了吗？”  
“小伤。”他回答，“去救那些肚子上有破洞的吧。”  
护士说：“我们早就放弃重伤伤员了。去前面第三个帐篷领绷带和酒，那里也许还有剩余。”他还没说完就走远了。  
洛基往回走，没走几步就失了力气。他把腿甲、护膝和锁子甲剥下扔掉，他的衬衣经风一吹，很快结成血痂，像一层焦软适中的烤火鸡壳。他想原地躺倒，睡到整片大陆沉进海底，他听说海底是世上最无光的地方。  
洛基走回国王的帐篷，布拉吉掀开门走出来，说：“血止住了。”  
洛基进入帐篷，索尔的铠甲部件堆在角落，他已经被搬到床垫上，闭着眼睛。  
只要他不碰到索尔，索尔就不会死。  
“他为什么不醒？”洛基问。  
布拉吉说：“也许是中毒。”  
尼尼夫人轻声说：这尘世的巨蟒居住在环绕中庭的大海里，黄昏时，他将爬上陆地，毒死末代的神明。  
洛基有些站不稳，在床垫旁坐下。“中毒？你确定吗？是中毒？是蛇毒吗？”  
“不确定，但是索尔的伤口状况的确不正常。”  
洛基掀开被子，索尔上身赤裸，腹部缠着绷带。  
“金锚蛇。”  
“什么？”  
“我给了他毒液。”洛基眨下一滴泪水，他的视线变得清晰了些，“这就是命运要的代价。”  
布拉吉小心翼翼地问：“陛下？”  
“你有什么办法？”  
“啊…啊…洋甘菊熏香利于安抚精神，蒲公英药酒利于伤口杀菌……”  
“去，去找来！”洛基大喊，“快去！去！”  
布拉吉跑走。  
古代赫尔海姆人用金锚蛇垂钓鲨鱼，他们制造车轮大小的铁鱼钩，把金锚蛇当做鱼饵。当渔民把缓慢死去的猎物拖上海滩时，它多半还活着，能依稀感受到被分尸的痛苦。金锚蛇很快濒临灭绝，没人费心去研究解药。  
“你不会有事。”他对索尔说，“天鹅之舞还没结束，你不会死。”  
凌晨时二人在这里跳镜湖上的天鹅，地方太小，大部分时间只是相依傍着旋转。他们结婚那天，金色大厅点燃三千根蜡烛，十二个壁炉烘烤着乳猪和小羊羔，乐队有一百种乐器，两个唱诗班轮流合唱永恒赐福，确保这首歌一刻不停。人们为了一点酒渍大惊小怪，只吃金盘子里最昂贵的食材。当他和索尔在小湖般的舞池里跳舞时，盛世似乎永无终结。  
然后金光都熄灭了，他站在一片雪原上。  
天空中一个声音说：旧王尽数归位，新王方能加冕。  
洛基醒过来，闻到一股洋甘菊的香气。  
帐篷中只剩一座烛台亮着，丝露德一身铠甲，靠坐在桌角，头一点一点地。洛基走过去抱住她，哽咽道：“太好了。”  
他的女儿还活着。  
丝露德反手抱了抱他。“太紧了，爸。”  
“你受伤了吗？”  
“浑身都是，全不致命。”她笑了声，“你可以再睡一会儿，我们黎明时撤军。”  
洛基点头。“我醒了，你去睡吧。”  
“我没事。”  
“去睡觉。”  
丝露德翻了个白眼，撑着桌子起身。“他醒的时候叫我一声。”  
洛基回到床垫边，将唯一的烛台放在近处。索尔还在呼吸。洛基忽然产生一个极致可怕的念头：他可能不会醒来了。索尔可能会在睡梦中死去，呼吸一点点减弱，血液一点点变冷。  
洛基不得不交叉双臂蜷缩起来，以控制住拥抱索尔的冲动。天鹅之舞还未结束，索尔不会死去。他将这句话默念三遍，每一遍都强迫自己更加坚信。这是他的救命稻草，是吊着冥河之桥的那根头发。  
他盯着那颗烛火，向记得的每一个神灵祈祷，无论什么国家，什么宗教。当他提到吉迪恩时，听到一声微弱的呼唤。  
索尔醒了，他的脸像是蒙了灰尘。  
洛基想起了海姆达尔死亡的情景——仿佛有一匹纱罩在了他的脸上。他为这联想战栗。  
“你醒了。”他说，“太好了，太好了。没事了。”  
索尔的眼睛不再蔚蓝。他翻动手腕，说：“上来吧，躺到我身边。”  
洛基抿唇，“我不能…我不能碰到你。”  
索尔作出“为什么”的口型。  
“因为尼尼夫人赠送给我一个预言，”他解释，总也无法压下喉头的酸涩。  
还有最后一个预言，无偿赠送给你，我的国王，为歌颂无与伦比的美丽——  
“她说，我的真爱会在天鹅谢幕时死去。”洛基点头，咬住颤抖的嘴唇，“你是那个真爱，所以只要天鹅之舞不谢幕，你就不会死。我们不接触，舞蹈就没结束，你就不会死。你不会死的。”  
索尔温和地说：“你知道预言不是那样运作的。”  
洛基捂住脸。“不。”  
“就是这里了。”  
“不，不。”洛基将双手插在腋下，“我不接受。还没结束，你不能死。你会恢复健康，站起来，和我和丝露德一起回到皇城去。我们会击败苏尔特和海拉，我们会的，相信我。我们、我们会重建阿斯加德……”  
“洛基。”  
洛基闭上眼。  
“过来吧。”他微微张开手。  
洛基摇头。“你怎么知道你要死了，没人知道。”  
“因为，我正在努力维持呼吸。”索尔停顿了许久，“因为我听到他们的声音。”  
洛基只听见尘世间的风声，风穿过乌鸦的羽毛，风穿过尸体的肺，风穿过世界树的每一片金绿色的叶片，再穿过血腥气的雷云。他觉得太阳快要升起来了，因为此时的黑夜最为寂静。  
他知道预言是怎么运作的。  
索尔重复：“过来吧。”  
洛基脱下满是血的衬衫，穿着鞋踩上床垫。没人他妈在乎一张床垫。他在索尔身边躺下，抱住对方，那皮肤已失去了热量。  
“我不知道那是约尔曼。”索尔说，他的呼吸比他的说话声还要响，“你把他带回来了吗？”  
“是的。我们会一起参加他的葬礼，把他埋在三翠峰。我们会…我们……”他把眼睛压在枕头上，看到两个墓穴，两具棺材，一个属于父亲，另一个属于儿子。“……别这么对我。”  
索尔叹气，似乎又睡着了。一段时间后，他睁开眼睛，问：“什么时间了？”  
“天快亮了。天亮我们就离开。”  
他又问：“这是哪儿？”  
洛基回答：“艾华达尔，我们马上就回闪电宫，好不好？”  
“好。”索尔又睡着了。  
洛基紧贴着他，清晰地感受到他逐渐化为灰尘。他感到死亡是一头透明的巨兽，硕大的头颅垂在他们正上方，舌头一遍一遍舔舐索尔的身体，每舔一次，就有一层皮肤、一层肌肉、或一层骨骼分崩离析。空气中升起尘埃。当所有的禁锢消失，灵魂就会离开。  
索尔挣开眼睛，眼神清澈，声音也有力了一些。他说：“我看到一座树林中的宫殿，它有五百四十扇大门，它的四壁是千万把擦得极亮的矛，它的顶是千万面金盾。我看到他们站在宫殿门口，全都是年轻的样子。我想，我要向那里去了。”  
洛基撑起身，抓住他，说：“不，那只是个梦，你会战胜这个伤口。”  
“你在哭吗？”索尔抬起手，摸索着碰到他的脸，“别哭，我的爱。我们都会死去的，然后在另一边重逢。”  
“如果没有另一边呢？如果死亡之后什么都没有呢？”  
洛基想起霍德尔坐在炉火前，问他，人们死后会去哪里。现在洛基渴望得到真正的答案，像是沙漠的胡杨渴望得到水，像西方的地平线渴望得到日月星辰。  
如果人只能活一次呢？如果死亡就是永恒的终结呢？  
索尔捧住他的脸，说：“那也挺好。”  
洛基哭得更厉害了。他清醒地意识到，这就是最后的告别，这就是他的挚爱死去的时刻。  
命运来讨债了，要将索尔带走了，正如它曾经将他带来。那一天百合和金雀花铺满彩虹大道，蛋挞里藏着金币，仪仗马吃了它们此生最好的一顿饭，人群穿着色彩鲜艳的衣服，向陌生人呼喊着祝福，所有人都以为他们会幸福快乐。他们幸福快乐了吗？洛基认为，是的。他们有一个女儿，还曾经有个儿子。他们拼出一副五万片的拼图，把它挂在阅览室里；他们在新月集市尝过蛆虫奶酪、活章鱼和炸蜘蛛；他们假扮亚夫海姆人去参加赛马，为此把欧德姆涂成黑色；他们尝试过几十种床上姿势，又将接吻这个动作重复了十万次；他们炸过厨房，抓过鹅，养过会说“鱼腥草真难吃”的鹦鹉，去过阿斯加德最遥远的溪流。他们一生中有无数幸福快乐的片段，这是个幸福而快乐的故事。  
“那也挺好。”洛基同意道，侧脸亲吻索尔的掌心。  
索尔笑了笑，闭上眼，蔚蓝色泯灭在黑暗之中，他的呼吸愈加微弱而缓慢。洛基听到尼格霍德在冥府轻轻地唱歌：  
群山咬住太阳了，天空流着血。  
巨龙来自何方啊？白银化作铁。  
他低下头，吻了吻索尔的额头，告别道：“睡去吧，我的爱。”  
睡去吧，我的爱，尘世有终结。

旧王朝664年晚春，赫尔与穆斯贝尔联军攻陷皇城。九成守军是留守的平民，不及常住人口的千分之一。  
同年冬，洛基在约顿海姆重新加冕，建立流亡政府。  
667年，海拉与苏尔特因土地划分问题反目成仇，两军火并。  
这之后，阿斯加德陷入长达十八年的动荡时期。685年，北境王洛基与其女丝露德，联合兰德维蒂公爵维达以及“日主”苏娜，结束乱世，光复阿斯加德，称新王朝。  
新朝元年，丝露德登基，为四境守护者丝露德一世。盛典前夕，洛基被发现死于严重的花粉过敏症。葬于三翠峰。

 

太阳山 完


End file.
